


Viviendo con el extraño prestamista

by StephenLovecraft006



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Multi, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephenLovecraft006/pseuds/StephenLovecraft006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo acababa de entrar en una situación económicamente mala y lo único que podía salvarlo ahora es que el nuevo prestamista aceptara brindarle el dinero que solicitó hace dos semanas. Tras revisar su historial de crédito, el extraño prestamista no le otorgó el préstamo pero... hay algo raro en él. A Leonardo le parece extrañamente familiar por alguna razón. Pronto descubrirá algo intenso tras esos lentes aburridos del hombre frente a él y los próximos días para él serán como un huracán de emociones que no sabe a donde lo llevarán a parar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El prestamista en la lluvia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo acababa de entrar en una situación económicamente mala y lo único que podía salvarlo ahora es que el nuevo prestamista aceptara brindarle el dinero que solicitó hace dos semanas. Tras revisar su historial de crédito, el extraño prestamista no le otorgó el préstamo pero... hay algo raro en él. A Leonardo le parece extrañamente familiar por alguna razón. Pronto descubrirá algo intenso tras esos lentes aburridos del hombre frente a él y los próximos días para él serán como un huracán de emociones que no sabe a donde lo llevarán a parar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo corregido.

_< <Terrible Día. Asqueroso, tortuosos y deplorable día>>_ Pensó Leonardo. El día había estado muy nublado desde temprano amenazando con llover y nada de lo que quería que saliera bien le había salido así. Hace días se había quedado sin trabajo y ni por que se había titulado lo querían contratar. Siempre buscaban gente con experiencia pero como esperan encontrar gente con experiencia si a los nuevos y frescos no les dan la oportunidad de hacerse con ella.

De todas formas ya había solicitado una cita por teléfono para ver a un  prestamista nuevo que había llegado a la ciudad y que por la fachada del despacho no tenía pinta de ser otro charlatán. Además en el periódico tenia buenas referencias, pocas, pero que a la vista de la Leo eran suficientes como para probar. Desde el cielo cayó un enorme rayo que por un momento iluminó media ciudad haciéndola parecer que estaba sobre expuesta a un reflector gigante. Eso hizo que Leonardo apresurara el paso.

Llevaba con sigo un portafolios de color caqui, el cual tenia desde hace dos años. Dentro van los papeles que le pidieron que llevara para poder realizar el trámite. Tenía en mente una cantidad moderada, pero pensó que debería pedir más ya que quería ayudar a una tía con la cual estaba viviendo desde hace ya varios meses. Desde que dejo su pueblo y salió en busca de suerte a la ciudad. Para él es mejor acabar con todos los problemas de una vez que aplazarlos y que se vuelvan peores. Logró divisar el despacho del prestamista a unas tres calles de distancia bajo un árbol grande que por poco rompía la banqueta con sus raíces. Una gota de agua le cayó sobre la nariz y de inmediato volteo hacia arriba y vio otro pequeño relámpago iluminar las nubes.  _< <Sera mejor que me apresure o me va a agarrar la lluvia>>_  Caminó a prisa por las calles con pasos grandes mientras el viento le movía el cabello de la cara. Se detuvo en el borde de la calle ya que el semáforo indicaba el color verde para los carros. El despacho estaba sólo cruzando esa calle y el estaba más nervioso por el préstamo. Cuando cambió a  rojo volvió a caminar hacia el despacho. Era de color de gris por fuera y la puerta era totalmente hecha de vidrio.de ese tipo de vidrio polarizado que no te deja ver el interior pero muestra tu reflejo en él. Era de doble puerta. En la parte superior   se notaba que sobresalía una cortina de acero color negro. Colgada de la mitad de la puerta había un letrero que narraba "Empuje". Leo lo miro un segundo y la empujó después. Estaba más pesada de lo que él había calculado por lo que a mitad del trayecto tuvo que invertir más fuerza para poder abrirla por completo. Dentro había dos personas sentadas en un pequeño sillón junto a unas vitrinas que mostraban muchas baratijas y objetos de cierto valor como consolas de juegos de video, DVD, televisores, joyerías, etc

-Buenos días... emm ¿esta el señor Noah? -le preguntó a una señora de cabellos castaños y rizados.

-Si, está con otro señor ahora ¿Vienes también por un préstamo?

-Si -le contestó sin mirarla. Su atención estaba en una puerta gris en la que él sospechaba que detrás estaba el dichoso prestamista, con otro Interesado en algo de dinero.

-Espéralo aquí. Ya no ha de tardar -le indicó la señora y le señaló el extremo del sillón.

Leonardo tomó asiento y le sonrió cortésmente a la señora quien le devolvió la sonrisa  de igual manera cortés. Miró al rededor admirando aquellas Cosas tan peculiares que se lucían en las vitrinas. Unas tenían precio. Sobre ellas había etiquetas de color rosa fluorescente en el cual estaba escrito el precio. De repente la puerta gris se abrió y salió un anciano que sostenía una bolsa negra entre el antebrazo y el costado derecho. Detrás de él venia el prestamista con él que Leonardo había hablado por teléfono. Traía unas gafas oscuras de armazón café. Llevaba puesta una camisa de manga larga de color de azul cielo y unos pantalones algo flojos de color de negro. Tenia Una barba de a lo mucho tres días.

-Pase a mi escritorio y le haré el recibo -recitó con un español algo peculiar que hizo pensar a Leonardo que era extranjero.

Cuando el hombre se hubo retirado del despacho, el prestamista de nombre Noah se fijó en los otros tres clientes que le sobraban y después miró el reloj. Volteo a ver a Leonardo e hizo un gesto de extrañeza.

-¿También viene por un préstamo?

-Si.

-¿Tienes cita?

-Si, ayer hablamos por teléfono. Era hoy a las cinco.

-Si ya recuerdo –dijo no muy entusiasmado con ese acento peculiar.- Bueno esperen aquí -dijo refiriéndose a los tres-. Enseguida los atiendo.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano al hombre que estaba antes de la mujer de cabello rizado, invitándolo a pasar a su "Oficina". La puerta se cerró tras el señor Noah dejando a los otros dos en completo silencio. La mujer ojeaba unas revistas que había  tomado de una cómoda junto a la puerta. Leonardo miró las revistas y la mujer de rizos se dio cuenta lo que hizo a Leo voltear rápido en otra dirección. Se sintió sonrosado y apenado.

-¿Quieres una? Ten -le estiró el brazo para entregarle unas tres revistas.

-Gracias -Le contestó Leonardo.

Pasaron unos quince minutos hasta que el prestamista salió detrás del hombre mayor. Este al igual que el otro llevaba una bolsa negra, la diferencia es que esta la guardó en un negro portafolio.

-Venga, le haré el recibo.

Después del papeleo necesario el hombre mayor se fue. Jaló la puerta con la misma dificultad con la que Leo trató de empujarla. El prestamista se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y seguido se alisó sus mangas. Leonardo vio algo raro en él. No sabia qué era realmente pero había algo raro sin duda. Notó ciertas marcas debajo de esa camisa y el señor Noah le esquivó la mirada casi con crueldad al darse cuenta de que el joven al frente de él lo miraba. Le habló a la mujer de rizos castaños y ambos desaparecieron detrás de la puerta. Leonardo continuó leyendo las revistas que pronto se percató eran de hace dos años. Encontró artículos sobre varios personajes famosos. Cosas del espectáculo. No eran precisamente del agrado de Leonardo. Nunca lo fueron. Aunque esperaba sinceramente encontrar algo de U2. Después de unas cuantas páginas encontró un artículo de famosos con tatuajes y se lo leyó de principio a fin. Últimamente le atraía la idea de hacerse uno, aunque no muy grande o vistoso. Quería uno sencillo y discreto. Y de gena, No se animaba a uno Permanente.

Afuera la lluvia se dejó caer potencialmente en un parpadeo. El choque del agua contra el pavimento se escuchaba como un zumbido molesto. Todo se había oscurecido.  Al cabo de quince Minutos la mujer salió metiendo algo en su bolso color hueso. El prestamista la invitó a pasar al escritorio para hacer el papeleo correspondiente. Cuando la mujer dejó el despacho despidiéndose amablemente de Leonardo, el señor Noah lo invitó a pasar a su "Oficina" o la _Boca del Lobo_   como Leonardo la había nombrado cuando entró la mujer. Dentro de la oficina había otras vitrinas con objetos que prometían un valor aun más alto que el de las que estaban afuera. Leonardo los miró con asombro, pues había cosas ahí que jamás había visto en vida o cosas que nunca pensó ver en persona. Había sobre un pilar un disco negro de vinilo de  _Marron 5_  pero no tenia etiqueta de precio.

-Bien -comenzó el prestamista.- ¿Qué tanto dinero necesita?

-Diez mil... -dijo después de regresar su atención al prestamista y le sonrió un Poco.

-¿Traes los papeles que te pedí por teléfono?

-Si, los traigo aquí... emm - comenzó a abrir su portafolio y a indagar en su interior, sacando después varios papeles. - Aquí Tiene.

-Veamos –dijo el prestamista y comenzó a revisarlos. Sus ojos se veían borrosos tras ese par de lentes oscuros. Se rascó un poco la barba e hizo un gesto de molestia.- Te mencioné que la cuenta de banco no tenia que tener ningún tipo de adeudo, si mal no recuerdo, tú dijiste que no había ninguno...

-Si, pensé que no había ninguno, pero resultó que si había. Por eso quiero el préstamo para poder pagarlo, de eso se trata esto.

-Escucha. Necesito que mis clientes tengan un limpio historial de cualquier tipo empresa, banco, etcétera, y digamos que el tuyo no es muy bueno... Vamos a tener problemas aquí.

-Por favor... Necesito ese dinero -le suplicó Leonardo.

-Quisiera poder, pero tu historial... Así no puedo asegurar que me pagaras -le dijo el prestamista y le entregó sus papeles. Leonardo los tomó con una postura derrotada.

Ninguno de los dos habló en un minuto. Un incomodo minuto. Después fue  el prestamista quien rompió el silencio.

-Hay una manera en que podría darte el préstamo –dijo, pero Leonardo ya no le hacia mucho caso, estaba pensando en lo que haría ahora y estaba tratando de no llorarle a ese hombre por más desesperado que estuviera-. Saca un acta en el ayuntamiento. De esa manera quedas completamente comprometido a pagar y en caso de que no, puedo yo cobrar por propia cuenta.

-¿Eso no lo hace usted aquí mismo?

-Si pero para no tener problemas es mejor que lo hagas como te digo si aun quieres el préstamo. Y dudo que en cualquier otro lado te den ese dinero con este historial tuyo- dijo en un tono que a Leo le molestó-. Yo me voy en veinte minutos así que si te das prisa aun me puedes alcanzar. Mañana ya no podré por que salgo de viaje -garabateó unas cosas en un papel Y se lo entregó a Leonardo.- pasa con esta persona, dile que vas de mi parte. Ten mi tarjeta.

Leonardo la tomó y la observó, después asintió con una sonrisa irónica, como si ya ni le importara en lo más mínimo.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias –le dijo

-Te espero aquí -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa forzada mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa y se alisaba las mangas otra vez. Después el prestamista Noah dirigió sus ojos hacia una vitrina con un par de aretes de oro blanco, quedando de perfil ante Leonardo.

Este entre cerró los ojos al verlo <<Hay algo en él que…>> y sin decir más salió de la boca del lobo.

Caminó desde la sala de espera hasta la doble puerta y la empujó con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus brazos.

 

Había podido conseguir el papel que aquel hombre le pidió, pero se tardó más de lo esperado y la lluvia había aumentado considerablemente. Corrió por las calles en dirección al despacho. Se había decidido a ya no volver ya que el ego se lo impedía, puesto qué pasó por situaciones similares y siempre le había resultado en una perdida de tiempo el insistir. Pero esta vez era diferente, ya estaba hasta abajo y no  se  podía dar el lujo de continuar ahí. Además el señor Noah tenia razón, en ningún otro lugar le prestarían esa cantidad de dinero.  _< < ¿Por qué sigo llamándolo Noah si él es... >>_

-¿Por qué escoger un lugar como México para vivir? ¿Y por qué aquí? -se dijo.

Al alzar la mirada se asustó al ver que la cortina del despacho estaba descendiendo hasta el piso mojado. Leonardo corrió todo lo que pudo. La lluvia le golpeaba los ojos y se resbaló una vez. Cuando la cortina negra estuvo a punto de tocar el piso, la mano mojada y pálida de Leonardo se lo impidió. Quedando apenas a unos centímetros de rebanarle los dedos.

-¡Espere! Ya tengo lo que me pidió... Por favor.

-Lo siento chico pero ya es tarde, me tengo que ir.

-¡No...! -gritó Leonardo y puso más fuerza para sostener la pesada cortina de acero negro -... Yo sé quien es. me di cuenta casi en cuento lo vi salir...

-¿De que hablas?

-Sabe… No es muy bueno tratando de ocultar su identidad. Nadie que pretenda mantenerse oculto de todo lo público tiene cosas propias, en su caso, un disco de _SU_ banda en su despacho o revistas de gente famosa o ni siquiera oculta lo más característico de su imagen.

 _< <Mierda, lo que me faltaba._ _Un fanático sabelotodo... >> _ El prestamista se mordió el labio y advirtió que Leonardo no quitaba la mano. Lo había descubierto, no le quedaba duda alguna.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Aparte de tu préstamo -le preguntó Noah, pues sabia de antemano que si alguien lo descubría le pediría alguna estupidez como "Dame un autógrafo" "Tomate una foto con migo" o cosas así.

-Mi préstamo ¿Qué me podría importar más ahora? No sea grosero, hice  lo que me pidió.

Noah frunció el ceño, golpeo la pared y levantó la cortina de un  sólo jalón. Miró al chico totalmente empapado frente a él y suspiró reacio.

-De acuerdo entra –dijo sin reparos.

-Excelente. Muchas gracias.

Estando adentro Leonardo sintió una calidez que antes no había notado, Tal vez porque hace un rato no estaba empapado y temblando. Se escurrió el agua de la cara y sacó el portafolio negro de abajo de su suéter.

-Déjame traerte una... toalla o algo –le dijo Noah.

Leonardo esperó un minuto a que volviera el prestamista que no era un prestamista en sí. Y de todas las cosas que esperaba del día de hoy esto es lo último que se le hubiera podido ocurrir. Toparse con él. Por dentro estaba eufórico pero no quería que se le notara. Noah regresó con una toalla y se la entregó, Leonardo se secó la cabeza y la cara. Después la pasó por todo el portafolio y lo secó. Puso la toalla en la silla frente al escritorio del prestamista por indicación de él y tomó asiento.

-Muy bien niño listo, déjame ver el papel -le dijo y Leonardo lo sacó del portafolios y se lo entregó.- Muy bien todo parece estar en orden...- sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un fuerte relámpago seguido de un trueno de carácter apocalíptico, después el sonido de la lluvia aumentó y el viento corría como si una horda de gigantes soplara contra el despacho.

Noah comenzó a enojarse con el chico por que ahora seria peligroso salir, pudo haberlo evitado pero no. El celular de Leo vibró tres veces antes de que el lo interceptara. Le habían mandado un mensaje. Era de su tía Quien le decía que el puente por donde pasa el autobús había quedado bajo el agua y que habían bloqueado el paso.

-¡Joder! -musitó Leo.

-¿Por qué? Si todo está bien. Tendrás tu dinero.

-No, eso no. El camino hacia mi casa se inundó y... ya no Importa.

Noah no contestó, sólo se limitó a seguir viendo el acta de entre sus manos como si hubiera ahí una respuesta que pudiera usar.

-¿Aun quieres tu dinero?

-Por supuesto -le dijo y Noah fue a su oficina y regresó con el dinero solicitado envuelto en papel. Eran dos rectángulos perfectos y los dejó en el escritorio, cerca de Leo.- Gracias -le dijo este.

El sonido del celular de Noah se dejó oír por el lugar. Levemente callado por el rugido de la lluvia.

-¿Abuela? ¿Qué pasó...? No, estoy bien. Si ya voy para allá, tranquila. Bueno, nos vemos -colgó y guardó su celular.- Bien, me gustaría quedarme pero debo de Irme ya. ¿Necesita algo más?

Leonardo no le contesto, ni lo miraba y Noah notó tristeza en él. Apartó la mirada para no sentir remordimiento. Pero no podía evitar mirarlo, le parecía curioso y la tristeza que proyectaba su húmedo rostro le era tan impactante que tenía que seguir viéndolo. Se le ocurrió algo descabellado y tal vez el joven frente a él lo mirara con desconfianza, pero no podía evitar pensar en la voz de su abuela, hermana y sus sobrinos reclamándole si no lo ayudaba. Recientemente había pasado por situaciones difíciles y tuvo que desaparecer de los escenarios y las cámaras. Y Después de todo el imaginario sermón que su familia le dio, habló.

-¿No puedes regresar a tú casa?

-No... -le contestó y Noah respiró profundo.

-¿Quieres... eh, quedarte en la casa de mi abuela? –dijo "de mi abuela" para sonar  menos tosco y atrevido.

-¿Qué?

-Si, vive cerca de aquí si quieres y si no tienes donde más ir por el momento... Bueno yo vivo también ahí pero...

-Esta Bien –dijo sin reparos y dejó a Noah algo sorprendido.

No tanto pues él ya le había dicho quien era Noah en realidad y una oferta así no la desaprovecharía nadie.

-Ok... Vamos a mi auto. Cuando pase todo esto te podrás ir a tu casa.

Leonardo se levantó y caminó tras Noah. Por dentro estaba explotando en emoción como cualquier persona si se topara con alguien famoso que él o ella admira.

-Puedo llamarlo Adam o señor Adam, o señor Levine...

-Como gustes, y... si quieres tutéame. Es raro que me digas señor.

-Bueno... -contestó Leonardo de manera tímida.

_< <No sé si puedo creer en nada de lo que pasó hoy._ _Es todo tan extraño._ _Ni siquiera creo estar despierto._ _No sé como sentirme al respecto pero... Lo único que importa ahora es que... ¡Voy a ir a la casa de Adam Levine! >>_

 


	2. Buenas noches Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La familia de Adam pareció simpatizar bien con Leonardo, quien usó la ropa de Adam para dormir. Pero en medio de la noche al levantarse y toparse con él, se da cuenta de que empieza con pensamientos confusos en su mente negándose a si mismo la posibilidad de...

El viaje fue algo tedioso sin mencionar lo incomodo de la situación. Pues Adam nunca le dirigió la palabra y Leonardo no se atrevía a hacerle platica. El único comentario inteligente que se le ocurrió fue “La lluvia está muy tupida”.

El carro se movía lento entre las calles. Iba colina arriba hasta llegar a unas casas un tanto vistosas. Tras volantear unos minutos más llegaron al frente de una casa color rojo con portón blanco. Este se abrió después de que Adam presionara un botón de del pequeño control que sostenía en manos. El carro entró rápido y frenó. El portón se cerró lentamente tras ellos. El auto se apagó y Leonardo miró a Adam con algo de miedo.

-Bien, llegamos –le dijo Adam sin mirarlo. Hasta parecía estar algo molesto.

-Claro –le contestó Leonardo un poco inquieto.

Adam bajó del carro y camino hasta una puerta blanca que dejaba salir del garaje. Leonardo lo miro un momento y después reaccionó, bajó del carro, cerró la puerta y siguió a Adam quien con las llaves bajo los seguros del carro. Leonardo se apresuró hacia Adam quien lo miro sin expresión emoción alguna. Abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. Dentro parecía no haber nadie pues el ventilador de techo estaba apagado y no se escuchaba ningún ruido de otro lugar. Ni de la cocina o del baño.

-¡Abuela!  ¡Llegamos! –pronunció Adam mientras avanzaba a la sala. Al oír eso Leonardo se alteró un poco. 

 _< <Llegamos… ¡Dijo llegamos!>>_ pensó con una emoción que apenas podía contener. Y sintió un extraño calor en sus mejillas. Se quedó parado al pie de la puerta pues no sabia que hacer exactamente. Solo miraba el interior de esa casa, llena de figurillas de cerámica y muebles de madera. Las cortinas eran oscuras pero aun así la luz de un rayo traspasó la gruesa tela e iluminó el interior.

-Siéntate si gustas –le dijo Adam desde la cocina. Servía dos vasos con agua y revisaba el refrigerador. Al salir advirtió a Leonardo sentado en el sillón mediano con el portafolio en las piernas-. Aquí tienes.

-muchas gracias –le contestó Leonardo de forma un poco más tranquila.

Adam caminó hasta el sillón chico y se sentó en él, bebió el agua del vaso y al terminar lo dejó en la mesilla de centro que tenia un mantel encima. Leonardo también bebió el agua pero no la terminó. Después observó como Adam se arremangaba la camisa y fue entonces cuando pudo ver en persona aquellos tatuajes que lo caracterizaban tanto. Después se quitó los lentes y los metió en el bolsillo de la camisa. Leonardo terminó de beber toda el agua y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa justo cuando habló.

-Y… ¿Hace cuanto vive aquí? ¡Perdón, ¿ ** _vives_** aquí? –se corrigió, recordando que le permitió tutearlo.

-Unas semanas –le contestó Adam.- solo unas semanas.

-No sabía que hablaras tan bien el español. Vaya ni siquiera mostrabas saberlo.

-Bueno es que, hay cosas que… es preferible no mostrar a las cámaras.

-¿Sabes la conmoción que hubieras causado al hablar el español en un concierto como lo haces ahora? ¿Hace cuanto lo hablas?

-Hace como dos años… creo. No recuerdo. Y si, se lo que hubiera pasado.

-¿Por qué viniste para México?

-Oye estoy algo cansado, sabes. Haces muchas preguntas.

-Bueno no se que esperabas al traer a tu casa a alguien que es fan de tu banda –le contestó Leonardo y sintió un rubor en su cara que Adam pudo notar.- No quiero decir que te voy  a estar hostigando. Sólo era una pregunta inocente.

Adam no le contestó, sabia bien todo esto. Suponía que le aria preguntas como esas en cuanto subieron al carro y de hecho le sorprendió que durante el viaje no lo interrogara lo cual para él fue bueno ya que eso le ayudó a prepararse mentalmente para esta situación pero por lo visto aun se siente algo ajeno a esto e irritado por la lluvia.

-Supongo que tienes algo de razón, ¿quieres más agua?

-Quisiera usar el baño.

-Ah, claro está al fondo a la derecha, la primera puerta.

Leonardo le agradeció y se levantó. Camino unos dos metros hasta la puerta del baño y entró. Todo dentro estaba pulcramente limpio y recordó que él vivía con su abuela. Lo que dividía la regadera con el resto del baño era una puerta corrediza transparente levemente empañada. Se paró frente a la taza y desabrochó su pantalón. Comenzó a orinar mientras sus ojos volaban por todo el cuarto. Al terminar se dirigió al lavabo para lavarse. Notó la presencia de unos rastrillos que con toda certeza eran de Adam, también vio unos perfumes y geles de hombre.  _< <Todo esto es suyo…>>_

Escuchó una voz femenina y madura afuera y pensó que quizá seria la abuela del prestamista que lo ha invitado a su casa. Se secó las manos y se apresuro a salir. Estaba algo ansioso por saber como lucia la mujer. Cuando llegó a la sala vio a Adam hablando con una mujer de estatura media. Ella se dio la vuelta y sonrió al verlo. Tenía una piel muy blanca, unos ojos azules muy redondos, su cabello era de color miel con las raíces canosas, tenía unos lentes pequeños de aspecto intelectual. Llevaba encima una ropa algo formal. Leonardo la imaginaba más vieja, con el típico cabello blanco y lentes grandes.  Pero de alguna manera le alegraba que tuviera ese aspecto.

-Buenas tardes señora.

-Good evening. What’s your name?

-Dice que cual es tu nombre –le dice Adam  a Leonardo.

-Lo sé. Se hablar ingles –dice algo cabreado por el comentario de Adam.- My name is Leonardo.

-¡Leonardo! It’s beautiful.

\- Tank you.

La mujer volteó hacia Adam y este le sonrió al instante. Él le preguntó por los demás miembros del la familia y ella le dijo que no estaban, que habían salido al centro comercial para traer unas cosas que necesitaban sus nietos. La mujer invitó  Leonardo a l cocina para que comiera. El aceptó gentilmente y la siguió. Adam se sentó en el sillón nuevamente y encendió el televisor. Tras unos minutos comenzó a escuchar la fluida conversación que tenían Leonardo y su abuela en su idioma natal. Ella le preguntó que desde cuando hablaba inglés, a lo que Leonardo le contestó que había comenzado en el kínder pero que lo hablaba bien desde la preparatoria. Ella le preguntó que donde vivía, a lo que Leonardo le dijo que vivía en la colonia junto a esta pero que no podía volver por que se había inundado el puente que lo lleva casa.

Pasaron charlando una media hora más. A Leonardo le sirvió mucho ya que hace tiempo no practicaba y sentía que se le estaba olvidando. A veces le preguntaba a la señora por alguna palabra que el no recordaba o cosas así. Al mismo tiempo, ella le preguntaba palabras en español. Adam fue a la cocina a unírseles cuando escuchó que su abuela le platicaba a Leonardo el por que se habían mudado a México. Llegó interrumpiendo al decir que quería comer también.

Más tarde su abuela le ofreció a Leonardo tomar un baño, puesto que el le había contado que se empapó bajo la lluvia. La abuela pensó en ofrecerle la ropa de su alto nieto, pero supuso que seria correcto que usara la de Adam mientras estuviera aquí.

A eso de la ocho de la noche. La demás familia de Adam llegó a la casa. L a abuela les presentó a Leonardo. Para suerte de él los dos nietos y la madre hablaban español. Conversaron un rato hasta que la duda de donde iba a dormir Leonardo llevó la charla a otro lugar.

-Se puede quedar en la sala. Después de todo el sofá se hace cama. ¿No te molesta Leo? –le sugirió la madre que, Leonardo intuía era la hermana de Adam.

-Por supuesto que no –convino Leonardo.-Son ya muy amables conmigo como para que pusiera peros de por medio.

Tras cenar cada quien se fue a sus dormitorios. Solo se quedaron abajo Adam, la mujer que Leonardo creía era su hermana y él. Estaban arreglando la cama donde dormiría. Le trajeron unas sabanas muy suaves y un par de almohadas. La mujer, le preguntó que si sus familiares sabían donde estaba, Leonardo respondió que si, que les había avisado cuando venían en el carro. Afuera la lluvia aun continuaba cayendo con fuerza sobre todo lo que pudiera. Y los rayos aun no parecían  querer dejar de existir. Resonaban en las ventanas con mucha potencia. Cuando terminaron la mujer le deseo buenas noches y ambos subieron.

Leonardo se recostó y se tapó con timidez. Aun no se le pasaba la euforia del día. Sentía que no podría dormir esta noche. Rodó por toda la cama cerca de una hora pensando en lo que les diría a su tía y sus amigos cuando regresara a casa. También imaginaba lo que sucedería mañana. Los familiares a Adam le habían dado una buena impresión y le pareció que los seguiría viendo aun después de irse de su casa.

Se miró la piyama que llevaba, la piyama de Adam o una de ellas. No pudo evitar frotarla y sonreír para sí mismo. Después, sin darse cuanta cayó dormido en medio de la oscuridad.

 

A las dos de la madrugada, como le era costumbre casi todos los días, Leonardo se despertó en automático atormentado por la sed. De momento no se atrevía a bajar e ir por agua ya que le daba algo de pena hacerlo. Sin embargo la sed aumentaba y ya sentía muy seca la boca. Puso los pies en las pantuflas que también le prestaron. Que también eran de Adam. Se levantó del sofá cama y con pasos lentos avanzó entre penumbras hasta la cocina. Encendió la luz y sin pensar ya en otra cosa caminó hasta el gran garrafón con agua que destellaba algo de luz. Tomo uno de los vasos desechables que trajeron en la tarde para la comida y llenó uno hasta casi el borde. Lo bebió como si no lo hubiera hecho en años. Lo llenó de nuevo y volvió a beberlo con gran ansiedad.

-¿Esta buena el agua? –preguntó Adam detrás de él.

Leonardo se asustó y se le cayó el vaso casi vacio al piso. Después volteo y tragó el agua que tenia en la boca. Sintió un dolor al tragar y respirar al mismo tiempo. Después tocio.

-Perdón no quería asustarte –se disculpó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-No te preocupes. Es que me hablas así de repente. Pensé que estaba solo acá abajo.

-Bueno es que en la noche me da sed. Al parecer a ti también.

-Si, es molesto –dijo Leonardo ya que no se le ocurrió algo más que decir.

Adam salió por la puerta de la cocina que da al patio trasero y trajo un trapeador. Lo pasó por el charco de agua varias veces. Eso hacia sentir a Leonardo apenado y le dijo que él lo hacia pero Adam se negó.

Cuando salió para dejar el trapeador fuera Leonardo ya no sabia que decirle. Así que solo se apresuró a tirar el vaso al cesto de la basura. Cuando Adam regresó, Leonardo no podía evitar ver sus tatuajes, pues llevaba una camina sin mangas y la parte baja de una piyama.

-¿Por qué te los hiciste?

-No sé. Me gustaron. ¿No te gustan a ti?

-en general no pero… últimamente tengo ganas de uno de gena.

-¿Gena?

-Si, un temporal.

-Ah, ya.

-Tengo una amiga que te admira mucho, más que yo. Mucho más.

-¿Eso es posible? ¿El chico que descubrió mi obvia identidad no es mi fan numero uno? –le preguntó con sarcasmo pero sin malas intenciones.

-Si es posible. No soy tu fan numero  uno. Debe de haber muchos más que son más fans que yo. Apenas y tengo tres de los álbumes de tu banda.

-¿O sea que hay grupos a los cuales admiras más?

-Bueno si. Sinceramente. Por ejemplo U2. Es mi banda favorita.

-Bono ¿eh? Es buen grupo. A mi también me gusta U2.

-Que bien –dice Leonardo con una alegría un poco forzada.

Hay un lapso de silencio entre ambos después de eso. Leonardo mira a Adam a la cara. No puede sentirse algo inquieto por su presencia. Mira sus ojos verdes y cuando él se da cuenta Leonardo voltea el rostro.

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué? –le pregunta Adam, aunque intuía ya a que se refería.

-Por el hospedaje. Por el préstamo. Por todo lo de hoy. Por la piyama. Sabes, realmente pensé que si era verdad que eras tu y fueras arrogante o algo así, no me darías el préstamo, ya sabes por que…

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno es que dicen que hay famosos que son… que discriminan a los latinos.

-Bueno… ammm. No se que decirte. Tú eres… alguien agradable.

-¿Enserio piensas eso?

-Si, a mi abuela le agradaste mucho. También a mi prima y a sus hijos.

-Pensé que era tu hermana.

-Mi prima… -lo corrigió de nuevo mientras sonreía.

Adam caminó hasta el bote de basura y rosó el hombro de Leonardo quien se tensó al sentirlo tan cerca.

_< <No, no. Esto no puede ser. A pesar de ser Bi… esto es simplemente algo pasajero. Nunca podría. Debo de dejar de pensar en esto. Además el está casado y es famoso. ¡Cielos que tipo de enfermo soy! ¡Debería morir! Aunque podría al menos…>>_

-Muchas gracias, otra vez.

-No es nada –convino Adam y le puso la mano en el hombro a modo de cortesía y en un parpadeo sintió los brazos de Leonardo rodeando los suyos y su cabeza sobre sus hombros.

El estaba paralizado por la repentina y totalmente inesperada acción del joven a un lado de él. No sabia que hacer. No se sentía disgustado por ello pero… solo era repentino. Levanto los que quedaba libre se sus brazos y sin estar muy seguro de ello rodeo el cuerpo de Leonardo.

-Deberás muchas gracias –le dijo Leonardo, y Adam sentía cada palabra contra su hombro. Su aliento.- Prometo no atrasarme en los pagos.

Adam se rio por eso y lo separo de él con cuidado. Se rio aun más a verlo a la cara. Le puso la mano en la cabeza y le alborotó su frio cabello negro.

-Está bien –le dijo sonriendo.- Espero que tus problemas se arreglen pronto. Ahora ve adormir ya olvida eso por hoy.

Leonardo asintió y caminó hacia la cama donde dormía. Adam apagó la luz de la cocina y camino hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación. La lluvia aun caía fuertemente sobre la zona junto con los coléricos relámpagos. Cuando Adam iba a medio recorrido de las escaleras la voz de Leonardo lo detuvo.

-Buenas noches señor Adam Noah Levine.

Adam le sonrió como había hecho hace unos momentos y le contestó

-Buenas noches Leo.


	3. Ahora... El chef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la lluvia parece no querer cesar, aun que eso ha logrado que la relación familiar con Leonardo mejore. Especialmente con Adam, con quien por un accidente al practicar Yoga, parece estar saliendose del concepto original. La abuela de este también le ha ofrecido trabajo a Leonardo quien, sin estar muy seguro acepta prácticamente vivir con los Levine

_< <Y de alguna forma extraña, terminé convirtiéndome en el chef personal de la familia Levine…>>_

Después de aquel encuentro nocturno, las lluvias no terminaban de caer por toda la región, pasaron dos días hasta que por fin cesaron. Durante ese tiempo, la familia Levine y Leonardo pasaron por un pequeño periodo de escases de comida, puesto que esta extranjera familia no estaba acostumbrada a almacenar comida. Lo que iban a consumir lo compraban ese mismo día y como todas las tiendas estaban cerradas por el huracán, en el refrigerador de la abuela no había mucho de donde elegir.

Para la suerte de todos Leo había estudiado Gastronomía por tres años y con lo poco que había en la casa pudo preparar alimento decente y delicioso. Bistec con longaniza y queso fundido. Lo mas cercano que el pudo preparar a ese platillo tan bueno llamado “Alambre”

Los Levine quedaron maravillados con lo que Leonardo podía hacer con tan pocos recursos y la abuela lo felicitó por su trabajo.

Cuando las lluvias cesaron, sin dilaciones, la abuela, la prima de Adam y sus dos hijos salieron al supermercado para tratar de conseguir comida, pues aunque no se habían muerto de hambre todos tenían ganas de que Leonardo les pudiera preparar algo más exigente. La abuela decidió que Adam se quedara a hacerle compañía a Leonardo, pues había notado que pese a que era su invitado no congeniaban mucho…

 

La extrañada luz solar entraba por las ventanas y brindaba de un cierto grado de calor el interior de la casa, ambos, Adam y Leonardo, miraban televisión aun estando en piyama los dos, las noticias decían que el puente que conectaba las dos colonias estaba aun inundado y que hasta otro día el acceso estaría libre para el transporte. Entre otras cosas en una nota especial se anunciaba que todavía estaba en curso la búsqueda del desaparecido Adam Levine. Mostraban imágenes de su reciente esposa Behati Prinsloo quien estaba angustiada por su repentina huida del mapa.

Al ver eso, Adam apagó el televisor y miró el suelo, quedándose perdido en los colores de la alfombra.

-Si te disgusta tanto ¿Por qué no regresas? –le sugirió Leonardo, mirándolo a contra luz –no ganas nada ocultándote de todos.

-Es algo más difícil que eso… no creo que puedas entender

Leonardo no quiso contestarle ya que la respuesta era fácil de anticipar _< <Son temas muy complejos de gente famosa>>_ pensó para si Leonardo, a manera de arremedo, pues por más famoso que fuera uno, problemas son problemas. Todos los tienen.

-Puedes contarme que pasó –le dijo Leonardo subiendo los pies descalzos al sillón y volteándose para ver más de frente a Adam. Le gustaba apreciar su perfil, sobre todo cuando recién se levantaba.

-No sé… es una larga historia –le anticipa Adam.

-Pues… tenemos un rato en lo que vuelve tu familia. Amenos que no me tengas…

-No digas esas cosas. Es molesto. Aun que no es eso precisamente.

-Solo… sácalo. Te hará bien. Guardarse los problemas nunca es bueno.

Adam se pensó un poco en si contarle a Leonardo el por que había decidido desaparecerse del mundo. Lo había traído a su casa (de su abuela) ¿por que se compadeció de él? Era lo que pensaba pero, de alguna manera creía que podía confiar en él.

-Está bien… te contaré por qué me fui de Estados Unidos –le suelta Adam flagrantemente al verlo. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el semblante de Leonardo parecía muy vivo y a contra luz, sus ojos color miel tenían un brillo especial…

 _< <¡Si, si, si, si! ¡Me va a contar!>>_ pensaba muy excitado Leonardo.

-Necesitaba un tiempo. Se que suena raro pero es así. Me acababa de casar y todo. Amo a Behati pero, había mucha presión. Un día me senté a ver los discos de platino del estudio y… me pregunté que si ya había dado todo lo que podía darle al mundo. Había visto en algunos foros de Fans de mi banda que Marron 5 ya no era lo de antes. Que antes despertábamos sentimientos y ahora éramos más comerciales y lascivos. Teníamos más audiencia pero… como te diré, era más…

-¿Genérica? ¿Simple? ¿Común? ¿Se emocionan con cualquier cosa? –aventuró varias veces Leonardo esperando acertar.

-Si algo asi. Me habían invitado a participar en The Voice, otra vez pero… todo se me hace tan repetido ¿Cómo dirías tu?

-Monótono, ¿que se repite todos los días? ¿A eso te refieres?

-Si, eso. Las giras, conciertos, grabaciones de videos y canciones. Ir con fans, entrevistas…

 _< <¿Este tipo se está burlando de mi?>> _pensó Leonardo con cierto enfado

-…en fin. Todo eso no tendría sentido si la gente se volvía conformista, por que al hacerlo ellos nosotros también…

-Vaya problema –puntualiza Leonardo tratando de no sonar cínico a pesar de que el relato de Adam le parecía que no podía haber cosa más cínica que esa.

-Ya ni siquiera puedo practicar yoga…

-Ese es parte del problema. Tu rutina personal fue asaltada desde que te casaste. La verdad pensé que nunca lo harías… pero bueno. Empecemos por ahí. Te hace falta el yoga, y mucho. Deberías practicarlo.

-¿Dónde?

-Pues, aquí en tu casa, dah. La sala es muy grande solo hay que mover muebles.

Adam lo miraba con extrañeza, de momento no entendía que Leonardo asimilara tan bien su problema, y menos que le sugiriera volver al yoga después de tiempo.

Leonardo se levantó del sillón, se alisó la piyama y después le sonrió a Adam, quien con un poco de temor no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Vamos, hay que practicar ahora. Me gustaría aprender y más si es de ti –le dijo Leonardo con entusiasmo.

Adam se mostro algo reacio y decidió prender la televisión, pero aun continuaban con el especial del “Perdido Adam Levine” así que apagó la tele casi al instante. Miró a Leonardo, quien miraba a los alrededores tratando de buscar donde poner los muebles. Adam rió y se levantó, le dio una palmada en la espalda y de dirigió al sillón más grande.

Pasaron quince minutos moviendo sillones, la mesa de centro junto con sus figurillas de cerámica, el comedor, las sillas y todo para despejar el área que iban a usar. Adam, de nueva cuenta, le prestó  una camisa sin mangas y un pantalón de tela suave, lo que Leonardo conocía como pans. La alfombra colorida la dejaron en su lugar, pues era amplia y suave. Adam abrió las cortinas completamente para que el sol iluminara bien el interior.

Adam le explicó unas posiciones sencillas a Leonardo para poder comenzar.  Antes calentaron un poco.

Leonardo  no tardaba tanto como Adam tenia prevista que tardaría en realizar los movimientos y las poses correctamente. Solo había un pequeño detalle… casi no tenia flexibilidad en las piernas, por lo que pasar a hacer otras cosas era difícil. En ese momento, Adam recordó un ejercicio muy bueno que le había enseñado su primer instructora.

-Leo, ponte de pie. Vamos a hacer algo con tus tiesas piernas –le ordeno Adam al tiempo que el también se ponía de pie.

Adam se acerco a Leonardo y le pidió que levantara su pierna derecha, cuando lo hizo Adam la tomó con firmeza, y le dijo que se sostuviera de algo, por lo cual tuvieron que acercarse a un sillón. A brinquitos Leonardo llegó, se sostuvo con ambas manos al recarga brazos del sillón y no pasó mucho cuando Adam le comenzó a levantar la pierna. Sostenía su pie con la mano derecha y con la izquierda hacia presión en la rodilla para que no la doblara. Con forme más la levantaba Leonardo fruncía más el seño.

-¡Espera…, duele… ya bájala!

-Un poco más, resístelo. Es para que puedas continuar. Ere lo mismo con la otra.

Leonardo nunca había sido un hombre de deportes, así que el haberse ofrecido como compañero de Adam para yoga ya lo estaba desanimando. Pensaba en rendirse. Pero… hubo un recuerdo que llegó justo cuando quería arrojar a Adam lejos de él. La abuela Levine, le había dicho lo siguiente (en ingles): _“Hace tiempo no había visto Feliz así  a Adam, desde que llegamos aquí. Siempre estaba cabizbajo y con algo de mal humor, pero desde que llegó contigo es como si se hubiera encontrado un buen amigo, ayúdalo por favor”._

Por un momento no sintió ningún dolor, solo miraba a Adam sostener su pierna y notaba el rojo de sus mejillas por el esfuerzo de martirizarle la pierna, y sus ojos oliváceos. _< <Está bien, lo ayudaré en lo que pueda, como el amigo que debo ser>>_

-Listo ahora la otra. Súbela –le dijo Adam, pero Leonardo seguía perdido.-Oye, te he dicho que la levantes, ¡Vamos Leo!-le ordeno animadamente, no como un regaño.

-Uh, si, ya voy.

En cuanto puso su torturada pierna en el suelo, se percató que estaba muy adolorida y casi si fuerza, pero aun así puso su esfuerzo por seguir de pie. Adam le levantó la otra pierna del mismo modo que hizo con la anterior, evitando que se doblase con forme la sube, pero la tremulante pierna de Leonardo no servía mucho de apoyo. Esta vez, estando del todo en le mundo real y con todos sus sentidos bien medio despiertos, fue testigo de cómo el cuerpo de Adam se pegaba al de él, mientras le estiraba la pierna. El calor de sus manos sobre sus fríos pies le hizo sostenerse bien del sillón con las manos. Además tenía su cara a menos de veinte centímetros de la suya. _< <joder, joder, joder, ¡JODER! ¡¡CARAJO!!>>_

Su pierna trabajada se bamboleo como un trompo apunto de dejar de girar, y por puro miedo de caerse se sostuvo de los hombros de Adam, los presionó con fuerza.

-Tranquilo, yo te sostengo, no te caerás.

La fuerza de su pierna lo traicionó, y por la posición que tenían, hizo caer a Adam hacia atrás, con Leonardo cayendo amenazadoramente sobre él. Adam no sostuvo a Leonardo durante la caída, buscaba caer con los brazos para no lastimarse la espalda pero no funcionó. El golpe fue fuerte y aunque por milagro su cabeza aterrizo jodidamente sobre la esquina de la alfombra, no fue lo que mantuvo consiente a Adam, fue la boca de Leonardo sobre la suya la que lo realmente lo derribó. Se quedó mirando la  pared unos segundos hasta que, aun boca a boca, Adam habló, puesto que no sentía el respirar de Leonardo.

-Leo, levántate… ¿Qué tienes?- lo hizo a un lado y se percató de que estaba inconsciente y muy pálido…

 

Al abrir los ojos, toda la familia estaba presente en la sala hablando con Adam, quien llevaba la misma ropa, así que no debió haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había desmayado. _< <Hay no, que pena. A donde me vengo a desmayar…>>._ Leonardo estaba acostado sobre el sofá cama extendido. Uno de los hermanos se acercó a él y le dio de beber  leche con chocolate, de las que ya están hechas. Leonardo la bebió tras incorporarse.

-¿Esta bien Leo? – preguntó el chico.

-Si, gracias.

-¿Tienes problemas de glucosa? –preguntó la prima de Adam sentándose a un lado de él. Tenía los mismos ojos de la abuela. Azules y muy hermosos.

-Si, lamento todo esto es que… estábamos practicando Yoga y… me desmayé. No habíamos desayunado.

-Si ya me dijo Adam. Descansa un rato.

-Huele a carne… -dijo Leonardo volteando hacia la cocina.

-Esperábamos que nos pudieras cocinar pero estás enfermo –dijo el otro hermano, uno bajito y rubio.

-No se preocupen, puedo cocinar. También tenía ideas para cocinarles algo.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Si.

Leonardo se puso la ropa que llevaba cuando llegó (ya lavada) y se dirigió a la cocina. Pasó dentro una hora preparando un guisado especial que había aprendido de una de sus maestras. Preparó también una crema de champiñones que serviría primero. Adam y sus sobrinos le ayudaron a servir los paltos y una vez todo listo se sentaron a comer juntos.

Entre la platica surgió el si Leonardo podía volver a su casa, él les contó que hasta mañana estaría libre el camino. Increíblemente, el ambiente entre Leonardo y Adam no estaba tenso, por una parte Leonardo no recordaba que había besado por accidente a Adam y este por su parte decidió no prestarle atención al suceso.

Al terminar de comer, la abuela, la prima y los sobrinos felicitaron a Leonardo por la comida, tras eso comieron el pastel de moka que habían comprado en el Súper. Mientras comían, la abuela platicaba con la prima, hablan en susurros hasta que Adam, pensando que Leonardo se sentiría mal por que sus familiares se secretan, las interrumpió.

-¿Se puede saber que tanto hablan, damas?

-Estábamos pensando en que, como ya no nos gusta comer tan seguido, pizza y comida rápida como esa…, queríamos preguntarle a Leo que si quiere que lo contratemos como nuestro chef personal.

Leonardo dejó suspendido el tenedor con el pastel justo antes de entrar a su boca, lo regreso al plato y miró sorprendido a la prima Levine

-¿De verdad?

-Si, es que, bueno… me enamore de tus platillos y… Prometemos pagarte bien.

-Bueno yo…

Adam estaba algo desconcertado, ya que si Leonardo aceptaba, su abuela terminaría pagando el préstamo a fin de cuentas. Pero el sabia que no podía meterse en los asuntos de la abuela, por eso el está en su casa. Mostrando sorpresa pero no rechazo, Adam preguntó:

-¿Están seguras?

-Si, queremos que nos cocines Leo, por favor.

-¿Desayuno, comida y cena? –preguntó Leonardo, enumerando cada cosa con los dedos.

-Y uno que otro postre.

Leonardo apartó la vista un momento, los sobrinos, la prima, la abuela y Adam lo miraban fijamente y Leonardo no puedo sentirse presionado. Después, recordó una vez más las palabras de la abuela y tras estudiar la situación por todos los ángulos posibles, regresó la mirada, se topó con tres pares de ojos azules, unos verdes y otros muy conocidos ojos oliváceos.

-Está bien. Acepto. Solo debo regresar a casa y avisarle a mi tía que he conseguido trabajo.

-¡Great!- exclamó la abuela.

 

Esa noche, en la oscuridad del cuarto, recostado al lado de uno de sus sobrinos, Adam pensaba en lo que ocurrió en la mañana y no podía reaccionar ante esa sensación, que de alguna manera era tan diferente para él. Pero al final, se convenció de que podría vivir con eso. Con él como si chef.

_< <Ahora veré a Leo todos los días… solo espero que, de verdad, no se acuerde del beso>>_

 


	4. El viaje predilecto de la abuela Levine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La abuela Levine ha decidido hacer un viaje por las vacaciones de verano, pues desde que llegaron a México no han podido visitar ningún destino turístico que este ofrece.   
> Claro que por ser mexicano, Leonardo será un punto clave en la elección del paradero vacacional... en cuanto a Adam, en el trascurso de los días siguientes se dará cuenta de una extraña sensación cuando esta cerca del chico que subió la cortina muchos meses atrás...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a las pocas personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fanfic, espero lo quieran seguir leyendo :3
> 
> Los diálogos supuestamente hablados en ingles los escribiré en cursiva. No confundir con pensamientos.  
> Espero les guste la historia que un que va lento el desarrollo del romance (es para darle un aire de realismo) siento que se desenvuelve de manera fresca.  
> Gracias... :3 
> 
> PD: si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía, disculpen :P

 

Muy temprano por la mañana, Adam escuchó ruidos en la sala y lo primero que pensó fue que Leonardo se estaría alistando para irse a su casa. Se quitó las sabanas de encima, uno de sus sobrinos, con el cabello muy enmarañado, se dio vuelta envolviéndose completamente. Se puso las pantuflas y caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió, bajó por la escalera. A mitad de la pendiente miró como su abuela platicaba con Leonardo, ambos en el umbral de la puerta. Leonardo llevaba su portafolio entre el brazo y su costado.  La abuela le dio un beso en la mejilla y le acarició el cabello. Después percatándose de la presencia de Adam, lo señalo y sonrió, seguido, Leonardo volteo.

-Ya te vas…

-Le dije a mi tía que llegaría temprano. Pero volveré en la tarde-dijo sintiéndose apenado por irse sin decirle.

-Bien, te veré entonces. Cuídate Leo –le estiró la mano, Leonardo avanzó hasta él y se la estrechó con firmeza.

_< <No quiero irme… ¡Ya por favor Leonardo! Solo serán unas horas>>_

_< <Se iba a ir y sin decirme nada el muy…>> _pensó Adam después de despedirse.

-Me puede despedir de los demás, no quisiera despertarlos.

- _Claro, Leonardo_ –dijo la abuela en español con un acento muy gringo.

-Bien. Hasta la tarde. Nos vemos Adam- abrió y cerró la puerta desapareciendo tras ella. Caminó hasta la calle, miró el garaje donde estaba el auto de Adam. Del señor prestamista Noah. Y con el viento frio y el cielo a medio despejar, paso a paso se acercaba más a la estación del autobús.

 

Dentro de la casa Levine la abuela dejó salir un suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un licuado. Adam terminó de observar la puerta y se giró sobre sus talones para regresar a dormir, pues eran las siete de la mañana y tenia que alistarse para ir al despacho.

-¡¿Ya se fue Leo?!-exclamó su prima casi frente a él. Adam retrocedió algo asustado, tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza del barandal para no caer.-¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-El tío Adam se levantó corriendo para despedirlo –dijo su sobrino más pequeño, rascándose un ojo con el puño.

-Pequeño mentiroso. No fui corriendo- se trató de justificar Adam.

-Va a regresar en la tarde ¿no? –preguntó su prima de nuevo.

-Si –le contestó Adam de forma reacia.- ¿De casualidad te gusta Leonardo?

-No, pero cocina muy bien. Si tuviera unos diez años más yo… bueno, dejémoslo en que si me gustaría. Pero no, aun es un niño.

Tras ducharse, peinarse, vestirse y arreglar sus cosas de trabajo, Adam salió de su casa al garaje, subió a su auto y se encaminó al despacho.

Era raro volver a ir solo a ese lugar, pues la última vez tuvo una compañía algo rara. Si era bastante rara, pero agradable al fin.

Para las 9:30 de la mañana, Leonardo había regresado a la casa de los Levine, y aunque se encogió de hombros al no ver a Adam ahí (había recordado que tenia que volver a trabajar en el despacho como prestamista) su sonrisa volvió  al ver al resto de la familia.

  _< <¿De donde habrá sacado el dinero suficiente para montar un negocio propio?>>_, pensó Leonardo a medida que saludaba a la familia del susodicho.

Esa mañana preparó un omelete especial con champiñones. La familia para la cual ahora trabajaba estaba maravillada por el sabor exquisito de la comida.

Muchos días pasaron desde que las cosas aparentaban haber regresado a la normalidad. Leonardo llegaba a la casa Levine puntualmente a las 9:30 am ( o casi todos lo días) y regresaba a su casa a eso de las 10 de la noche. Todo el día con los parientes del último hombre en la faz de la tierra con quien hubiera esperado tener una relación tan cercana. En cuanto a él, solo lo veía en el desayuno y en la cena, pues llegaba a las 6 de la tarde.

Solo el sobrino mayor de Adam había regresado a la escuela, la primaria del otro sobrino aun no reanudaba clases pues estaba completamente inundada. Leonardo había entrelazado una relación especial con ese pequeño, pues todas las mañanas se encargaba de tener los odios de Leonardo atentos a cada palabra que él dijera, siempre tenia una historia diferente que contarle.

En cuanto a Leonardo en sí, su tensión emocional había disminuido bastante con respecto a Adam, pues su presencia se le había hecho tan común que dejó de verlo como una celebridad para verlo como un amigo.

Cuando el verano estaba por comenzar, la abuela quien había estado mencionando en los últimos meses que quería ir de vacaciones a Cancún o Acapulco, decidió sacar todos sus ahorros de _“debajo del colchón”_ para poder irse con su familia de vacaciones. Claro que la palabra familia incluía a Leonardo.

El día en que anunció aquella gran odisea, Adam no estaba en casa a pesar de ser domingo, había salido con sus sobrinos al supermercado para traer la comida de la semana, pues i algo habían aprendido de Leonardo era que debían tener siempre reservas “por si las dudas”.

-¿Cancún?-preguntó Leonardo mientras meneaba la sopa de calabaza en la cual se había enfocado la última media hora.

-Dice la abuela que desde que llegamos a México, ha tenido ganas de ir a una de sus playas Tu eres de aquí ¿Qué opinas?-dijo la prima de Adam.

-Pues es muy bonita. Hace mucho tiempo fui con mis primos. La verdad la recomiendo. Si la abuela(ya la llamaba así desde la tercera semana de trabajar con ellos) quiere ir, es una excelente decisión.

-Bien. Se pondrá feliz. A propósito ¿Aceptarás ir con nosotros?

-No losé. No quiero causar más gastos. Además acabo de pagarle la deuda Adam y no creo que sea correcto…

-Por favor, solo serán tres días. Los niños estarán felices de que vallas, la abuela aun más, yo más, y Adam más.

-¿Por qué todos ponen el hecho de que Adam siempre es el más feliz de que esté aquí?

-¿De veras no lo notas? Tiene una energía que antes de que llegaras no mostraba. Quizá no lo grite pero si que esta agusto. Además sus “peleas” cada media hora lejos de enojarlo lo despejan de todo el estrés del día. La abuela tenía razón contigo. Harás que recupere su vida.

Al escuchar esas palabras alentadoras, Leonardo sintió un huracán de emociones y sentimientos encontrados. Su primera reacción fue ponerse feliz por él, pero al pensarlo mejor, mientras meneaba el guisado de calabaza, sabia que no quería que esta etapa de su vida terminara con un “Gracias por todo Leonardo, tengo que regresar a Los Angeles a seguir grabando”

_< <No quiero. Pero de todas formas es algo que no podré evitar>>_

Además cada vez que Leonardo se quedaba dormido por estar estudiando recetas nuevas hasta altas horas de la noche, Adam pasaba por el a su casa para llevarlo  a la suya. La familia, a pesar de ser amable, era algo presionante con el tema de la comida, pues estaban completamente hechizados con esta.

-Esa sopa huele muy bien-soltó la prima acercándose a la estufa y esnifando el vaporoso sazón. –Como todo lo que preparas.

-Gracias –respondió muy distante.

A las discusiones a las que la prima Levine se refería eran siempre enfocadas a la comida. Adam siempre reprochaba algo de su sabor o consistencia, hasta de su temperatura. _“Esta algo salado, le faltó sabor, me gustaría que estuviera más caliente, la crema de zanahoria generalmente es más espesa chef Leonardo”_

 Claro que todo lo hacia para molestarlo, pues la verdad es que le gustaba mucho dicha comida. Cuando Leonardo adquirió el valor suficiente para contestarle y más importante, la confianza para mandarlo al carajo tras cada reclamo las situaciones de “pelea” mataban de risa a los demás. Aunque de vez en cuando la abuela pensaba que se enojaban de verdad, y Leonardo a veces terminaba molesto de verdad, y sino fuera por los sermones de la prima Levine: _“Desde pequeño siempre ha sido muy contestón, pero lo hace jugando, así que no te enojes con él”,_ se habría pensado seriamente el seguir trabajando en esa casa.

 _-¿Qué opinas?_ –dijo la abuela en inglés.

-¿Sobre la playa? –aventuró Leonardo, pues sabia que se refería a él.-Me parece bien, solo que deben estar seguros a que playa ir y cuando. Claro para pensar en que ropa llevar y eso.

La abuela se dirigió en ingles a su nieta, conversaron unos segundos y después la prima se volvió hacia Leonardo.

-La abuela quiere ir la próxima semana, mi hijo ya sale de la secudaria y nos gustaría aprvechar esa primera semana para ir.

-¿Toda la semana?

-Si. ¿No puedes?

-Si, me parece bien – dijo Leonardo algo distante, aunque no sabia muy bien por que. _< <Dijo solo tres días…>>_

Pensaba en que seria algo difícil estar en un lugar tan publico con una celebridad… amigo desaparecido. Después de todo, es Adam Levine por el amor de Cristo. En un lugar como Acapulco o Cancún lo reconocerían tan solo bajar de ese carro. Seria la noticia del año y Leonardo lo sabia muy bien. Tanto, que se imaginaba la nota en todas las televisoras del mundo.

_“Después de un poco más de un año desaparecido, el vocalista de la banda Marron 5 apareció con una pequeña parte se su familia en las playas de Cancún/Acapulco. La horda de fanáticos y paparazis se le dejaron ir encima, aplastándolo contra la arena. Su inconsolable esposa Behati Prinsloo, acudió en su Jet privado hasta el aeropuerto mas cercano para recoger a su esposo y llevarlo de regreso a casa…”_

Cuando la comida estuvo hecha y los presentes se sentaron a comer, la plática sobre el viaje a la playa se retomó por parte del sobrino menor. Insistía muy ansioso en que quería ir a jugar al mar. El otro sobrino también deseaba ir, pues por esas fechas era su cumpleaños y quería celebrarlo al lado del océano, con la luna sobre ellos y una fogata grande.

Leonardo estaba algo caído de hombros en un extremo de la mesa, pues el hecho de que en ese viaje, por el menor descuido toda esta etapa pudiera cavar seria un final también para él por que…¿Cómo continuar después de todo esto? ¿Qué actitud se supone que debe tener después de haber vivido con Adam Levine y su familia? Ya que posiblemente eso seria lo más emocionante que le pudiera pasar en la vida.

Tres días después de aquella sopa de calabaza, cuando el sobrino mayor salió de la secundaria, muy temprano la familia Levine estaba ya lista para partir hacia Cancún, el destino predilecto después de varias sesiones familiares. Solo faltaba un pequeño detalle…Leonardo.

-¿Estará dormido? –preguntó la prima.

-Lo más probable es que si. Ayer se notaba un poco nervioso. No ha deber dormido –le respondió Adam.

-Por cierto… ¿Llevas ya tu disfraz?

-Si, no te preocupes, peluca, sudadera y barba afeitada. Todo listo. Y claro no olvido el no quitarme la camisa.

-Perfecto. Bueno, parece que debemos pasar por él. Es un dormilon.

-¡Mamá ya quiero ir a la playa! –gruño el sobrino pequeño.

-Lose, lose. Pasaremos por Leo y después nos iremos.

 

Todos subieron en le auto. Adam en el volante, la abuela en el asiento del copiloto y los sobrinos y la prima atrás. Por ahora iban bien, pero cuando subiera Leonardo, bueno, algunos estarían “estrechando” lazos más de lo querido.

Al llegar a casa de Leonardo, Adam tocó el claxon tres veces, como siempre que iba a su casa por él. Salió de carro al ver que este hombrezuelo no salía. Tocó la puerta y casi enseguida abrió la puerta Leonardo, llevaba una maleta negra de tamaño mediano, una gorra verde de la universidad donde estudió, una camisa de cuadros con una playera blanca debajo de decía: Beach is Life con un estilo californiano que Adam reconoció enseguida, pues por muy curioso que pareciera el había usado la misma camisa mucho tiempo atrás.

-Es hora de irnos, flojo. ¿Y tu tía?

-Tubo que salir, está algo ocupada. Ya me despedí de ella.

-Yo quería despedirme de ella.

Leonardo sintió un palpitar algo acelerado por un momento.

Leonardo subió en el carro como dios le dio a entender, pues los sobrinos parecían ser más grandes dentro del auto que fuera de él. Al final tubo que cargar al sobrino pequeño.

 

Con casi tres horas de viaje, el ambiente dentro del vehículo era tan ameno como cuando empezó. Para no aburrirse, ponían diferentes canciones en el estéreo y la abuela decidía quien de los demás debía cantarla, y si no la sabia, debía escoger una e interpretarla. El único que casi no cantaba, muy a pesar de todos, era Adam, pues iba manejando. Solo una vez cantó en todo lo que llevaban del viaje. Interpretó una de sus canciones. Y no pudo ser más conmovedor que otra cosa, tanto, que al final él quería llorar. La garganta se le cerraba de vez en cuando. La abuela no lo notó, ni los niños, pero la prima y Leonardo si. Pero claro, era natural al interpretar Lost Stars…

- _Ok, Leo. Its your turn_ – dijo la abuela.

-Bien. Ammm, esa no la se. Pero siempre he querido cantar la canción de Frank Sinatra, me refiero a Fly me to the moon.  Esa me gusta mucho.

Tras buscar un poco entre las canciones de la memoria usb, encontraron varios éxitos de Frank Sinatra y entre ellos estaba esa canción.

_Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars_

_Let m see what spring it’s like on Jupiter or Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, baby, kiss me…_

-Cantas hermoso Leo. Es el mejor cover que he escuchado-dijo sarcásticamente Adam.

-Lo dice alguien que creyó que cantar Yesterday seria buena idea…-le contestó Leonardo de inmediato, acercándose al asiento del conductor.

Su prima se partió de risa al escuchar eso, y sus sobrinos le siguieron. Pues también creían que esa no fue buena idea.

-Todos sabemos que nadie en la fas de la tierra puede hacer un cover decente de los Beatles, por el amor de Cristo, ¿en que pensabas?

-Ya sé, ya sé. No fue mi mejor idea. Y será mi maldición y bla, bla, bla –le reprochó Adam.

_< <No puedo creer lo pesado que se ha hecho, pero debo admitir que es gracioso>>_

 

Tras cantar unas cuantas canciones más, los sobrinos y la abuela se quedaron dormidos. La prima Levine y Leonardo no tardaron mucho en acompañarlos al país de los sueños. Adam se quedó viendo la carretera y los muchos carros que iban en la misma dirección que ellos. Camiones  y modelos varios de autos se desplazaban por el largo camino doble de asfalto gris.

La tarde los alcanzó, pintando de naranja el suelo. Se encontraban a solo una hora de su destino. La carretera se había llenado de luces amarillas y otras cuantas rojas, no muchas, eso si.

Por un momento Adam desvió la vista de la carretera hacia el espejo retrovisor central, y, con el rostro brillando de naranja con los intermitentes rayos de sol y el viento fresco revolviéndole el cabello que no cubría la gorra verde, vio dormido a Leonardo. Regresó su atención al volante tan rápido como la apartó de él.

_< <Creo que no lo recuerda. Eso esta bien. En cambio yo, desgraciadamente no puedo olvidar eso…Pero no pasa nada, todo ira bien, estoy seguro>>_

\----------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche consiguieron dos habitaciones en uno de los hoteles más caros de toda la costa de Cancún.

Dos habitaciones, las cuales eran las únicas disponibles, pues al parecer toda la gente había decidido esa playa en estas vacaciones de verano.

Situadas en el quinceavo piso, dos antes de lo que se llama coloquialmente como PenHouse. Estaban enfrente para suerte de la familia. Pensaron de primer momento que lo más probable seria que estuvieran una muy lejos de la otra. O al menos eso parecía mostrar la cara de la recepcionista del hotel. Al final, un par de botones los llevaron hasta el piso designado.

Al llegar allí, la abuela por ser la patrocinadora de tan exótico viaje (o como le diría Leonardo, la Paganini, recordando lo que había escuchado en una película de Cantinflas) ordenó que ella se quedaría con su nieta en la habitación con dos camas individuales y que los hombrecitos deberían quedarse en la otra donde habían dos camas matrimoniales. Los demás aceptaron sin chistar.

Hubo una ocasión en que Adam se puso nervioso cuando la recepcionista y uno de los botones lo miraban con cierta curiosidad. En especial la recepcionista. Se notaba ser una mujer muy perspicaz. Pero al ser tarde, y estar algo cansada, no le dio mas seguimiento a su sospecha.

-El difras que te confirió Leonardo funciono, tío Adam-dijo el sobrino mayor. Adam le alborotó el cabello.

-Si, es todo un Einstein nuestro Leonardo.

Su “disfraz” estaba principalmente conferido por una peluca con rizos tupidos y negros casi al grado de un afro, unas gafas de sol comunes “no como las que normalmente usas, no seas vanidoso” le había dicho Leonardo; una sudadera roja que encontraron perdida en el closet, pantalones algo flojos “Por el amor de dios, son los que hombres de tu edad de clase media usan, ¡debemos vernos como una familia normal!” le recalcó a Adam; y por fin, como toque final, unas sandalias cerradas, especiales para andar por la playa.

El botones metió el equipaje y les mostró la habitación. Después y antes de irse les recordó que cualquier cosa que necesitaran podían llamar a servicio al cliente. Tras Adam darle una propina común, el botones se fue, cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

-¿Cuándo iremos ala playa, tío?- pregunto con su dulce voz el sobrino pequeño.

-Mañana, pequeñín.

El chico pareció entristecerse un poco y corrió a la cama más próxima a la puerta y se arrojó sobre ella. Su hermano le siguió y se arrojó sobre él, después hacían como que jugaban luchas sobre el colchón.

Leonardo veía aquella habitación y aunque fuera la ultima, parecía que la habían seleccionado con sumo cuidado para ellos de entre las demás. El interior era de un sutil color hueso, con los muebles de caoba. Las puertas del mismo tono que las paredes, la alfombra del piso era solo un poco más oscura que el resto de la tapicería. Leonardo se acercó a la ventana de la habitación mientras los pequeños aun jugaban detrás de él. Se asombró por la vista imposible que se apreciaba desde ahí. Muchas luces de los hoteles vecinos, de las piscinas, restaurantes, discotecas, aun había mucha gente abajo, festejando, comiendo, bailando, nadando…

-¡Contra Leo! –gritó el más chico de los sobrinos.

Apenas reaccionó para sentir como lo jalaban contra la cama. Los dos sobrinos los arremetían contra el colchón riéndose de su confusión y de sus pobres intentos por liberarse.

-¡No! Esperen… ¡Ajaa! Ya verán pequeños mequetrefes… Ay… ven acá malandrín.

-Tío, se nos escapa. _¡Ayúdanos!_ –dijo esto ultimo en inglés.

-Solo inténtalo, prestamista de cuarta-dijo Leonardo, taciturno.- ¡Anda, no seas cobarde!

-¿De cuarta?-repitió Adam, levantando las cejas y sonriendo. Se quedó parado unos segundos y después con gran agilidad  le sostuvo las piernas y se las inmovilizó.- ¡Lo tengo, rasúrenlo!

-¡Si! –dijeron los chicos al unísono

-¡Nooo! ¡Esperen! No, no, ¡Nooooooo!- gritó Leonardo de forma aguda y cómica, rayando en lo desesperado.

Los sobrinos y Adam reían por eso.

-¿Qué le hacen al pobre de Leo? –dijo la prima, después de abrir la habitación.- Déjenlo ya. Debemos bajar a cenar.

-¿Podremos ir a la piscina?- gritó el sobrino mayor.

-No, amor. Hasta mañana. Adam, Leo, vamos arréglense. No olvides la peluca… ja, ja, ja, ja –reía con saña.

Adam la miraba con cierto desprecio y hacia una mueca.

-Ya vamos- soltó con el mismo desprecio.

Su prima dio un aplauso y se fue burlándose abiertamente.

-No tenias un disfraz mas decente- dijo Adam, dirigiendo su mirada cazadora hacia Leonardo.

-Te reconocerían de inmediato. No seas vanidoso. Cubrí lo que creo e lo mas primordial en tu imagen. Todo lo que no te haga ser tú. No se como no te han descubierto antes.

-Bueno eso es porque… casi todo mis clientes son mayores. Casi no tengo de tu edad.- dijo algo cabizbajo. _< <Además eres muy listo>>_pensó,

-Como sea. Es mejor apurarnos

Adam permaneció parado, contemplando la sonrisa de Leonardo al quitarse al pequeño y rubio sobrino de encima, otra vez. Había  algo en ese joven de veinticinco años que le daba algo de… ¿Paz? ¿Confort? No sabía como llamarlo, pero era un sentimiento muy positivo. Algo que no sentía desde…

 _< <Desde que no veo a Behati>>_ pensó y fue al baño, pues algo de llanto clamaba salir por su cantarina garganta.

 

Abajo, en el restaurante las coas tenían muy buen aspecto. Muy ameno y familiar en lo posible. Una vez más con su exótica peluca, Adam sorbía educadamente la crema de elote desde la cuchara. Le dio un trago a la cerveza y volvió a la crema amarillenta. El pequeño sobrino platicaba con su hermano sobre los juegos Online de su celular. Las damas platicaban alegremente en inglés. Cosas de mujeres y cosas del pasado y de futuros planes. La demás gente estaba en un ambiente muy agradable. Las voces iban y venían desde todos los rincones del establecimiento. Había una banda local tocando jazz tropical. Los meseros andaban por todos lados con bandejas con comida y bebidas. Nadie parecía percatarse del invitado especial que tenían a un lado.

-Que emoción la tuya…

-No es por nada especial.

-Seguramente es porque esto no está a tu categoría –bromeó Leonardo, levantando el dedo meñique como signo de elegancia.

-No digas eso –dijo Adam, su tono era el de una persona a la que le acaban de avisar de una tragedia familiar muy grave.

-¿Qué ocurre? Desde que salimos del cuarto has estado con ese animo… -Leonardo meditó la situación un momento y después aventuró-. Es por tu esposa, ¿cierto? Piensas en ella, probablemente en tus amigos, el resto del grupo claro. A ellos me refiero. A otros conocidos, aunque no creo. En tu vida…

-Quieres dejar de pensar solo un momento. Me abrumas más de lo que ya estoy.

-Lo siento, es que…-Leonardo tragó saliva, pues no creía que le fuera a decir lo siguiente: no me gusta verte así. Me preocupo por como te sientes.

-Es solo que…la extraño… y si, pensaba también en mis amigos del grupo. A pesar de estar con mi familia y contigo, aun me siento deprimido antes de irme a dormir. A veces ese par de “mocosos” como los llamas tú, me hacen plática de cosas de niños, me distrae un poco pero al apagar la luz…

-Se como es eso. Me sentía igual cuando dejé mi hogar, mis amigos y mis papás. Los primeros días siempre son los mas difíciles, y en tu caso, por el estilo de vida que llevabas, es natural que se extienda un tiempo mas. Creo que lo mejor que pudiste hacer fue trabajar. Así mantienes tu mente ocupada en algo.

-Sabes mucho de cómo manejar la depresión.  Se nota que la has padecido mucho tiempo.

-¿Eso crees? Pues la verdad es que si, no tanto como uno llegase a pensar, así al borde del suicidio. Pero, al ver que los demás en la ciudad tenían amigos cerca, tenían trabajo, a toda su familia, una pareja… yo me sentía tan invisible, tan insignificante que muchas veces pensé que seria mejor regresar y olvidarme de esos “sueños” de grandeza. Pase mucho tiempo dependiendo de mi tía. Pero al toparme contigo supe que mi suerte iba a cambiar… no se, significó mucho para mi ese encuentro. Significa, más bien.

-Valla, jamás pensé eso de ti. Si te soy sincero jamás me pregunté que seria de tu vida una vez que te  alejabas en ese autobús. Pensaba que eras un listillo que vivía a lo grande como alguien normal de tu edad. Disfrutando de haber conocido a Adam Levine y así- dijo en voz baja y sonrió, pero sin aires de superioridad.

-Te dije que no sonrieras. Ese un uno de tus talones de Aquiles, es muy notoria de ti- le dijo Leonardo flagrantemente al presionarle suavemente la mandíbula. Pero lo cierto era que deseaba contemplarlo siempre con esa expresión. Al pensar en eso se quedó perdido en su rostro. La música se fue. La gente salvo Adam y el habían desaparecido.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Adam, pues la mano de Leonardo seguía sobre su rostro.

-Ah, nada. Es solo que pensaba que aun así te pareces bastante a ti.

-Bueno, tu me vez todos los días. Además con esta ropa  y este fabuloso peinado…solo relájate quieres. Pareciera una misión de alta seguridad el mantenerme oculto.

 _< <Es solo que me moriría si te vas>>_ pensó Leonardo con una felicidad sarcástica.

Al final solo se rio.

-Y bien ¿Cuáles son los planes para mañana, caballeros? –interrogó la prima Levine.

-Playa, tal vez la disco, un paseo por la costa –sugirió Leonardo, con una sonrisa en su boca.

-Perfecto, mañana nos arreglaremos bien. Ay, miren, ¡ya vienen los camarones!

La cena familiar culminó a las 12 am. Subieron en el elevador hasta casi el cielo, como había dicho la abuela cuando les dieron el cuarto. Una canción que le puso los pelos de punta a Adam (los pelos debajo de los rizos tupidos) sonaba en el elevador con una sutil frecuencia.

 _< <¡Esa es Love Somebody, joder!>>_ pensó Adam. Y a partir de ahí, al escuchar cantar en el elevador al nieto, primo, tío y amigo Levine la tensión se volvió palpable, tanto que cortaba la respiración.

 

En la habitación las cosas no eran mejores, ahora en lugar de notarlo deprimido, lo notaba furioso. Los sobrinos adormilados claro no lo percibieron y caminaron derechito a la cama. Se quitaron los zapatos y parte de la ropa, hasta quedar en camiseta  y calzoncillos. Solo tocar la almohada los noquearía hasta otro día.

-No debes enojarte. Son tus vacaciones –dijo Leonardo pero Adam no contestó. Se quitaba la recientemente molesta camisa negra, la estúpida peluca, los lentes de prestamista aburrido y amargado y el resto del torpe pero funcional atuendo.

-Se supone dormiríamos con un niño cada quien –dijo algo irritado Adam.

-Murieron al tocar la almohada,  pero los puedo despertar si…

-No déjalos, será por hoy nada más. Me lavare los dientes.

 Cuando salió del baño, Leonardo estaba en ropa interior (playera sin manga color amarilla y unos bóxers algo cortos color azul cielo) recargado en el alfeizar, observando la noche de  casi luna llena.

-Ya desocupé el baño.

-Si ya voy – dijo Leonardo y se encamino a la puerta blanca.

Al salir, Adam estaba recostado con los brazos en la nuca, con la mirada perdida en el techo. Leonardo pudo apreciar los tatuajes de su piel y ahora sin la peluca rizada el contemplarlo le era mas grato. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla de ella, tomó su maleta y la abrió para revisar dentro. Estuvo ahí cinco minutos, ya había sacado media ropa del interior para buscar quien sabe que.

-Ya ven a dormir-dijo Adam detrás de él.

-¿Sigues despierto? –preguntó sorprendido Leonardo, mirando aun la maleta.

-Si. ¿Qué tanto buscas?

-Un antifaz. Hay veces en las que mis ojos se abren al dormir.

-Que horror –bromeo Adam. El mal humor se le estaba pasando.

-Estoy seguro de que…lo heché. Hay carajo donde… ¡Aquí estas maldito! – se levantó y recogió toda la ropa y hecha bola la regresó a la maleta.-Mañana la volveré a arreglar.

Rodeó la cama y se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía. Retiró las sabanas y se introdujo y las arrojó sobre la mitad de su cuerpo. Al voltear velozmente a su  derecha se percató de la mirada de Adam. Que lo tenía en el blanco como un arquero. Era una mirada distante pero serena. Como si no lo mirara a él pero a la vez fuera lo único en todo el mundo. Leonardo se extrañó por eso y se colocó el antifaz de manera que le colgara en el cuello.

-Esa mirada me hace querer dormir en la alfombra…-le dijo algo nervioso.

-¿Qué…? Ha no hagas caso, pensaba en… bueno no importa ya. Apagaré la luz.

Leonardo asintió y enseguida todo quedo a merced de la noche y la luz de la luna peleando por ser las de mayor volumen en la habitación. Leonardo estuvo apunto de ponerse el antifaz cuando la voz de Adam lo detuvo.

-Leo, crees que si todo se arreglara y yo volviera a Los Ángeles, ¿Seguiríamos siendo amigos?

En ese momento maldecía no tener el antifaz puesto por que sus ojos estaban como platos. Como ventanas abiertas.

-¿A que viene eso?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.- Eso depende.

-¿De que?

-De ti. Sabes que por mi seriamos amigos por toda la vida del universo. Ja, ja. Pero si, esa es la verdad. Todo depende de ti, amigo –dijo mientras abría las manos para acentuar sus palabras.

-Es verdad. Aunque no se que valla a pasar si todo vuelve a ser como antes.

-Te equivocas, nada será como antes. Será diferente una vez regreses. Debes hacerlo. Mucha gente más importante te necesita –soltó con un aire de depresiva reflexión.

Adam lo escuchó atento al Leonardo decir eso. Sabía que era verdad, pero sentía pena por él. Y creyó que no fue bueno decir eso. No quería hacerlo sentir mal. No quería dejarlo solo…

-Tal vez quieras irte a Los Ángeles con migo y con mi familia…

Esa proposición, lejos de alegrarlo, lo sumió más en un suspiro casi inagotable. Un suspiro mental

-No, Adam. No estas pensando las cosas con claridad. No es tan fácil como parece. Tu crees que yo seria feliz de aceptar eso así sin más. Pero no estas tomando en cuenta lo más delicado. Si es muy difícil acostumbrarse a otra ciudad del mismo país, ahora piensa en como seria el aclimatarse a otra cultura, otro país, otra forma de pensar. No me desagrada la idea pero…

-Solo no quiero que estés solo. Eso es todo.

-Te lo agradezco. Pero quiero pensar las cosas antes de tomar una decisión de esas dimensiones.

-Te entiendo. Bueno, espero que aceptes –dijo Adam y bostezó. Estiro los brazos y se acurrucó entre las sabanas.- Buenas noches, Leo.

-Si, buenas noches –se puso el antifaz y se volteo del lado contrario a su compañero.

_< <¡Pero seré imbécil! ¡Debí decir que si, QUE SI QUIERO IR! ¡Que no quiero que nadie lo encuentre nunca! Leonardo esas ofertas no se rechaza. Hay pero que idiotaaaaaaa! ¡Carajo, carajo, carajo, carajo, y mil carajos! Por Jesucristo, tenia que ponerme filosófico y sentimental. Como siempre el niño listo hablando y pensando de más… ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH…! Creo que… mejor me duermo…>>_

Leonardo se hizo bolita mientras hacia muecas y apretaba los dedos nerviosamente.

_< <Mañana le diré que si. Eso es un hecho. ¡Es mi oportunidad!>>_

                           

El ligero perfume de vainilla del cuarto volaba libre por el aire. La luz de un sol descansado entraba por las ventanas transparentes. Los niños roncaban en su colchón.

Y Leonardo…se sentía más pesado al abrir los ojos. El aire era fresco a pesar de tener el sol pegando de frente al edificio, pero sentía un inusual vaivén de aire caliente sobre su cuello. Y una mano cálida le cubría la parte frontal de su hombro derecho, el resto de ese brazo estaba en su costado, y el resto de ese cuerpo estaba casi haciéndose uno con él.

Con los ojos medio abiertos y volviendo a la realidad, Leonardo se percato de que Adam estaba prácticamente abrazándolo y respirando serenamente sobre su cuello. No pudo evitar la coloración de corte reptiliano que se le hizo en las mejillas. El acabose fue el sentí su boca ingenuamente rozar su piel en un intento por hablar dormido.

Leonardo alzo los ojos todo lo posible por debajo del antifaz para no moverse y poder ver el reloj del buró.       8:14am o eso creyó ver

_< <Bueno, dejaré que se despierte por si solo. No quiero pelear tan temprano. Además esto es divertido…>>_


	5. Luz de luna. Un mar obscuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambos creían que el otro estaba molesto por lo de anoche. Pero ese pequeño mal entendido no evitó que pudieran celebrarle al sobrino mayor su cumpleaños. Tras evitar que un mesero se fijara en la extraña apariencia del prestamista Levine, ambos se quedaron en la playa para conversar sobre sus diarias discusiones. El problema fue después cuando... Adam ¿Que esta haciendo con Leo?

-Beai… no, no e aí…-fue la primera frase (mal formulada) que se escuchó en el cuarto.

Leonardo se había vuelto a dormir sin darse cuenta durante dos horas más, o algo así. Los constantes quejidos y gritos ahogados de Adam lo despertaron paulatinamente. Los brazos le sudaban, se sentía muy entumido y Adam seguía sobre él. Leonardo se estaba cansando de eso pues antes de que tomara otra siesta, aquel hombre aprovechado estuvo susurrando el nombre de su esposa como si los estuvieran torturando. Y al despertar era igual. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, le había apretado el brazo en varias ocasiones.

-Shhhh, Tomy, cállate. Creo que ya se despertó Leonardo –dijo el sobrino mayor.

-¿Lo subiéremos a Facebook?

-No, recuerda que mamá nos prohibió subir a internet o mostrarle a alguien más fotos o videos del tío.

-¿Entonces que haremos con el video?-preguntó el pequeño, extrañado ahora por el motivo de la broma.

-Se los mostraremos a la abuela y a mamá. Rayos ¿por que el tío tiene que ser fabuloso?

-Famoso. No fabuloso.

-Da igual… ¡Mira, mira¡ Ahí va Leo.

Leonardo ya había escuchado todo entre murmullos. Y aun a sabiendas de la intención de los pequeños, le pareció divertido seguirles el juego. Se quitó el antifaz rápidamente como si su vida dependiera de ello, miró atrás y dio un brinco sobre la cama, alejando a Adam al otro lado y después lo tiró al piso. Puso  una cara de espanto mesclado con enojó, después volteo hacia el celular del sobrino mayor.

-¡Oye Henry, deja de grabar!

-¡¿Cuál… es tu problema, Leonardo?!- le gritó Adam mientras se levantaba del piso alfombrado, sobándose la espalda. Henry los seguía gradando.

-¡Mi problema es que me despierto y te tengo casi encima!

-¡¿Acaso estas mal de la cabeza?! ¡Yo estaba en MI lado de la cama!

-Aja, claaaro. ¡Me estabas abrazando como si tuvieras cinco años! – Leonardo se había hincado sobre el colchón mientras le gritaba a Adam.

-¡Ni quien quisiera abrazarte!- le soltó Adam, subiéndose al colchón y acercándose a él apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

-Pues si, no era a mi a quien creías abrazar. OBVIAMENTE. No se a quien le estarás rezando en tus… pesadillas.

-¡AAAAH! ¡Por favor! ¡Ya vas a empezar!

Las risas de los sobrinos eran la música de fondo de su video. El más pequeño estaba todo rojo y se sostenía el estomago, pues sentía que se le iba a salir si se seguía riendo. Por un momento ni Leonardo ni Adam se dijeron algo, solo se veían con furia.

La abuela entró apremiadamente, preguntando el por que de los gritos que se escuchaban hasta su habitación.

 _-Su nieto y sus terrores nocturnos no me dejaron dormir_ \- aclaró Leonardo. _< <Diablos, me estoy enojando de verdad. Pero que fastidioso es>>_

 _-¿Cuáles terrores nocturnos?_ – cuestionó Adam, frunciendo el ceño. Ya hablando en ingles, como la abuela y Leonardo.

 _-Es verdad, tío Adam. Casi todas las noches me abrazas y gritas_ –dijo Tomy, abrazándose a él mismo, como si le tuviera miedo a Adam.

Adam estaba estupefacto ante esa acusación. Ya no quería hablar del tema. Pues sabia que era verdad pero no lo quería admitir.

 _-Como sea, caballeros. Si quieren ir a la alberca  o a la playa será mejor que se apuren_ –dijo la abuela, sin darle vueltas al asunto de “los terrores nocturnos” de su nieto.

Cuando la abuela se fue, Adam se levantó de la cama y colocó su almohada en la cabecera. En su cara se podía apreciar claramente un espectro de angustia y vergüenza que impactó el pecho de Leonardo, haciéndolo sentir en gran medida culpable por lo que le había dicho. Pues creyendo que seria gracioso se dio cuenta de que terminó siendo algo más serio que un simple mal entendido. Así que su coraje se moldeó en una forma extraña de culpabilidad. Los sobrinos lo notaron y Henry dejó de grabar de inmediato.

-Vamos, niños. ¿No quieren ir a la alberca?-hizo una pausa y los miró, a los tres. ¿Por qué me ven así?

-No… por nada –dijo dolidamente Leonardo.

 

Más tarde, al medio día, toda la familia (entiéndase que Leonardo está incluido) estaba en las orillas de la alberca del hotel. La prima lucia un bañador de una pieza color negro, que acentuaba su piel blanca y su cabello casi rubio. Traía unas gafas de sol y se había puesto una generosa cantidad de bloqueador. Recostada sobre una silla de playa, vigilaba a sus hijos mientras estos jugaban Voleibol con otros niños en la alberca. La abuela llevaba puesto un vestido floreado de tela ligera. El cabello se lo había trenzado de “forma juvenil” y lejos de hacerla ver rara, se veía adorable. Leonardo llegó junto con ellas desde el baño. Traía una camiseta sin mangas color blanco con líneas azules cielo que se iban degradando conforme más arriba llegaban, un short color rojo y unas sandalias blancas. Algunos mechones de cabello le tocaban los ojos por lo que regularmente se lo arrojaba a un lado.

-¿Y Adam? –preguntó Leonardo, al cabo que se sentaba en una silla junto a Janet, la prima de Adam.

-Se pelearon, ¿cierto? –le dijo ella, quitándose las gafas y mirándolo a los ojos. De verdad creía que Leonardo era un hombre apuesto y que se veía bien con cualquier cosa que fuera que llevara encima.

-No es así. Pero creo que está algo molesto. Quiero cerciorarme de ello porque…

-Deja de tomarte todo lo que haga Adam tan enserio. Se que le quieres ayudar y por que es… por quien es, creas que siempre tienes que procurarlo, pero no. Déjalo un momento. Diviértete, estamos de vacaciones –le soltó la prima, regresando los lentes  a su lugar. – claro no te impediré verlo. El está en el bar. ¿Iras…?

-No – contestó Leonardo inmediatamente.- Después. Tienes razón, Janet. Estamos de vacaciones. Estaré un rato contigo, ya veré después.

-Perfecto. Y cuéntame, ¿te gusta alguien?

-Mmm, no. Por ahora no. Casi no conozco a nadie en el D.F. Así que no. Tengo una amiga de la universidad pero no se, es algo… hostigante.

-Ya veo. No te preocupes, ya encontraras a alguien. Alguien que descubra lo mucho que vales.

-Gracias- dijo Leonardo con una sonrisa sincera y grande.

-Pero si has salido con alguien ¿verdad?

-¿Crees que tengo 13 años? Claro que si.

-¿Hace cuanto?

-Bueno, terminé con una chica hace un poco más de un año. La relación ya no se daba.

-Seguramente nunca probó tu comida –dijo Janet, burlonamente.

-No, solo una vez creo, pero ni eso funcionó.

-Lo siento, pero ya vendrá alguien. No te apresures. Todo a su tiempo. ¿Sabias que la abuela cree que salir con alguien es por que te quieres casar? Por eso no me dejaban tener novio, y cuando se enteraron, bueno, me casé obligadamente, tuve a Henry y Tomy, y después me divorcié –dijo en forma se susurro, acercándose al oído de Leonardo.

-Lo siento. No sabía.

-No importa, la verdad estoy mejor así. Solo que si tienes novia y no planeas casarte con ella, que la abuela no se entere o los hará casarse. Como ya te consideramos de la familia, bueno…

Leonardo se rió, y miro al cielo. Janet se acomodó en la silla y se dejó arrullar por el sonido de la gente.

_< <Así que me casaran si tengo novia. Vaya, que tipo de familia la mía. Seguro mis papás se reirían mucho de esto. Si descubrieran con que familia estoy, cualquiera que descubriera…>>_

-Janet, -dijo Leonardo, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo terrible.-¿Dónde dices que está ese sujeto?

-En el bar. No te preocupes, no toma alcohol.

-Eso no me preocupa. Lo que me preocupa es que alguien…

-Ve por el-declaró la prima, dándose cuenta a lo que se refería.  

 

 

Jugueteaba con sus rizos tupidos mientras giraba con el dedo el agitador de su piña colada. Había muchos hombres a su alrededor con cervezas, tequila, whisky, ect. Veían un partido de futbol nacional en las muchas pantallas del bar. Él veía futbol a veces, pero en este momento no se sentía tanto de humor para ello. Por suerte, a pesar de su apariencia, era invisible para los demás.

_< <Tal vez está enojado por eso. Es verdad que suelo aferrarme a algo en las noches desde que estoy aquí. Seguramente Leo lo malentendió. ¡Dios, quizá esté pensando cosas raras sobre mí! Desde aquel día he actuado extraño con él. Debo de dejar de comportarme como si hubiera hecho algo malo>>_

-¡¡¡¡GOOOOOOOOOLLLLL!!!!! –gritaron todos al unísono.

Adam se cabreó, brincó un poco en su banco giratorio y miró a las pantallas. Veía como el equipo anotador celebraba de una manera tan viva que casi lo contagiaban con su alegría.

Todo estaba tan lleno de gente que no podía ni imaginar una cifra certera. A lo lejos vio como un hombre sin pelo se vomitaba sobre su amigo. Tosía y tosía. Unos tres hombres lo ayudaban a reincorporarse. Rápidamente llegó un mesero con un trapeador y lo trapeó. Los hombres amigos del calvo lo llevaron a rastras fuera del bar.

_< <Pobre sujeto. Seguro ni lo vio venir>>_

-Noah… -dijo Leonardo detrás de él de manera forzada, como si quisiera que nadie lo escuchara, ni siquiera Adam.-Noah…-repitió más fuerte.

Adam, lejos de escucharlo se dio cuenta de su presencia y se giró sobre el banquito para quedar frente a él.

-Leo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Leonardo se quedó seco al verlo, pues recordó que posiblemente estuviera enojado. El resto de la gente regresó su mirada a las pantallas.  _< <¿Qué hago? ¿Le pregunto o mejor…?>>_

-Te… vine a buscar –dijo quedamente.

-¿Qué? –Adam no había escuchado nada.

-Que… nada.

Entraron en comerciales y mucha gente empezó a correr al baño, incluido el hombre robusto al lado de Adam.

-¿Señor me cuida mi lugar? –le preguntó a Adam.

-Claro, se lo cuido.

El hombre robusto corrió entre brincos al baño del bar que se estaba llenando de gente.

Leonardo se sentó en ese banco. Lo sentía tibio y húmedo así que se recorrió al borde del asiento circular.

Había tensión entre los dos. Los dos estaban recargados sobre la barra

-Quería…-mencionaron ambos.

-Tu primero –dijo Leonardo.

Adam tragó saliva, no quería hacerlo enojar más pero… ¿Por qué?

-No estas enojado ¿verdad? –le interrogó, meneando aun el agitador con la mano.

-¿Yo…? Pues no.

-No trates de engañarme. Se que estas enojado-insistió Adam.

-Te dije que no.

-¿Entonces por que no me diriges la palabra desde la mañana?

_< <¿Es enserio? ¡Si tu eres el que no me habla!>>_

-¿Por qué dices eso? Si eres tú el que no me dirige la palabra–dijo finalmente Leonardo. La seriedad en sus palabras era producto de la vergüenza que sentía. Pero sin querer las hacia rugosas y secas.

-Solo escúchate. Estas molesto. Por eso…

-¡Te dije que no! ¡Tú eres el enojado aquí!

-¡Solo escúchame!- dijo Adam, azotando la mano en la barra. El golpe hizo que varios presente se voltearan hacia ellos. Al darse cuenta de ello, Adam bajo la voz y se acercó a Leonardo.- Solo quería pedirte perdón por lo de en la mañana. No tenía intenciones de abrazarte ni nada. Así que no pienses cosas raras.

Leonardo se alejó un poco de el, respiró profundo y dejó salir un largo y apacible suspiro. Luego miró a Adam. Iba a decirle algo cuando el habló.

-Por favor dime que no piensas cosas raras.

-No. Yo pensaba que el enojado eras tú. Por la cara que pusiste en la mañana. De hecho te venia a pedir disculpas por eso.

-No hay problema. Te juro que no volverá a pasar. Nunca, nunca, nunca.

-Ya, ya. No te explayes aquí. Todo quedó arreglado.

La voz del locutor sonó en las pantallas, anunciando el regreso al juego.  Varios hombres posaban su atención en las televisiones. Se daba el resumen del partido cuando Adam volvió a hablar.

-¿Entonces no piensas cosas raras de mi?

La expresión de Leonardo se hizo seria. Casi enfadada. Daba golpecitos sobre la madera.

-Te dije que no. Todo fue un malentendido.

-Es que no parece…

-¡¿No parece que?! ¡¿Cuantas veces que lo tengo que repetir para que te quede claro?!

-No grites…

Señor, ya llegué…-dijo el hombre robusto.

Leonardo se levantó del banquito giratorio.

-¡Acabamos de arreglar esto así que ya déjame en paz…! Perdóname –dijo mas tranquilo.- Solo ya deja de preguntarme eso.- se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Te traen cacheteando banquetas ¿verdad güerito? –dijo el hombre robusto a Adam, dejando salir su viciado aliento a botanas y cerveza.

Adam se rascó la nariz para disimular el desagrado que le provocó el olor.  Dejó dinero al lado de la piña colada y se fue de ahí.

 

Sentados en una mesa especialmente reservada para una fiesta, la familia esperaba ansiosa el pastel que Henry había pedido por su cumpleaños. El numero catorce. Y como todo chico de catorce años, estaba en una edad en la que le interesaban los autos deportivos, la tecnología, y recientemente, las chicas.

Él era quien mejor se llevaba con Adam. Desde antes de conocer a Leonardo. Pues Tomy, casi todo el tiempo quería jugar cosas de niños de ocho años. Le había dicho a Adam que era su tío favorito y no por que fuera famoso, simplemente por que se entendían muy bien. Es algo que Adam apreciaba bastante.

El pastel con el tema de la línea Ferrari llegó unos cinco minutos después de que todos acabaran de comer aquel asado de res que Henry había pedido.

-Hasta que comemos algo decente –dijo Adam a Leonardo.

Tomy se rio casi como si fuera obligatorio.

-Que bueno que me dices que no te gusta lo que hago, así no me molestaré en preparar comida para ti.

Adam le hizo un gesto con la mano como diciendo “cálmate” a la par que levantaba las cejas y ponía los ojos en blanco.

El pastel, era de pan de chocolate con café, el exterior era de color rojo. Tenía un sabor a cereza muy procesado, muy dulce. Razón por la cual Janet no estaba tan convencida de dejarle escoger ese. Pero al final accedió por ser el primer cumpleaños (Y quizá el único) que celebraba en México.

Al acabar el pastel, fueron a la playa. Eran aproximadamente las dos de la tarde así que la costa estaba invadida de humanos en traje de baño.

Janet y sus hijos jugueteaban entre las olas azules que pretendían abrazarlos cada veinte segundos. El sonido de la brisa de mar revoloteaba por todos lados. Había niños jugando en la arena. Enterrándose, haciendo castillos, aventándose bolas de arena mojada, persiguiéndose con palas y muchas otras cosas más.

Debajo de la sombrilla que habían alquilado dormía apaciblemente la abuela. Acababa de comer mango con chile en polvo y unas almejas. Al lado de ella, Adam trataba de conciliar el sueño. Tenía una sudadera gris encima, su peluca de rizos tupidos y un short de playa negro con flores blancas. Estaba algo enfadado por no poder jugar con sus sobrinos en el agua, lo más que podía hacer era contemplarlos divertirse con Leonardo. Por un momento deseó ser otra persona, una que no fuera famosa. Veía como Janet cargaba a Tomy en los hombros y Leonardo cargaba a Henry para que los dos trataran de tirarse. Henry ganó. Seguido, Tomy quiso subirse en Leonardo. Henry volvió a ganar. Después Adam vio como Tomy le pedía a Leonardo volverlo a subir en sus hombros. Al estar arriba, se puso de pie sobre ellos, Leonardo bajó un poco y se levantó con todo el impulso que pudo para arrojar a Tomy lo más alto posible.

-¡Gerónimo! –exclamó Tomy, pronunciando la G como Y.

Henry pidió ser aventado de la misma manera que su hermano y así fue.

-¡Gerónimo! –se escuchó otra Y en lugar de G.

Leonardo se reía por ello y se tapaba la cara para poder reírse a gusto.

-No los avientes tan fuerte, por favor –le pidió Janet, mientras se alejaba hacia la arena.

-Está bien –le contestó Leonardo.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte y los hombros de Leonardo al igual que el cielo, estaban rojos por tanto cargar niños. Cuando por fin les llamaron para comer algo, Leonardo estaba agotado y caminaba entre el agua y las olas con más pesadez de la que el sintió al entrar en ella. Los niños corrían aun con energía por enfrente de él. Salió por fin del agua y caminó empanizándose las plantas de los pies con la arena hasta la sombrilla de colores donde la abuela servía los camarones a la diabla que les habían traído.

-¡Apúrense, están muy ricos! –dijo Janet.

Mientras más se acercaba Leonardo a la familia, más notaba como el mesero que posiblemente era unos años más joven que él, veía con rareza a Adam. Claro que trataba de disimularlo, pero los sentidos de detección de Leonardo estaban agudos a cada momento del día, en especial cuando convivían con gente ajena a ellos. Eso lo alteró al grado de casi hacerlo correr amen del cansancio que sentía.

-¡Valla si que me duelen los hombros! –gritó Leonardo de forma sobreactuada. Los demás, incluido el mesero lo miraron con extrañeza.-¿Qué hay de comer? ¡Uy, camarones! ¡Genial! _< <Me siento ridículo haciendo esto>>_

-¿Y ahora que te pasa? –preguntó Adam, sus palabras eran inseguras pues no sabia el origen de ese comportamiento.

 _< <¡No hables!>>_ pensó Leonardo muy alterado. Después vio como el mesero prestaba más atención a Adam.

-Oye, mesero. ¿Me puedes traer un frapé?

-Si, ¿de que…?

-Moka, uno grande y con mucha crema batida.

-¿En vaso o en…?

-¡Vaso! –Leonardo lo miraba con seriedad. El mesero asintió y se fue derecho al restaurante.

-¿Frapé? –interrogó Adam, haciendo una mueca. -¿Con camarones?

-Cada quien tiene sus gustos a la hora de comer, déjame en paz.

-Esta bien –le contestó Adam levantando, las cejas.

El mesero volvió terriblemente rápido. Demasiado para el gusto de Leonardo. Janet ya se había dado cuenta de lo que pretendía y se le hizo algo abrumador y pesado.

-¿Necesitan algo m…?

-Noestodotepuedesir –sus palabras fluyeron tan rápido que casi no se le entendió nada.

El mesero lanzó una última ojeada a Adam (quien ni le prestaba atención) y se fue.

 _-¿Te pasa algo, querido?_ –preguntó la abuela, indicándole que se sentara al lado de ella.

-No es nada. Estoy algo fatigado. Solo eso.

Comieron los camarones a la diabla con gran devoción. Leonardo no había probado siquiera el frapé que ordenó y cuando Adam se dio cuenta de ello le preguntó de manera sarcástica.

-¿Qué pasa, no te piensas tomar tu delicioso frapé? –le dijo mientras lo señalaba.

-Ah, si. Ya voy. _< <No lo quiero…Me va a dar diarrea>>_

-¿Para que lo pedias si no te ibas a tomar? –lo regaño Janet.

Leonardo se sintió apenado y miró a Adam, miró a los niños, a Janet y a la abuela. _< <Hay, dios ¿pero que hice?>> _tomó el frapé y con algo de dolor sorbió del popote. Sentía que tenía todas las miradas encima. El retorcijón en su estomago apenas y lo pudo disimular.

Más tarde, Leonardo tenia el estomago inflamado y tubo que ausentarse para ir a pedir pepto bismol al restaurante. Se quedó allá por media hora o más. Se maldecía a si mismo. Al salir ya más ligero del baño, miró la noche y contempló las estrellas blancas y apacibles. Después bajó la mirada y casi en la orilla vio lo que seguramente seria un fogata, y más seguro aun, de la familia Levine.

Llegó junto a ellos y se sentó al lado de Adam. Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche. Ya casi no había gente en la orilla. Solo eran ellos y otras dos familias que estaban a una distancia considerable. Comieron bombones platicaron un rato. Janet le preguntó a Leonardo sobre sus padres, a lo que Leonardo contestó abiertamente. Les platico a todos que su papá era chef profesional, razón por la que el había estudiado gastronomía, y su mamá era secretaria. Les dijo que no tenía más hermanos pero que solía salir con sus primos muy seguido antes de mudarse a la ciudad con su tía, la cual era viuda y su hija vivía en Canadá.

Cerca de las diez de la noche los sobrinos cabeceaban de sueño, bostezaban una y otra vez. La abuela y Janet los levantaron y los llevaron a dormir

-¿Van a quedarse un rato más? –preguntó Janet. Los dos asintieron.

-Si, vamos en un rato –dijo Adam. Janet se fue con Tomy de la mano.

No dijeron nada hasta que vieron que en la distancia una pareja llegaba a la playa. Iban riendo y jugueteando con la arena.

-Ni siquiera he podido entrar al agua –comentó Adam.

-Debe ser tedioso y molesto para ti tener que privarte de ciertas diversiones.

-Si, es molesto.

Volvieron a callar. Adam miró hacia las estrellas y recargó sus manos en la arena echándose hacia atrás. Leonardo estaba con la barbilla sobre las rodillas, abrazándolas. Las olas hacían su típico ruido al romperse en la superficie.

-¿Qué tamaño tiene una estrella promedio?

-Creo que… más grande que el sol.

-Vaya. ¿Y es verdad que cuando mueren hacen agujeros negros?

-Si, claro después de una supernova. No quiero ni imaginar el día que el sol explote.

-¿Te gusta la astronomía?

-Si. Cuando era pequeño, mis papás me dijeron que ponían un proyector con imágenes de galaxias y estrellas para que yo me durmiera. Decían que eso me calmaba y así no tenia pesadillas. Supongo que por eso me gusta.

-Debe ser por eso. Pues mi padre me regaló mi primer guitarra cuando era pequeño. Desde entonces siempre me gustó la música.

-Debe ser por eso –dijo Leonardo, del mismo modo que lo había dicho Adam.

Adam sonrió brevemente. Se sentía tranquilo pero algo distante. Sentía un frio en su pecho y temía que esa angustia creciera. Por suerte la noche era cálida y eso lo reconfortaba un poco.

-Adam, quiero conversar sobre esas discusiones que tenemos casi a diario. Se que no son nada serio-Leonardo miró al lado opuesto de Adam -, y que la mayoría son en broma pero… desde que empezamos con eso y hasta hoy nos gritamos por casi todo. Hay ocasiones en las que ya no se si estoy enojado de verdad.-Se voltea hacia él y desdobla las piernas. Siento que si seguimos así…

-¿Perderemos el control? Eso estaba pensando yo también. En especial hoy en la mañana. Creo que deberíamos dejar de discutir.

-Pero eres tu el que empieza –dijo con severidad.

-¿Ya vez? Te estas enojando

Leonardo se puso rojo, o al menos sintió que así era. Adam notó el rubor en él y se sintió extraño. Como si su corazón latiera más fuerte. Se rascó la barba que empezaba a brotarle. Leonardo también se rascó la precaria barba de un día. Adam escuchó como la pareja se divertía en el agua. Jugando entre las olas oscuras que reflejaban las luces amarillas de los hoteles y bares.

-Quiero entrar al mar. A esta hora nadie notará que soy yo. ¿Qué dices?

Leonardo tragó saliva, pues de noche nunca se atrevería a meterse, pero al ver la cara de Adam llena de anhelo por introducirse en el mar se armó de valor. Asintió y paró. Adam se quitó la sudadera y la peluca con sumo cuidado de que no se dieran cuenta los tortolos en bikini. Leonardo se quitó la húmeda camisa y siguió a Adam al agua.  El agua estaba tibia y había ascendido de nivel por la luna llena. A uno metros adelante las bollas que indicaban el limite de la zona para el público se elevaban por las jorobas de agua que desembocarían en olas.

-Aaah, por fin –exclamó Adam. Tomó agua entre sus manos y se mojó el cabello y la cara. Después se sumergió. Habían llegado casi al limite el agua les llegaba a los hombros y ocasionalmente subía hasta sus barbillas.

-¿Es necesario venir tan al fondo? –Adam no salía del agua.

<<¿De veras crees que voy a caer?>>

Leonardo se giró y se percató de la silueta blanca que era la piel de Adam aproximándose. Estaba seguro que tendría los ojos cerrados de tal manera que levantó la pierna y pisó la espalda de Adam antes de que este llegara a él. Lo sumergió con violencia hasta que sintió que tocó la arena. Adam se empezó a torcer. De la superficie brotaron burbujas. Leonardo quitó el pie y lentamente Adam subió a la superficie. Estaba boca abajo y no se movía.

-Ay que triste. Te moriste. ¡Que le voy a decir a la abuela! –sollozaba Leonardo.

Adam se reincorporó, se quito el agua de la cara y respiró profundamente.

-Bah, que aburrido ¿A ti que te espanta?

-Déjame pensar. Ah claro, despertar con un sujeto tatuado sobre mi –dijo Leonardo mirando al cielo.

Adam lo miró con seriedad.

-¡Tiburón! –dijo. Sólo vio como Leonardo brincó hacia él y trataba de alejarse. Adam lo detuvo mientras se reía. Lo sostenía sujeto del vientre y lo trajo hacia él.

-Ja, ja. Mírate que cara tienes. ¿Muy valiente, eh?

-No tienes ni la menor idea de nada. No hables –Leonardo le apretaba el hombro con la mano, tratando de seguir corriendo.

Detrás de ellos, la mujer pegó un grito cuando su novio salió del agua precipitadamente, la rodeaba con los brazos y la sumergía con él. Adam y Leonardo voltearon a verlos y se rieron. Después la mujer salió riéndose y trató de correr, pero el brazo del hombre emergió amenazante del fondo marino. La moto del brazo y la volvió a sumergir.

 _< <¿Cómo es posible que caigan en eso?>>, _pensó Leonardo.

-La verdad es que me da algo de miedo el mar por la noche. Ya no se distingue nada y…-Adam volteó a verlo. Leonardo seguía viendo a la pareja jugar. Estaba tan cerca de él que no pudo evitar recordar el día en que aterrizó sobre su boca.- No sé, además he visto muchas películas de ese tipo, de tiburones y monstruos marinos.

Adam solo veía como los labios húmedos de Leonardo se movían con cada palabra. Primero sentía algo de temor, pero después de su interior surgió una clase de admiración. Se percató de cómo lo tenía sujeto. Por la cintura. Y Leonardo ya había colocado sus dos manos sobre sus hombros. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la piel de su estomago. Leonardo terminó de hablar y se giró hacia él. Sus narices se toparon. Su corazón dio un jodido brinco hasta la galaxia más lejana. Y el mar de sangre de su cuerpo se estancó en su cara. Veía como los ojos verdes de Adam estaban brillando, veía sus labios entre abiertos y… quiso besarlo de nuevo.

_< <En esa ocasión, pude sentirlos antes de desmayarme, pero no he querido decir nada y ahora están enfrente de mí>>_

La luz de la luna caía sobre ellos como un manto, reflejándose ondulante sobre las olas del mar.

-Adam esto…-empezó a decir después de recargar su frente contra la de él, pues se sentía débil. Pero fue callado con un beso.

Leonardo mantenía sus ojos abiertos, pero su rostro lucia un poco fatigado. Adam empezó a mover la boca, tratando de besarlo bien. Leonardo no sabia que hacer. Terminó siguiéndolo.

_< <Pero… ¿Qué hace? ¿Qué hago? Solo hará esto más difícil. Debo de estar dormido. Eso debe ser. Al final de cuentas el que me abrazara me hace soñar cosas raras… me abraza más fuerte. ¿De verdad quiere hacer esto?>>_

No podía dejar de pensar en algo, ni estando así.  Su corazón le latía al mil por hora. Una ola trató de moverlos, y Adam se aferró más a Leonardo. Lo tomo con firmeza. Se sentía caliente. El agua estaba más tibia. Adam también.

_< <Esto es… ¡no está bien! ¡Me está acariciando el trasero!>> _

Adam le besó el cuello y el hombro derecho. Leonardo seguía erguido mirando el cabello de Adam. Después este le volvió a besar los labios.

 _< <Me está tocando como si fuera una mujer. Al poder estar con ambos sexos es algo que sé de sobra. Debería decirle algo… Pero mejor no ¿Qué tal si lo interrumpo?>> _pensó Leonardo con mucha emoción.

Adam se separó de él. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba jadeando.

-¿Por qué me dejaste hacer eso? –le reclamó Adam, mientras se hacia para atrás.

-No se pero, hagamos como que nunca pasó ¿quieres? Me siento extraño.

Adam no le contestó, solo se marchó con los hombros caídos. Leonardo esperó a que tomara cierta distancia. Miró a la pareja que ahora jugaba en la arena. Ambos se reían. Ambos disfrutaban.

Cuando Adam estuvo por salir de agua Leonardo comenzó a caminar hacia él. Afuera, tomó su camisa, se calzó las sandalias y avanzó. Adam ni siquiera lo había esperado.

Entraron a hotel. Subieron en el elevador hasta su respectivo piso. Caminaron hasta la habitación. Al entrar Leonardo sintió alivio al ver que los sobrinos estaban en camas separadas. Adam se metió al baño y de duchó. Al pasar por la puerta para tomar su maleta, Leonardo no pudo evitar escuchar como Adam lloraba quedamente.

Salió del baño como si nada y se fue a dormir al lado del cumpleañero.

Más que triste, Leonardo estaba algo molesto. No con el mismo, si no con Adam. Sentía que era una exageración esa tristeza o inconformidad. Solo se habían besado. Y para empezar, el que estaba ganando terreno era él y no Leonardo. El había comenzado. Pensó que era muy normal para él este tipo de situaciones pues siempre era difícil tanto como con una mujer como con un hombre. Mientras se bañaba optó por no darle más vueltas al asunto. Decidió que como era él quien poseía experiencia en ese tipo de situaciones, al otro día hablaría con Adam de buena manera para poder seguir siendo amigos. Explicarle la situación. Explicarle su orientación dual. Y con algo de suerte, arreglar las cosas. Aclararle que no tenía segundas intenciones, que fue la confusión del momento.

 _< <Por que esa es la verdad. Depende de mi hacer que esto siga funcionando o que se termine para siempre>>_ pensó Leonardo antes de cerrar los ojos.


	6. Leonardo es bisexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo se ve obligado a explicarle a Adam su orientación sexual para poder llevar bien su amistad. Tras escucharlo Adam no puede dar lugar a eso y en las horas siguientes y después de discutir, trata de no hacer sentir rechazado a Leonardo, ademas, este ultimo muestra una actitud un poco siniestra durante una partida de UNO entre los sobrinos, Adam y él.

-Ninguno de los dos esta enojado, ¿verdad?-preguntó Janet.

El desayuno lo tomaron en el restaurante del hotel, pues todos, salvo la abuela, estaban muy fatigados del día anterior. Claro, fatigados a su muy personal manera.

-No, ¿Por qué? –Leonardo sabia que lo decía por que Adam no había dicho casi nada en toda la mañana, y un cero porciento de esa minoría de palabras eran dirigidas a él.- ¿Tu estas enojado, Adam? –preguntó como si nada y Adam percibió, o más bien imaginó, un toque de cinismo.

-No, para nada ¿Me pasas la mermelada? –se dirigió a Leonardo, este tomó el frasco y se lo acercó.

-Bueno… ¡Fabuloso!-comenzó Janet.- Había pensado en ir al cine hoy, a no ser que se les ocurra otra cosa.

-¡Si! Quiero ver Guardians of the Galaxy. ¿Podemos ir?-preguntó Tomy, jalándole la manga a Janet.

-Si, si. Iremos, amor. ¿Henry tu que dices?

-Me parece bien. También la quiero ver.

-Genial. Leo y Adam los llevaran mientras la abuela y yo vamos de compras.

Adam dio un pequeño respingo. Bajó el pan con mermelada, se limpió la boca y miró a Janet.

-Eres su madre, debes ocuparte de ellos.

-Necesitamos comprar unas cosas antes de volver. Ustedes dos son muy capases de cuidar a estos dos pequeños. ¿Qué te sucede?

Adam negó con la cabeza. No dijo nada. Regresó a su pan tostado y su café.

La mañana se fue como si tuviera prisa en apartarse de esa familia. El sol se elevó tanto, en lo más alto del cielo del medio día, quedando fuera del alcance de la tensión que había entre dos personas en especial.

Llegaron al Cinépolis más cercano entre las doce y la una de la tarde. Era casi ridículamente temprano. El cine estaba prácticamente vacio. Casi acababan de abrir. Para Tomy era emocionante ya que nunca había ido al cine a esa hora. Henry en cambio se mostraba indiferente a eso. La gran plaza del lugar le provocó a Adam una serie de recuerdos lagrimosos. Pero sentía que ya había sollozado lo suficiente la noche anterior como para seguir este día.

Todos vestían muy playeros. La semana santa iba a mitad de su duración y las cosas parecían, solo eso, estar yendo bien.

-¿Por que no mejor vamos a los videojuegos y más tarde entramos al cine? –propuso Leonardo.-me parece más agradable el cine por la tarde noche.

-¡SI! –gritó Tomy.- ¡Mejor a los juegos!

Janet y la abuela se fueron entre la gente a comprar “Cosas para antes de volver” Tomy no se soltaba de la mano de Leonardo quien ya sentía que era su hijo. Al entrar a esa zona Tomy y Henry corrieron sin avisar hasta la taquilla.

-¡Esperen! –gritaron juntos Adam y Leonardo.- tomen esta tarjeta para los juegos –terminó Leonardo, entregándole dicha tarjeta a Henry.

-Pero ven, Leo –exclamó Tomy.

Leonardo lo siguió con paso apresurado dejando a Adam atrás caminar con lentitud. Estuvieron jugando durante una hora y media. Las habilidades de los sobrinos se mostraron sin piedad ante otros niños. Ganaban y ganaban tikets. Leonardo jugaba casi siempre con Tomy, pues este lo llevaba a casi cualquier juego como House of the dead, juegos de carreras y tipo pin bol. Se habían acabado ya el dinero que la abuela y Janet les habían dado y aun querían ir a los bolos. Leonardo puso de su dinero antes de que Adam se ofreciera a hacerlo.

-Jueguen la primera ronda, Henry. Mientras pediremos refrescos-dijo Leonardo.

-Está bien. ¡Vamos, Tomy!

Adam y Leonardo se sentaron en una mesa frente a los pequeños.

-Adam…-empezó Leonardo. Su voz sonaba sin miedo.- Necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó ayer.

-Quedamos que haríamos como que no pasó.

-No Adam. Eso no está bien, créeme. Solo escúchame…

-¿Por qué continuaste? ¿Por qué no me detuviste?

-…por eso debemos hablar-sus palabras estaban completamente serenas, opuestas al toque de mal humor que les daba Adam.-Hay un par de cosas que creo que es mejor que sepas antes de llegar al por que no me alejé.

Adam frunció el seño, apretó los ojos y se llevó la mano a la cara, frotándosela como para despabilarse. _< <No puede ser seguramente me va a decir que…>>_

-Esto es algo que muy pocas personas saben. Eso no quiere decir que me de pena, es solo por cuestiones de seguridad –no había mucha gente en el lugar y la música de ambiente amortiguaba las palabras de Leonardo para que no llegaran hasta los sobrinos. Para hacer que aun en público su conversación fuera privada.- No se en que estés pensando pero mejor escúchame.- terminó, al ver que en la cara de Adam había algo de decepción.

Como si tuviera un malestar muy fuerte Adam seguía con ese gesto de inconformidad y dolor. No quería escuchar a Leonardo decir una sola palabra ya que se imaginaba el rumbo de la conversación.

-Leo, Leo. Porfavor no me expliques nada.

-¿Por qué no?-Leonardo suspiró, tomó aire y se preparó para hablar.- Ayer escuché como llorabas y me sentí culpable por ello. Bueno no. De hecho no. Pero me sentí responsable en parte. Se que eso fue muy raro y extremo para ti. Se que jamás lo harías de verdad. Quiero que quede clara una situación aquí. Adam, soy bisexual.

La cara de Adam delataba todo lo que su más intimó ser podía sentir. Extrañeza y confusión. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y mirando al suelo. Pensaba muy lentamente en lo que acababa de escuchar. Sus circuitos fallaron. Volvió la cara hacia Leonardo por pura inercia y no porque de verdad quisiera verlo.

-¿Cómo?

-Si, bisexual. Osea que me atraen tanto mujeres como hombres…

-No, digo ¿Eso de verdad existe? Si se que es eso pero pensé que era una escusa para los gays que no se habían aceptado.

-Pues no. Yo se bien lo que soy. Pero bueno dejando eso de lado…

-¡No espera! Explícame bien para entender. ¿O sea me quieres dar a entender que te gusto? Y por eso no te detuviste…

-No, no me gustas. Y ayer no me detuve no por eso. Es solo que para mi es algo normal besar a otro hombre a veces, y ¡dios, eras tu! ¿Que querías que hiciera? Bueno, escucha. Quítate la idea errónea de que me gustas y eso. Me agradas y ya. Ok, sentí el típico y obvio amor platónico al principio. Eso cualquiera y lo sabes. Pero después ya no. Fue como “Trabajo para la familia de Adam” ¿Genial? Eres un amigo y  ya.

Adam aun se hacia necio ante las explicaciones de Leonardo. Algo no le cuadraba en todo lo que ese hombre frente a él le decía. Sentía que iba formando una clase de barrera entre los dos ya que a el nunca le gustaron esos gustos que catalogaba como incorrectos.

-No hagas la barrera- le adivinó el pensamiento Leonardo.

-¿De que hablas? –preguntó Adam, disimulando el hecho de que sabia a que se refería.

-Conozco esa mirada en la gente. A partir de ahora me trataras como si fuera algún ser con una enfermedad altamente contagiosa. Piensas que lo que quiero está mal. Que no debería ser y bla, bla, bla. No lo hagas, es molesto.

-No estaba pensando en nada de eso –dijo Adam sin quitarse la mano de la boca, levantando las cejas y negando con la cabeza. No lo miraba a la cara. –es solo que me tomaste despreve, desprevem…

-Desprevenido –lo corrigió.- ¿Pero que piensas de esto?

-Bueno Leonardo ¿Qué quieres saber? Si sabes ya que yo tomo por incorrecto eso. Y con lo de ayer ya no se ni que pensar. Me siento perdido.

-¿Ya no te agrado? Por que serias un hijo de puta por eso ¿sabes?

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Leonardo decir una grosería en todo el tiempo que lo conocía y estaba muy impresionado por eso. Esas ramplonerías lo habían perforado más que la confesión de Leonardo. Se sentió herido por que le dijo hijo de puta.

-No es eso. Ya te dije que me siento… extraño. Es una noticia muy extrema. Estoy confundido.

-Por eso quiero que confíes en mí.

Adam lo miró con cierta seriedad y después se rió. Leonardo estaba hirviendo por dentro de la rabia de sus burlas.

-A ver y dime ¿Qué piensas hacer? –soltó Adam.

-Olvídalo. Vete al diablo- Leonardo se levantó de la silla y caminó fuera del área de bolos, rodeó el carrusel y se metió en el baño de hombres.

Adam no pudo sentirse como un idiota. Un idiota herido por unas groserías que hace mucho no escuchaba o pronunciaba y que salieron de alguien a quien acababa de lastimar con sus arcaicos comentarios.

_< <No puede ser. Bien hecho. Pero yo no tengo la culpa, es decir, solo a él se le ocurre decirme semejante cosa después de lo que pasó ayer>>_

-Niños, voy al baño. No se vayan.

Adam se levantó e hiso el mismo recorrido que Leonardo para llegar al baño. Un hombre salió por la puerta antes de que el pudiera entrar por ella.

-Leonardo…-dentro no había nadie o parecía no haber alguien hasta que escuchó el rechinar de las suelas de unos tenis con el azulejo del piso. - ¿eres tu Leonardo? –como nadie contestó era obvio que si era él-. Oye perdón por reírme pero entiéndeme tú también. Todo desde ayer ha sido muy extraño. Entiende que no estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con estas cosas. ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Si, pero deja que haga del baño.

-Ok, te espero – aguardó por tres minutos hasta que escuchó el sonido del agua del váter.-¿Ya?

-Te estaba escuchando. Continua.

-¿No vas a salir?

-Habla ya.

-Ok. Te decía, entiende que es algo apresurado para mí. Siento que debiste esperar más tiempo para decirme o al menos preparar mejor el terreno.

-¿Y quien me entiende a mi? Tu no por lo visto –se quejó Leonardo.-Estoy tratando de reparar la situación y tu solo te ríes, y te ríes. Ya déjame Adam, y hazme un favor y consigue a alguien más para que les cocine.

-No creo que te dejen ir.

-No les estoy pidiendo permiso.

-No exageres las cosas-Adam esperó un momento, se recargó en la puerta blanca y dio golpes con su cabeza. – tienes razón. Hay que arreglar las cosas.

-Ya lo hiciste tú. Ahora déjame.

-Dijiste que debía confiar en ti ¿Por qué?

-Por que se como manejar estas situaciones. Se que hay que hacer para que no se estropeé nada y no nos lleguemos a odiar. Pero tú ya arreglaste todo.

-¡Dios, suenas como una mujer enojada! –soltó Adam, extendiendo los brazos. – Ya te pedí disculpas por haberme reído. No fue con la intención de…burlarme en serio. Ya sal de ahí.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, casi aventando a Adam contra la pared. Leonardo camino derechito al lavamanos, abrió la llave y comenzó a mojarse las manos.

-De acuerdo. Te creo ¿Por qué no? –sonrió mientras se frotaba las manos con jabón liquido.-Todos deben tener una oportunidad para demostrar lo inteligentes o idiotas que pueden ser-. Al terminar se lavarse fue al seca manos, después se giró hacia Adam y le sonrió. Después le extendió la mano –Ambos saldremos bien de esto.

-Genial. Hasta prometo tratarte mejor si quieres –dijo Adam, levantando la mano como ademan de juramento.

-No exageres, pero seria bueno ya no discutir –intervino Leonardo, mirando la peluca de risos tupidos y el corto bigote que había decidido dejarse en la mañana.

Ambos salieron de baño, llegaron a los bolos justo cuando Tomy ganó el juego con una gran chuza que hizo que la mandíbula de Henry casi se desprendiera de su rostro.

-¡Genial, Tomy! –gritó Leonardo.

-¡¿Lo viste, Leo?!-exclamó el niño dando brincos en un mismo lugar.

-Si, fue asombroso.

-Les toca-dijo Henry, con tono vencido y cansado, dándole su bola a Adam.

Ambos jugaron las diez rondas, se pisaban los talones constantemente. Cuando parecía que uno iba a ganar el otro por asares del destino lo alcanzaba en puntaje. En la ronda final estaban casi empatados, Adam le llevaba ventaja por poco, aun que su ultimo tiro había sido un desastre completo. La bola se fue por uno de los canales. Casi se arranca la peluca.

-¡Tu puedes, Leo! – le gritó Tomy desde la mesa. La música de ambiente era New Years Day, de U2. Para Leonardo eso era un presagio. Y con todo y presagio hizo una chuza limpia.

Leonardo brincó apretando los puños. Dejó salir un grito de triunfo de carácter bélico y después se puso a bailar victorioso.

Al salir de ahí, Adam advirtió que era aun muy temprano para ir al cine. Llamó a Janet y esta le contestó que tardarían aun un rato. Al no saber que hacer, Leonardo recordó los tickets que habían ganado los niños. Vio la repisa de regalos y se fijó en el UNO.

-¿Si cambian sus tickets por el UNO? Será divertido.

-¡Yo quiero jugar UNO! –dijo Tomy. Pero Henry no estaba muy convencido. Su exprecion decía: Lo que sea con tal de tener algo nuevo.

-Vamos Henry-dijo Leonardo al notar su indecisión.- Te va gustar.

-¿Tu que vas a saber que me gustará? solo eres el cocinero –dijo con brusquedad.

-¡Henry! –lo regaño Adam.

-No, déjalo –intervino Leonardo.- Seguro que algo hice para que me hable así.

-Perdón –dijo al final Henry, mirando al suelo.

-No te preocupes ¿Entonces cual compraran?

-Deme el UNO, por favor –dijo Adam al chico del mostrador. Leonardo estaba atento a los gestos de chico por si miraba de más a Adam.

-Gracias. Ahora vamos a jugar –indicó Adam, encaminando a Henry por los hombros.

En una mesa se acomodaron, todos alrededor del mazo de cartas. Leonardo dio un leve repaso a las reglas en voz alta. Después las barajeó como todo un tahúr. Tomy estaba sorprendido de poder ver eso en persona. Repartió las cartas. El juego había empezado. Y tan solo cuatro turnos después, Henry gritó: ¡UNO!

Ese mismo patrón se repitió tres juegos consecutivos. Ahora el rol del tahúr lo había tomado Henry, quien con astutos movimientos era el primero en descartarse. Solo una ocasión Leonardo estuvo apunto de ganarle, pero gracias a una mala decisión de Adam (y mal intencionada), Leonardo se encartó.

-No es justo, Henry siempre gana- chilló Tomy.

-Bueno es que es muy inteligente –explicó Leonardo. Henry se ruborizó por que antaño le había despreciado.

Jugaron unas rondas más donde Henry había decidido tener piedad, y en ese lapsus bondadoso, Leonardo ganó dos partidas, Tomy una y Adam una. Al finalizar esa ultima Janet le llamó a Adam y les dijo que si querían se adelantaran al cine, que se habían detenido por un pedicure.

-Está bien –dijo Adam felizmente porque acababa de ganar. –Vamos al cine ya. Son las 5.

Los cuatro se levantaron, recogieron las cartas y fueron a comprar los boletos. Acción que hizo Leonardo ya que no quería que alguien joven mirase a Adam con sospecha, aunque claro, con ese nuevo look, nadie lo reconocería.

Entraron en la sala 3, cuya capacidad estaba a la mitad. Compraron palomitas, refrescos y nachos para Henry. Algunas personas en la fila de la dulcería miraban al extraño cuarteto. Resultaba extraño por que uno de los mayores traía de la mano a un niño. Haciéndolos ver como una inusual familia. Leonardo no pudo evitar ponerse rojo al ver como una señora le hablaba al oído a su marido y los señalaba casi con arrogancia.  _< <¡Creen que Adam y yo… y que los niños son…! ¿Qué les pasa?>>_

Cuando entraron a la sala, la reacción casi instintiva de Adam fue sentarse junto a Leonardo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, tanto en el desayuno del hotel, como en la cena en la casa. Pero Tomy le ganó el lugar y después Henry, obligándolo a sentarte en el extremo del grupo. Los comerciales tomaron unos diez minutos antes de que la cinta empezara.

Cada que podía, Adam volteaba la mirada en la dirección de Leonardo, atravesando esas dos cabecitas rubias. Lo miraba en secreto, pensaba en la confesión que le acababa de hacer _< <¿Cómo debería sentirme con eso? Ahora es como si lo acabara de conocer. Y no sé si me agradará tanto como el otro…¡Pero si son la misma persona! Ay, Dios ¿En que estoy pensando…? Debería estar sentado al lado de él… ¡Ya basta, Adam!>>_

La película llevaba veinte minutos de rodaje. Unas cuantas escenas de acción y comedia nada más.

Adam no dejaba de pensar en lo que ocurrió en la playa la noche anterior. Rebuscaba y rebuscaba. Confeccionaba diferentes escenarios partiendo del momento que besó a Leonardo. Se sentía sucio…pero algo en eso hacia que su corazón latiera rápidamente. Bombeándole hemoglobina a las mejillas y frente. Empezó a mover mucho las piernas. Le pidió las palomitas a Tomy, este se las pasó. Comió y comió. Casi se las terminó.

-Tío… ¿Por qué te las acabaste? –se las terminó. Adam no contestaba, trataba de matar la ansiedad. -¡Tio! –gritó quedamente Tomy.

-¡Ya Tomy! Te compraré unas después.

Leonardo volteo a ver a Adam. Se asomó un poco por el corredor y lo miró moviendo frenéticamente las piernas. _< <¿Y ahora que le pasa?>>_

Adam lo miró también. Ambas miradas se toparon. Adam abrió los ojos como si hubiera visto a un fantasma y le esquivó la mirada muy apenado. Leonardo no entendía que le pasaba. Se rascó la barbilla y se recostó en el asiento. Cuando la película terminó y toda la gente empezaba a salir, Leonardo les indicó a que esperaran  a que se vaciara un poco la salida. Cuando fue así, los cuatro caminaron en grupo.

Al salir, el sol ya estaba en el ocaso y las luces artificiales del centro comercial iluminaban los corredores. Cada rincón de la plaza cubierta de luz blanca. Adam llamó a Janet, quien al contestarle le dijo que estaban frente a una sucursal de Burger King. Al reunirse platicaron sobre su día. Henry estaba nervioso por que creía que Adam le diría a su madre la forma en como le habló a Leonardo, pero no fue así.

Leonardo elogió a las damas por su nuevo estilo (cabello y manos) lo cual desbordó una sonrisa de parte de la abuela quien le tendió la mano. Tratando de verse lo más relajado posible (o no afectado) Adam se acercó a la barra de Bruger King, estudiando los paquetes como si fuera a pedir uno, al final se dio media vuelta y regresó con los demás. Para las 9 de la noche estaban de regreso en el hotel. A Henry le habían comprado ropa nueva y dos juegos para Xbox. Leonardo, por experiencia, pensó que Tommy se sentiría triste por que Henry estaba recibiendo toda la atención. De momento fue así, se percató de la melancolía del infante. Janet como estaba concentrada en los gastos que se estaban formando no notó ni de lejos la tristeza que sentía su hijo menor, pero Leonardo si, y Adam también.

En el cuarto no quería ni levantarse de la cama para bañarse como los demás. Como la noche se presentó cálida, dejaron abierta la ventana para que se refrescara un poco con la brisa del mar. Cuando Adam salió de bañarse vio como Leonardo tenia sentado en sus piernas al pequeño Tommy quien sollozaba cortadamente. Por su parte, Henry se entretenía con su celular como si su hermano ni estuviera en el cuarto. Por un lado se le hizo incorrecta esa actitud insensible, por otro lado y con el perfil actualizado, le era más incorrecto que Leonardo sentara en sus piernas a su sobrino ¿Pero que podía hacer? Si le decía algo al respecto volverían a discutir y su prioridad en ese momento era Tommy.

-¿Qué le ocurre? –preguntó Adam a pesar de que sabia bien el por qué.

-Esta triste por que a Henry le compran cosas y a el no. Ya le explique que solo lo hacen por que es su cumpleaños y que cuando él cumpla nueve también le darán regalos.

-Pe…pero hasta tu le diste uno y a mi no- aspiró sus moquitos- y nadie le dijo nada por hablarte feo.

-Es lo mismo todos lo años. Cuando yo cumplo años el también quiere que le regalen cosas y que le compren un pastel. Es un bebé.

Las lágrimas de Tommy le cayeron en el pantalón. Leonardo pensó enseguida en decirle que por ser su hermano debía explicarle precisamente ese detalle. Que él más que nadie debía tenerle paciencia pero cuando iba a hablar Adam le robó las palabras.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Precisamente por que eres su hermano mayor te corresponde explicarle las cosas. Tal vez lo único que quiere es tu comprensión. Si quiere que le den cosas cuando a ti  te las dan es por que quiere sentirse a tu altura. Quiere que hables con él como hablas con tus amigos… ¡Deja el celular y ponme atención, Henry! –le reprendió Adam.- quiere compartir contigo las mismas cosas ¡Son hermanos por Dios! Y si solo le dices bebé y lo ignoras ya no te va a querer en el futuro.

Esa actitud había tomado por sorpresa a Leonardo, a los tres, pero más a Leonardo quien lo contemplaba como si delante de el hubiera una mina de oro. Esa actitud firme y madura. Esas frases  que para Leonardo eran lo más racional que Adam haya dicho desde que lo conoce. Era como si ese prestamista incognito hubiera despertado de un trance muy fuerte y pudiera pensar con más claridad.

No sabía por que, pero Adam le pareció atractivo por unos segundos. Atractivo de verdad.

-…así que te pediré dos cosas jovencito. Una: discúlpate con tu hermano y dos-había levantado dos dedos de las manos para enumerar sus peticiones-. Quiero que hables con él sobre esto de los cumpleaños… -.parecía que a Adam se le estaba yendo la idea

Leonardo sentía la necesidad de completar aquella frase, pero recordó que esos eran temas familiares y no debía meterse, ya muy atrevido le parecía hablar así de personal con Tommy. Lo que hizo fue bajarlo de sus piernas y levantarse. Le acarició el cabello y le dijo:

-¿Ya vez? Tu hermano se va a disculpar. No deberían pelearse. Son hermanos- caminó al otro lado de la cama y se sentó. Se quitaba los tenis para poderse recostar ya. De forma psicológica estaba cansado. –En tu cumpleaños te regalaré algo también.

-Perdóname Tommy. No quería hacerte sentir mal.

-¿Y…? –empezó Adam

-Y si quieres que juguemos como antes y todo eso solo pídemelo. Salvo cuando hago tarea. Ahí si no _< <¡Por cierto que no he hecho nada!>>_

-Bien Tommy ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿Jugamos UNO? –empezó Adam.

-Si. Quiero jugar –su voz ya se apreciaba tranquila.

 _< <Ay no. Ya me quería dormir>>, _pensó Leonardo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Anda, Leo. Ven a jugar-lo llamó Adam.

-¿No pueden jugar ustedes? Es de dos a seis jugadores. De verdad estoy muy cansado.

Vio que Tommy ponía una cara de tristeza como de caricatura. Vio como Adam agitaba la caja color rojo y peor aun, Henry mostraba interés en jugar. _< <Vaya que son unos bebés>>_

 

La una de la madrugada y el señor metabolismo infantil ya había noqueado a Tommy sobre las sabanas. Henry le ponía toda la resistencia que sus catorce años le permitían pero no estaba acostumbrado a dormirse tarde. Lo máximo que había alcanzado eran las once de la noche. Pretendía mantenerse despierto solo porque iba rasgando la victoria a la par de Leonardo. Este también ya estaba tambaleándose sobre el colchón. Adam pensó que eso le daría la ventaja pero ni por asomo estaba por alcanzarlos en número de victorias. Era el más animado de todos. El juego lo había mantenido con las alarmas encendidas. Y por si fuera poco era el único que podía mantenerse despierto tanto tiempo. Había practicado durante años con todas esas giras por el mundo. Si así lo deseaba no dormiría esa noche.

-Bien, sigues Adam-dijo Leonardo bostezando y señalándolo- Terminemos con esto quiero dormir.

-¿De verdad un hombre de tu edad no puede aguantar mas de la una de la madrugada? –se burló Adam sonriendo a sus cartas.

-Si duermo tarde, mañana no tendré un muy buen humor que digamos. Además dije que estaba cansado desde antes de empezar.

-Aja…claro. A ver si se te quita el sueño-hecho una carta de “come cuatro” justo después de que Henry le arrojara una a Adam de “come dos”. Leonardo pensó que no tendría nada para defenderse y que  posteriormente por ser la veinteava ocasión en que Henry le hacia eso, por fin desistiría de jugar. Pero no. Ahora Leonardo debía tomar seis cartas del mazo.

-¡¿Qué?! –tenia una mano en el cabello y los ojos bien abiertos. Después se puso serio y miro asesino a  Adam- No sabes cuanto te detesto.- le dijo.

Ahora Henry y Adam llevaban la ventaja del juego. Con una sonrisa sínica Adam pensó de forma paranoica _< <¿Me detesta de verdad? ¡Tal vez piensa que lo hice por…! ¡Cree que lo trato mal por su confesión>>_

El juego continuaba. Ahora el sentido del juego estaba invertido y aprovechándose de eso Leonardo lanzó una carta que le negaba el turno a Adam a quien solo le hacían falta dos cartas para poder decir: ¡UNO!

-Quizá me hayas atrasado en el juego pero no te sabes mantener al frente. ¿Quieres que te haga una pequeña predicción? Perderás. No te quedan opciones para salir de lo que te haré. Se muy bien que no te puedes defender ahora. Has estado nervioso desde tu turno pasado. Te has estado mordiendo el labio, jugueteando con los dedos y mirando a todos lados. Estas asustado. –arrojó de forma retadora, con la mirada de serpiente puesta en Adam, la carta a la pila de cartas jugadas.

“Come cuatro”

-No hay nada que puedas hacer ya. Por lo que calculo, ni en el mazo hay las cartas para que puedas devolverme el favor. Así que come y espera a mi próximo turno para que gane. Por cierto…Uno.

Se había vuelto más frio y agresivo en el juego desde que le tocó encartarse. Henry dejó el juego y se recostó sobre las sabanas al igual que Tommy. Adam pensó que hubiera sido mejor dejarlo dormir, pues esta faceta de depredador lo estaba haciendo más paranoico. Creía que era personal. Sentía que Leonardo de verdad estaba enfadado.

Adam sacó la primera carta: ocho rojo. La segunda: uno amarillo. La tercera: cinco amarillo. La cuarta: cuatro azul.

-Es un cuatro ¿verdad? –empezó Leonardo con ese tono de voz vacio y mortuorio- En algunas civilizaciones… ese numero es asociado con la muerte. El final de todo. La no resurrección. Mucha gente supersticiosa evita toda relación con el cuatro. Es casi tan temido como el seis, seis, seis. Ahora ríndete y acepta tu innegable destino-tras eso bostezó y permaneció con los ojos cerrados mientras Adam lo contemplaba con la mirada helada y llena de temor. _< <Adivinó el numero… ¿Qué carajos pasa con él?>>_

Lo peor de todo es que ya no tenía cartas ni para brincarle el turno o hacerle tomar cartas de más. No sabía que número o color era su última carta. Tenia que pensárselo muy bien. No podía pensar por que los nervios lo carcomían. Leonardo seguía con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza caída. Parecía dormido pero Adam sabia que lo estaba vigilando. Algo le decía que no debía fiarse de su aparente estado de dormitación. Pensó en revisar su carta pero el miedo le ganó. Indeciso aun, arrojó el uno amarillo. Pensó, por un momento que Leonardo quiso asustarlo con el azul para darle una pista de que color esperaba.

Cuando la carta estuvo sobre el mazo de juego, la mano de Leonardo que sostenía la carta se desdobló y mostró, para pánico de Adam un cuatro amarillo.

Adam se quedó pasmado un rato, a la espera de que Leonardo dijera algo. Al acercarse a él este cayo hacia atrás casi impactándose con la cabecita de Tommy.

-De verdad…se durmió _< <¡Dormido  me ganó!>>_

Adam puso sus seis cartas sobre el resto y las metió con todo y la base a la caja. Caminó al buró y dejo el juego, después fue al baño  a lavarse la cara. _< <¿Qué tipo de persona tenemos en casa? Ya de por si era bastante desconcertante que fuera bisexual. Ahora habla como si estuviera poseído>>_

Salió con la mirada perdida en el piso. Se encaminó a entrecerrar las ventanas ya que aun hacia algo de calor. Se quitó la camiseta y la arrojó a los pies de la cama. Antes de meterse pensó en despertar a Henry para que dejara dormir a Leonardo y Tommy en su cama. Se levantó de nuevo y avanzó.

Al acercarse, miró a Leonardo dormido con los labios entre abiertos. No pudo evitar pensar en aquella noche en el mar. Observo mechones de cabello ondulado cayéndole en la frente. Parecía tan tranquilo y sereno como si hubiera alcanzado el paraíso. Parecía que nada de lo tétrico que acababa de decir lo atormentara.

_< <¿Por qué ocurre esto cuando estoy a nada de él? Primero creí que era por que me agradaba tener alguien más o menos de mi edad para platicar. Pero después de ese accidente en la sala y peor aun después de lo de la playa…ya no se que es. Al menos me tranquiliza saber que a el no le afectó… y si vuelve a pasar ¡No volverá a pasar! ¡Dios, deberías mandarme ya al infierno por esto! ¡Es que solo míralo! ¡Se ve tan inofensivo!>>_

Se acercó a él y se arrodillo para verlo más de cerca. Su respiración era relajada. No notaba movimiento bajo sus parpados cerrados. Su barba estaba tan bien afeitada que casi ni se notaba que tuviera. Le quitó algo de cabello de enfrente. Dejó de pensar en todo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se retiró. Fue hacia Henry y los despertó.

-Vamos, campeón. Dejemos dormir a tu hermano y a Leo.

-¿Te gusta Leo? –creyó escuchar Adam, se volteó de inmediato a su sobrino y le interrogó.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que si ganó Leo…

-Ah –su corazón empezó a latir con normalidad-Si, él ganó.

-Lo supuse –contestó Henry.

Adam se recostó y se cubrió con una sabana blanca que aun olía a suavizante de lavanda. Pensó que eso lo ayudaría a relajarse y dormiría bien. Antes de quedarse dormido pensó.

_< <Esto no puede seguir así…yo estoy oficialmente casado. No le puedo hacer esto a Behati, ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Y lo más importante es que yo no soy como Leonardo… No que voy a hacer ahora>>_


	7. Adam... ¿Puedes cantarme una canción?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambos se habían levantado temprano para salir a caminar y después de una serie de charlas un tanto personales, Adam le confiesa a Leonardo las verdaderas razones por las cuales había dejado Los Ángeles y a su esposa. 
> 
> Más tarde esa noche en el bar del hotel, mientras Janet, Adam y Leonardo convivían y platicaban, una personaje que hizo estragos en el pasado de Leonardo se aparece, provocandole un mal momento y fastidiandole el resto de la noche.

Escuchaba voces rebotar por las paredes. A veces tenían eco y otras eran claras y sólidas. Como si fueran y vinieran. Abrió bien los ojos para ver como Leonardo entraba al baño con su celular pegado al oído.

-Si, mamá. Estoy bien. No, se han portado muy bien desde que trabajo para ellos –Adam sintió una gran curiosidad ya nunca lo había oído hablar con sus padres desde que lo conoce. Se levantó sutilmente de la cama y se acercó a la puerta para oír mejor -. Si, es bastante molesto de hecho. En especial por las mañanas. La verdad que si. A veces solo quisiera…tener una bazuca o algo así para dispararle y que muera…

_< <¿De quien habla? No será de…>>_

-…uno entra a su nido de putrefacción con la actitud mas cooperativa y amable que puede, ¡pero no! Siempre la caga. Me mira como si no lo mereciera al estúpido.

_< <Creo que sigue molesto. ¡O sea que cree que soy un estúpido y que mi casa es un nido de putrefacción!>>_

-De todas maneras, mamá, es algo que tengo que soportar todos los días, así que uno se acostumbra a la gente como esa –su tono de voz parecía a la de un malaventurado tratando de ser optimista.- Si, siempre. En especial cuando se me hace tarde es cuando pasa por mi casa, bueno de la tía. No digo que yo no le responda al idiota. Como que ya se hizo una costumbre de toparnos y mirarnos como perros rabiosos. Pero bueno, no quiero hablar de eso.

Adam estaba completamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, sobre todo por que nunca notó esa hipocresía. Como un acto reflejo, el recuerdo de la noche en la playa le llegó a los ojos, haciéndolo sentir el agua tibia y esos  húmedos labios contra los suyos. Definitivamente se sentía… ¿traicionado?

¿Si no le agradaba, por qué hizo eso? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué esa preocupación por explicarle su orientación y tratar de arreglar las cosas? Nada tenia sentido con esa actitud tan fingida que ahora le servía de adjetivo para Leonardo.

_< <Hipócrita. Seguro solo lo hace por que sabe que soy famoso y espera poder sacar algún beneficio al tratar de agradarme>>_

-Lo bueno del día –continuó Leonardo- es cuando por fin llego a la casa de mi Jefa. Si, la casa tiene un aire de no se qué que me relaja, huele como a jabón de barra. Es muy ligero así que no me empalaga. Ella vive con sus nietos me parece y dos bisnietos. Los nietos tienen como mi edad, unos años más, creo yo. Son buenas personas. Me agradan. La mamá de los niños es muy agradable, y el otro  sujeto…

_< <¡¿Sujeto?!>>_

-…también es agradable. No, creo que está separado nada más. No tiene hijos que yo sepa. Pues a todos les gusta bastante lo que preparo. Si creo que también heredé el talento de papá. ¿Por cierto y él? ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Eso es increíble! –exclamó con contagiosa emoción, una que hizo que Adam sonriera también aun que no supiera por qué- ¡Londres! ¿Por cuánto tiempo?, seis meses. ¡Me parece estupendo!, ojalá pudiera estar allá ahora antes de que se vayan e ir con ustedes. Ya sé, yo quise venir acá, igual no sabia que lo mandarían de intercambio a Inglaterra…

_< <Sus padres irán a Inglaterra y él quiere ir y… se tiene que quedar>>_

-Bueno, quizá pueda ir… algún día para allá con ustedes. Bueno mamá, te dejo. Te va a salir cara la llamada. Si, yo también te amo. Adiós.

Adam regresó de puntitas a su cama, se sentó sobre el colchón y fingió estarse levantando. Bostezó y estiró los brazos. Miró a Leonardo, le dedicó una sonrisa y le dijo “buenos días”

-Buenos días –le contestó y fue hacia su cama donde yacía Tommy dormido, destapado y cruzando la cama en diagonal, dejándole apenas donde dormir.

-¿Te dejó dormir? –le preguntó, Adam, entre bostezos y cubriéndose la cara.

-Amm, si…-después negó con la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Si quieres, acuéstate acá, yo ya me no me voy a dormir. Quiero ir a caminar.

-Ah, no –dijo con desinterés –Ya no tengo sueño. No olvides tus…fabulosos risos tupidos –hizo una ademán con la mano como si fuera una doncella.-Por cierto, ¿sabes que haremos hoy? Si vamos a ir a algún lugar en específico, ¿o algo así?

-No lo sé. Le preguntaré a Janet en el desayuno ¿por qué?

-Es que no recordaba que traía mi cámara. La empaqué precisamente para este viaje. Se me olvidó por completo –dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Cómo es posible? –le reclamó.

-Solo pasó. Déjame en paz… -se quedó callado un momento, meditativo. Tratando de averiguar que decir a continuación. Miró a Adam y a su sobrino que yacía detrás de él, dormido.-¿Vas a salir a caminar?

-Ahh, si ¿Quieres venir?

-¿Llevamos a los niños?

-No –dijo Adam, después de pensarlo y expresarse como si no hubiera problema- ya saben que no deben salirse del cuarto si no hay nadie mayor. Además son las ocho de la mañana, dormirán unas tres horas más.

-Entonces vamos.

Adam se levantó y se puso unos shorts de mezclilla y su peluca de rizos tupidos. Ya le había crecido algo la barba, pero aun era prácticamente irreconocible. Leonardo tomó su cámara y ambos salieron del cuarto hacia el de Janet y la abuela. Al abrir, Adam se percató de que aun dormían y prefirió no despertarlas. Le dijo a Leonardo que siguieran y ambos llegaron al elevador.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas para salir al recibidor se toparon con la pareja que habían visto la noche en que ambos estuvieron solos. La pareja se reía mientras caminaban abrazados hacia el elevador. Adam y Leonardo salieron para dejarlos entrar y continuaron hasta la recepción del hotel, Leonardo anunció que saldrían pero que “su abuela” y sus familiares seguían dormidos.

En la calle, el sol era tan intenso que Adam pensó que debió haber traído una sudadera o algo así. Pero por vivir en Los Ángeles supuso que no le pasaría nada grave. El sol de allá era casi igual al de acá.

Caminaron por la acera unos metros hasta una tienda de ropa que Adam contempló con una nostalgia que para gusto de Leonardo era muy empalagosa e innecesaria. Al continuar, Leonardo quiso preguntarle sobre su reacción de hace unos instantes. Quería que le contara más a detalle sobre su separación tanto de Behati como de su banda. Por un momento imaginó lo que sus amigos de Marron 5 pensarían en este momento. No recordaba bien sus nombres pero podía reconocerlos de todas maneras.  Sospechaba que por lo menos alguno de ellos sabía donde estaba él ahora, no le cabía en la cabeza que absolutamente nadie conociera su ubicación.

_< <Al menos el de cabello largo debe de saber. Creo que es con el que más se llevaba>>_

Mientras más caminaban más pensaba en todo lo que rodea al insondable caso de Adam. Y entre más lo piensa, la razón por la que se fue le parece cada vez más ficticia y sobreactuada, además de irracional y soporífera.

Unas calles más adelante se toparon con una gran avenida con palmeras muy altas y unos cuantos carros avanzando en ambos sentidos. Los rayos del sol caían desde la izquierda y Leonardo aprovechó para poder tomar una buena captura de esa imagen. El flash casi ni se vio por lo iluminado de la zona, más adelante, cruzando la gran avenida llegaron a los límites con la playa. No había tantas personas como Leonardo había previsto si es que iban a ese lugar. Cuando bajaron y sintieron la arena bajo la suela de sus zapatos Leonardo reaccionó y se percató de que estaban otra vez en una playa ellos dos, técnicamente solos. Con eso en mente, se planteó la posibilidad de que podría haber tensión pero mientras paseaban y él tomaba fotos no notó algún cambio en el humor de Adam, se le veía bastante relajado, disfrutaba del aroma del mar.

-Oye Leo…

-Si, dime.

-¿Extrañas a tus papás?

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba que él hiciera una pregunta así.

-Bueno un poco ¿Por qué?

-No se, se me ocurrió nada más. Casi no hablas de ti, sólo cuando te he preguntado yo. Me da algo de curiosidad.

_< <Escuchó cuando hablé con mi mamá>>_

-Bueno. No soy precisamente un libro abierto. Y menos con tan poco tiempo de conocernos.

-Pero llevamos casi un año siendo amigos.  ¿no te parece que ya es hora de… desenvolverse un poco? –sugirió, temiendo que Leonardo lo contradijera.

-¿Te parece?

-Bueno, prácticamente vives con nosotros. Pero si no quieres…

-Está bien ¿Qué quieres saber? Ya sabes algunas cosas de mí, como en que trabajan mis papás. Sabes donde vivo. Sabes que carrera tomé. En todo caso el que debería contestar serias tú.

-Bueno, si. Pero antes quisiera saber algo. No es algo personal…

-Solo dilo –apuntó Leonardo, se agachó y se acomodó para tomarle una foto a un pelicano que se mantenía a flote sobre el mar.

Adam se sintió algo temeroso al principio ergo, al ver el rostro sonriente de Leonardo al tomarle una foto a ese pelicano se convenció de que nada malo podría pasar. Sus ojos habían tomado un color casi ámbar a contra luz y el cabello negro le resplandecía como si fuera de seda. Antes de siquiera hablar, recordó lo que dijo Janet una vez “Leonardo de verdad es una joven apuesto”

-Oye –empezó Leonardo con su voz un tanto rasposa -¿Qué me querías preguntar?

-Ah, si. Este… ayer mientras jugábamos uno… Casi al final, cuando te pusiste un tanto siniestro ¿Cómo adivinaste que saqué un cuatro de la baraja?

-¿Solo eso?-preguntó, extrañado.

-Es que me quedé con la duda. Cosas así no son muy normales.

-Bueno si te digo como aprendí eso, ¿me juras no espantarte más de lo que ya y no verme raro como cuando te dije que era bisexual?

-Está bien. Lo juro.

Antes de hablar, Leonardo le tomó una foto a Adam mientras sonreía al jurar.

-Bueno, aquí va. Quien me enseñó a adivinar cartas fue mi abuela. Era, digamos que curandera, más bien bruja, las curanderas no leen cartas.

-¿Qué? ¿Una bruja? –preguntó Adam, Algo exaltado.

-Si…algo así. No lo tomes literal. Ella decía eso. Yo personalmente no creo en brujería ni en misticismos de ninguna clase. El caso es que cuando era niño, ella dijo que veía un poder o algo como eso en mí. Era muy divertido escuchar que dijera eso. Me sentía como un súper héroe. Cuando íbamos a visitarla me enseñaba a leer cartas. A mis papás no les gustaba mucho eso. En especial a mi papá que había decidido no seguir su camino por que le parecía malo.

-¿Es la mamá de tu papá?

-Si. El caso es que aprendí muy bien por que me gustaba adivinar la “suerte” de los demás. Con el tiempo descubrí el lado matemático de todo eso. Solo son cuestiones de probabilidad, cálculo y una buena memoria. Y entendí que eso era el dichoso poder que decía ella que yo tenía.

-Bueno, me da gusto que hayas entendido todo eso y no hayas seguido con esas costumbres.

-¿Tu crees en eso, Adam?

-Solo se que si existe el bien, existe el mal. Una persona no debería de jugar con esas cosas.

_< <Así que Adam si cree en esas cosas. Bueno, era de esperarse de la gente como él. Será mejor no continuar con esto o se pondrá mal.>>_

-Y bueno, es por eso que pude adivinar que carta tenias. Había estado observando la pila de cartas desde hace varios turnos y no vi nada a tu alcance para poder volearme la jugada. A todo esto ¿gané?

-Emmm, bueno. No.

Leonardo se empezó a reír. Ni siquiera se acordaba de haber jugado la noche anterior al UNO. Tenia la idea de que el juego se había quedado atascado pero, al Adam mentirle que él no había ganado, le había entrado una gran euforia porque era axioma que si lo había hecho.

-¡Te gané dormido! Ja, ja, ja, ja.  ¡Por el amor de Cristo redentor!

Adam arrugó el entrecejo y después se rió con él. Se sentía nuevamente cómodo, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera sucedido o como si ya no importara. De la nada sintió el antojo de un coctel especial que les había hecho Leonardo como postre hace casi dos semanas. Estaba claro que extrañaba la rutina del día a día, ir al despacho, seguir como prestamista, regresar a casa y encontrarse con su familia, y Leonardo preparándole de cocinar… se imaginó una escena donde Leonardo le acercaba la comida y le dedicaba: _Espero te guste, amor._

Para sosegar su mente decidió en pedirle su cámara a Leonardo y tomar fotos él. Leonardo accedió, se la sacó del cuello y se la entregó.

La brisa de la playa era fresca e invitaba a darse un baño. A cada hora que pasaba, más gente llegaba a la playa. Leonardo, como ya le era costumbre, se ponía nervioso de que fueran a descubrir a su amigo. Si fuera un perro, hubiera empezado a enseñar los colmillos a todos los que pasaban.

Cuando pasaron al lado de un hombre que vendía mangos, Leonardo se detuvo y compró uno. Iba saboreándolo cuando notó que Adam lo veía con cara de antojo. Se lo acercó lo suficiente para que Adam lo mordiera. Después de eso, al ver que una señora los veía, se sintió  apenado.

Había mordido el mango cuando aun Leonardo lo sostenía, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de tomarlo con la mano ¿pero en que pensaba?

Al igual que Adam, Leonardo estaba algo incomodo por como los veían otras personas. Le daba la impresión de que daban la imagen de ser novios caminando por la playa, de tal manera que se comenzó a alejar discretamente.

Adam continuaba tomando fotografías cuando escuchó el tono de llamada del celular de Leonardo.

-¿Hola? ¿Fernanda? ¡Hola, tiene años que no me hablas! –la voz de Leonardo denotaba una gran emoción y Adam intuyó rápidamente que debía ser una amiga suya -¿Van a venir tu y Alexis? ¡La próxima semana! ¡Si, claro que voy a ir con ustedes! Solo le pido permiso a mi jefa. Si ya trabajo, no precisamente de arquitecto pero… ¿si recuerdas que estudié gastronomía? Bueno, no en un restaurante precisamente, mas bien como el chef privado de una familia. La paga es buena, no me quejo. Así que si voy a pode ir. Bueno, al rato me explicas bien. Adiós, cuídate.

-¿Amigos dela universidad?

-Si. Quieren ir un fin de semana al D.F, yo también los quiero ver. Y pensaba pedirle permiso tu abuela para ausentarme el fin de semana siguiente a nuestro regreso.

-¿De verdad?

-Si ¿Por qué? ¿No debería?

Adam se sintió sonrojado al verlo con esa expresión de duda _< <De verdad que Leonardo es un hombre apuesto>>_, volvió a escuchar a su prima en su cabeza.

_< <¡Precisamente, Janet, por que es un hombre no puede parecerme apuesto!>>_

Adam se detuvo y miró ligeramente la arena, pensando sobre si mismo y que era lo que le estaba pasando y por un momento sintió miedo. Un miedo que le hizo correr la sangre con mayor velocidad. Escuchaba vagamente que Leonardo le llamaba pero su voz parecía tan distante que no se tomó la molestia de voltear. Estaba perdido en sus propios sentimientos.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada. Hay que seguir ¿Qué hora tienes?

-Ocho y media. Por cierto, habíamos acordado ir en la noche al bar del hotel con Janet, se supone que la abuela se iba a quedar con Tomy y Henry.

-Ah, si. Hay que decirle cuando volvamos.

Pasaron la hora y media siguiente tomando fotos y conversando sobre ellos dos y sus vidas. Adam se sentía un poco reacio desde que tuvo esa impresión de si mismo. No deseaba contestarle, pero no podía evitar que las palabras le salieran de la boca con cada interrogativa que se le hacia. Y en cuanto a Leonardo, él estaba sintiendo una pared entre los dos (otra vez) de un rato para acá. Pero de igual forma estaba contándole experiencias de estudiante y después de serlo. La plática llegó a un punto tan personal que Leonardo tuvo la confianza de decirle a Adam que el motivo de su desaparición se le antojaba muy irreal. Claro que le expuso esto con mucho tacto, aprovechando que Adam había dado entrada al tema.

Resulta que habían decidido, él y su esposa en darse un tiempo por una supuesta infidelidad de parte de él. Cosa que aseguraba Adam no era verdad. Y que en lugar de llegar a un buen acuerdo, por ser algo temperamentales, terminaron discutiendo muy mal y no se habían dirigido la palabra. Hasta que a Adam le llegó una noticia de la misma naturaleza acusando a Behati de infidelidad con su manager. Abrumado por eso y en parte por que habían estado teniendo problemas entre los integrantes de Marron 5 por la planificación del próximo álbum, Adam había tomado la drástica decisión de desaparecerse un tiempo en lo que dejaba pasar su estrés. Recordó que tenía familiares algo lejanos con los cuales podía contar y se atrevió a pedirles que fueran sus cómplices en tan apremiada decisión. Había habido tantos rumores y hechos confusos que nunca pudieron llegar a un acuerdo. Inclusive ella estaba solicitando el divorcio en un momento de ira. No se había quedado en estados unidos por que quería evitar cualquier contacto con sus conocidos ya que no se sentía en plan de hablarles (inclusive a Behati). Como podía darse el lujo de viajar, decidió venir a México ya que podría ser el último lugar donde lo buscarían.

Leonardo no se sentía en posición de responderle algo concreto. Estaba impresionado ya que el problema había resultado ser más grave de lo que Adam dejaba ver _< <La gente puede hacer locuras cuando está dolida y confundida>>_, pensó. Y recordó un incidente parecido que le pasó cuando estaba en la preparatoria.

Estaban sentados en una banca cerca de una plaza. Ahí habían tenido toda su conversación. Leonardo había intuido que cualquier comentario objetivo que diera podría tomarlo a mal Adam, de tal forma que decidió sólo escuchar.

-Y bueno, en sí, eso es el problema- terminó Adam. Algo cabizbajo y suspirando.-No pensé que te lo diría de verdad. Como puedes ver, es algo más complicado que sólo una filosofía sobre el rumbo de la banda.

-Vaya que si. Ya decía yo… Y bueno, si nunca se comprobaron tales engaños departe de los dos… me refiero a que si de verdad quieres a alguien no vas creyendo todo lo que te dicen que hace.

-Si, yo se, pero es muy difícil cuando sabes que por su carrera puede hacerlo. Y es lo mismo para ella con respecto a mí. Además, los dos tenemos estos celos tan ciegos… no se. Tenía que pensar las cosas.

Leonardo estaba medio mudo. Sentía que nada de lo que dijera podría ayudar en algo.

-No se que decirte. Vaya, ustedes dos son…mayores que yo. Han vivido más, y me siento como un niño al escucharte. Creo que sólo puedo darte todo mi apoyo y decirte que puedes contar conmigo en cualquier cosa que necesites.

Adam lo miró con una sonrisa generosa y contemplativa. Sabía que Leonardo estaba ayudándolo a no sentirse mal a pesar de que no demostraba hacerlo. Le rodeó con la espalda con el brazo y lo oprimió un poco.

-Lo sé. Gracias, Leo.

Habían regresado y media hora después salieron con rumbo al acuario. Leonardo les tomó muchas fotos a lo sobrinos, Janet, la abuela, a Adam y el junto a ellos.

Por la noche, antes de que los tres adultos fueran al bar, Leonardo repasó casi cuatro veces la tira fotográfica que tomó desde la mañana hasta la tarde. Había pensado en llevar su cámara en una mochilita y tomarle fotos al mar cuando pasaran los cruceros. Hoy habría luna llena y no se podía perder eso.

En el bar restaurante había música de Jazz en vivo y la gente comía mariscos acompañada de bebidas exóticas propias de la costa.

El viento cálido acarició el rostro de Adam, le era muy reconfortante todo, desde el olor del mar hasta el paisaje de este. Vio a lo lejos un crucero nocturno lleno de luces que se reflejaban en el mar y por arriba, sobre un cielo despejado, estaba una luna amarilla y grande.

-Esperen –dijo Leonardo.- Iré a tomar unas fotos. Ya vengo.

Bajó del banco y se dirigió a la parte sur del bar, que era como una terraza. Miró  a una pareja de ancianos y les pidió permiso para tomarles una foto con el crucero como fondo. Ellos aceptaron.

Mientras él se divertía con su cámara, Janet le preguntó a Adam como seguía de su separación no oficial.

-Pues bien, supongo. Solo que hay momentos en los que me entra la melancolía. Creo que ya lo has notado.

-Si. Creo que Leonardo no lo ha notado. Creo que eso está bien por ahora.

-Te equivocas. El lo sabe, ya hablé de esto con él.

-¿De verdad? Bueno.

-¿Estuvo mal?

-No, no. Es solo que no sabia que ya eran tan buenos amigos. Ya sabes, siempre discuten y así –dijo de una manera sarcástica que Adam no notó y por consecuente le contestó de una forma seria.

-Ya sabes que eso es solo en broma. Aun que si ha habido momentos en los que nos hemos peleado de verdad. Pero nada pasa a mayores. Es como el dijo en una ocasión “Vez que el amor es poco ¿y desperdiciarlo en celos?”

-¿Eso que quiere decir?

-Que es mejor no pelear. En resumen.

-Ah. Me gustó esa frase. La usaré ahora- Janet guardó silencio un momento y después habló.- ¿Has pensado en que hacer en el futuro? Me refiero a que si piensas volver, tratar de hablar con tu esposa, o lo que sea que sean ahora. En fin. Retomar tu vida. No quiero que te quedes oculto para siempre.

-No tengo planes por ahora. Pero debo confesar que si me gustaría volver –declaró él, con la mirada sobre su bebida.

-Ya –dijo Leonardo al acercarse  a la mesa.- La noche es perfecta para esto.

-¿Puedo ver?–preguntó Janet y Leonardo convino.- ¡Vaya! Bien podrían ser postales. Tomas buenas fotos.

-A ver –dijo Adam, tomó la cámara y contempló las capturas que había hecho Leonardo desde diferentes perspectivas y de diferentes paisajes.

-Muy buenas ¿Cómo aprendiste?

-En la carrera nos enseñaron a tomar fotos para las maquetas que nos encargaban. Recuerdo que en segundo año nos llevaron de excursión al valle de piedras de Puebla, y nos dijeron que debíamos tomar fotos de todo lo que viéramos y que nos gustara. Ya te imaginaras a Leonardo tomando fotos de todo. Pues cuando regresamos, el profesor de fotografía nos dijo que debíamos hacer una maqueta de las cinco mejores fotos que tomamos en el viaje.  Pues pasé casi el mismo tiempo en escoger las cinco fotos que en hacer las maquetas. Aunque hacerlas de paisajes naturales es más fácil que de urbanos.

-¿Y que les pasó después?

-Bueno, dos las tengo en mi casa. La de mi tía, perdón. Las demás, creo que ya no existen.

-A propósito. No se si quieras y no estas obligado a aceptar. Es que a Henry le encargaron hacer una maqueta de la casa donde vive y pues… valiéndome de que sabes de esto.

-Janet, por favor –intervino Adam, negando con la cabeza y riendo.

-Ja. Ja. Si, Janet, le ayudaré- le contestó Leonardo.

-Muchas gracias. Eres un ángel. ¿Y bien jóvenes? Bueno, joven y Adam.

-Muy graciosa.

-Hay que brindar –continuó ella- Brindo por que tengamos un buen año, por la gran comida que se nos permite comer todos los días, por el amor y la vida en si.-los tres chocaron las copas.- ¿Alguien más?

-Yo –dijo Leonardo –brindo por su familia, que me han vuelto parte de ella. Por la salud de todos y… que todos los problemas existentes se resuelvan de manera satisfactoria para todos –volvieron a chocar las copas.

-¿Adam, algo que agregar?

-Si… brindo por… eh, mis risos tupidos –se rió y los dos lo acompañaron- ya de verdad. Por que todos nosotros tengamos una buena vida, y que las cosas nos resulten de la forma en que mejor nos beneficien.

-Salud- dijo Leonardo.

Tras chocar las copas una última vez, bebieron con júbilo y seguido de eso platicaron un poco de los tres. Dos horas después las cosas se habían puesto un tanto emocionales, ya que Leonardo prácticamente estaba sacando sus tristezas reprimidas y decía que si no les molestaba iba a beber un poco de más esa noche. Janet no se opuso, pues en alguna ocasión ella lo había hecho también y sentía que era algo “no dañino” ya que estaba con gente que conocía bien.

A pesar de estar medio borracho, sabía muy bien hasta donde hablar, pues no quería que Janet supiera de su orientación mientras estaba en ese estado semi etílico.

-Y así pasó… -dijo con un tono algo arrepentido y barrido, su voz estaba más rasposa de lo normal y se le habían ruborizado las mejillas –…terminamos por que yo me vine al D.F.- Yo se muy…bien que aun estaría con ella si me hubiera quedado pero quería probar suerte. Supongo que mi necesidad le ganó al cariño.- Después su voz pareció quebrarse un poco.- Siento que aun… yo…, ella dijo que lo entendía y que no había problema, aun seguíamos siendo novios después de que yo me fuera, pero a los cuatro meses ya ni nos hablábamos… y después los conocí a ustedes ¡bah! Que vida tan torcida, ¿no creen?

-Pues si –apuntó Janet- pero ya no te tortures con esa chica, Leo, piensa que ahora tienes un trabajo y que a partir de ahí podrás avanzar con tu vida.

-¡Adam cantando Yesterday! –se burló entre risas somnolientas, como si no hubiera escuchado a Janet- ¡Su abuela me matará si me ve así! –cambió el tema de repente.

-No te preocupes. Ella sabia a que veníamos, no se enojará. Deberías verla en navidad –soltó Adam, miró con una sonrisa a Janet quien le correspondió, seguido miró a Leonardo, este, lejos de ponerle atención, miraba con algo de espanto y taciturnidad al otro lado del bar, como si ya estuviera en un estado completo de lucidez.

Adam y Janet miraron intrigados en esa dirección. Allá, en el extremo del bar había un grupo de amigos bebiendo whisky y hablando muy alto, eufóricos.

-¿Ocurre algo, Leo? –le preguntó Janet.

-Creo que es mejor irnos…- dijo este, bajando un poco la cabeza. Hizo como si no hubiera visto nada.

-¡Leonardo! –gritó alguien del otro lado.

Un muchacho alto, de cabello algo corto  y de cuerpo atlético se acercó a los tres con una sonrisa un tanto demencial en su cara.

 _< <¡Me lleva la chin…!>>,_ pensó Leonardo, mientras le respondía el saludo lo más sorprendido posible.

- _¡Amigo!_ –dijo en un tono muy sarcástico- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Estos son tus nuevos _amigos_?

-Hola, Quique. Estoy bien ¿y tu? – le respondió este. Adam y Janet se miraron muy extrañados pero con una leve sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Bien, Bien! Disfrutando el mar y la soltería –luego les tendió la mano a  Janet y Adam. Lo saludaron y el hombre volvió a hablar -¡Jamás pensé que te encontraría en un lugar así, tan… divertido. Pero bueno, cualquiera puede venir supongo.

Adam empezó a notar una pisca de hipocresía en las palabras del hombre, lo cual lo irritó un poco.

-¿no quieres venir con nosotros a la playa en la noche?

-Oh, no. Gracias, igual. Solo veníamos un rato.

-¿Y que tal ustedes? –les dijo a los dos -¿Vienen? Dejen que Leo se vaya a dormir temprano.

-Discúlpame… ¿Quique? No se si estas muy borracho, pero ni te conocemos para que nos hables así. Venimos con Leonardo no contigo –soltó Janet, viéndolo con extrañeza, como si hablara con un loco.

-Ya vi por que son amigos…. Bueno, equis. Fue bueno verte, amigo –dijo de nuevo con ese tono de voz sangrón.

-Que te vaya bien –le dijo Leonardo.

Cuando el hombre se fue. Leonardo le pidió a sus acompañantes que se fueran de ahí. Adam y Janet, por lo extraño e incomodo de la situación, aceptaron y los tres se fueron.

Dentro del elevador, Leonardo pareció flaquear de momento, y Janet y Adam lo tuvieron que cargar sobre sus hombros. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Janet, un poco preocupada, le pidió a su primo que mejor durmiera con él y que dejara a sus hijos en la otra cama. No era por ser grosera con Leonardo, pero olía a alcohol y no quería que uno de sus hijos no pudiera dormir por eso.

Frente a las habitaciones ella se despidió de Adam con un beso en la mejilla, a Leonardo solo le acarició la cabeza ya que estaba técnicamente dormido, a veces reaccionaba y pretendía pararse firme pero no lo conseguía.

Al entrar al cuarto, Adam advirtió, al ver el reloj de la cómoda, que eran casi las dos de la madrugada. No habían pasado tanto tiempo allá como él había sentido y estaba algo turbado por como habían acabado las cosas esa noche.

Sentó al bamboleante Leonardo en la esquina de su cama y con cautela despertó a Henry. Cuando abrió los ojos le expuso breve la situación y le pidió que se fuera a dormir con su hermano. Sin asentir o algo, se bajó de la cama y se fue a acurrucar al lado de Tomy.

-Leo, ¿te quitas los zapatos o dormirás así?

-¿Eh? No, no, iré al baño a cambiarme-dijo con voz más barrida y somnolienta.

Adam dudó, no creía que fuera buena idea, pero lo ayudó a levantarse, lo encaminó  hasta el baño y le entregó las ropas con las que dormía. Adam fue a cambiarse, se quitó la peluca y la sudadera negra; los zapatos y el pantalón. La puerta del baño de abrió y Leonardo emergió, únicamente en calzoncillos.

Adam retiró la mirada un momento y luego volvió a verlo. Leonardo caminó hasta la cama y se dejó caer sobre el colchón.

-¿Vas… a dormir… así?

-¿Así como? –dijo con la cabeza hundida en la almohada. Después se levantó y se sentó sobre la cama.- Tengo mucho calor y huelo mal. No quiero que mi ropa se apeste más… Oye… ¿Por qué te vas a dormir conmigo? –preguntó, con el seño fruncido.

-Es que Janet no quería que sus hijos se sintieran un poco incómodos por tu olor…- dijo con algo de nervios.

-¿Lo… haces por eso?

-¿Por qué más lo haría…? Espera, no te estés imaginando cosas sucias.

-¡Pero que dices, tu tienes la culpa por mirarme así! Veo la lascivia en tus ojos morbosamente verdes…

 _< <Ya está mas dormido que despierto. Será mejor convencerlo de que duerma o se pondrá siniestro otra vez>>,_ pensó Adam.

-No grites, los niños duermen. Hay que dormir ¿no crees? –le dijo y se dio media vuelta para acomodarse a dormir.

-¿Solo me dirás eso? –le peguntó, resignado.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, es que por lo extraño de la situación abajo… pensé que me querrías preguntar que quien era ese sujeto.

-Bueno, es tu vida. Y como te pusiste mal, creí que no querrías hablar de eso…

Leonardo  miró hacia adelante y se recargó hacia atrás sobre sus brazos. Después bufó y habló.

-¿Qué tiene que hace uno para llamar tu atención un poco?

 _< <Oh por Dios, ahora si quiero un trago fuerte>>,_ refunfuñó Adam. Se levantó y se dirigió a Leonardo. Por un momento se puso algo tenso al verlo en ropa interior nada más.

-Está bien. ¿Quién era él?

-Mmmm, ¿como decírtelo sin que te asustes?

-Solo dilo y ya. A estas alturas ya nada podría sorprenderme.

-El y yo… anduvimos hace casi tres años – le confesó, sentándose bien sobre la cama.

_< <Si, necesito un trago>>_

-¿Es de quien nos estabas hablando hace rato? ¿La supuesta chica?

-No, esa es otra historia. El y yo estuvimos juntos a principios de la carrera. Pero era un hombre muy inestable y siempre andaba en fiestas. En privado era todo un romeo pero cuando quería salir era tan desagradable conmigo para lucirse con sus amigas y amigos. Todo mundo sabia que el y yo andábamos, lo que hizo más difícil el momento cuando yo terminé con él.

-¿Y por que terminaron?

-Bueno, el era de los hombres más conocidos por todos en la facultad. Tenía amiguetes en cada salón y en otras facultades. Al principio, era como un ídolo y que se haya fijado en mí me había hecho sentir importante –Leonardo se recostó y le indicó a Adam que también lo hiciera. Ambos siguieron conversando entre susurros con la mirada pegada el techo- ¿Tú sabes, no? La historia típica de la chica introvertida que logra salir con el más popular. Solo que en versión… de hombres. Fue muy intenso ese periodo. Y sobre todo sacrifiqué mucho para poder encajar en su submundo, pero nunca pude. Las veces que me invitaba a salir a antros no eran ni un tercio de las fiestas totales a las que iba sin decirme. No recuerdo bien en este momento que pasó después, creo que ni sé en que punto me dejó de importar lo que hiciera. Luego lo corté por que sólo me daba problemas,  además me enteré de que presumía que se había ligado a un tipo todo equis y divulgaba con sus amiguetes… pues cosas privadas. Lo terminé enfrente de todos en una fiesta del catorce de febrero que hicimos en la facultad. Intuyo que por eso me odia tanto.

-¿Tu crees? – le dijo a Leonardo con obvio sarcasmo.- bueno de todas formas se lo merecía, que idiota. Ni siquiera me cayó bien cuando nos habló en el bar ¿A que crees que haya venido?

-No se y ni me quiero enterar ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que nos vayamos mañana?

Adam se rió y levantó los hombros y torció la boca. Después volteo hacia Leonardo.

-No deberías incomodarte solo por que esté aquí. Ignóralo, así como tuviste… _los huevos_ , como dirían ustedes, de cortarlo frente a todos sus ami… amige…amiguetes, ten el suficiente orgullo para que no te afecte lo que él haga Tu eres muy centrado, no entiendo como un tema tan trivial de puede irritar.

Leonardo contempló la mirada severa con la que Adam lo miraba. Sentía que se le estaba bajando el estado etílico en el que estaba, e inversamente le subía el sueño. Pero se sentía muy contento y cómodo de poder haber sacado eso después de tanto tiempo. Y más por que era Adam Levine quien lo estaba escuchando y aconsejando. Recordándole lo taciturno que podía ser.

En ese breve instante fue cuando Adam entendió por que Leonardo casi no expresaba emociones de tal naturaleza. Ya se había enterado de dos relaciones fracasadas en su vida. Tubo que dejar a su mas reciente novia por querer ir a la capital a buscar trabajo por una muy escasa oportunidad que había en su antiguo hogar, y antes de eso un idiota ególatra lo había lastimado en la forma en la que Adam consideraba la mas detestable.

-Adam… ¿Puedes cantarme una canción? –le pidió, con la voz empezándole a quebrar.

-¿Cu…cual? –preguntó algo intranquilo.

-¿Conoces la canción de Simply Red que se llama If you dont now me by now?

-Creo recordarla… ¿Pero por que me pides un cover si dices que no te gusta cuando interpreto a alguien más?

-Eso era mentira… si me gusta –le aclaró mientras cerraba los ojos y se tapaba con la sabana –Me ayudaría a dormir ahora.

-Está bien…, deja recordar la letra –su corazón estaba algo agitado y sintió calor en las mejillas.

Sin duda alguna, que le dijera que en realidad le gustaba cuando cantaba una canción ajena a su repertorio personal le había agitado, aun que viéndolo más objetivamente, lo pudo haber dicho por estar medio borracho. Como quiera que sea la verdad, le iba a cantar para que se durmiera. No podía evitar sentirse como si le cantara a un bebé.

Antes de comenzar, intuyó que seria mejor cambiarle el genero a la canción considerando que era para Leonardo y no para una mujer.

 _If you don't know me by now_ __  
you will never never never know me  
  
all the things that we've been through  
you should understand me like i understand you  
now boy i know the difference between right and wrong  
i ain't gonna do nothing to break up our happy home  
oh don't get so excited when i come home a little late at night  
cos we only act like children when we argue fuss and fight  
  
if you don't know me by now (if you don't know me)  
you will never never never know me (no you won't)  
if you don't know me by now  
you will never never never know me

Adam notó que Leonardo estaba roncando ya. Al parecer si se había relajado al escucharlo cantar tan bajo y suave. Eso la parecía estupendo por que ya tenia sueño también. Se dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos.

_< <Ay muchacho, ¿pero que tantas cosas te han pasado? Ahora entiendo más sobre él, y no puedo evitar sentirme mal. Siento que yo también debería apoyarlo así como él me apoya a mi…>>_

Antes de poder dormirse, llegó hasta sus narices un olor penetrante netamente etílico que sabia que no lo dejaría dormir… Iba a ser una noche muy larga.


	8. El lugar donde te conocí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los comentarios de sus amigos los dejaron muy confundido respecto a lo que sentía por Adam. Ellos aseguraban que en todo este año se había logrado enamorar de "Ese hombre", pues no conocían su identidad.  
> Los días siguientes estuvo muy confundido y aparte se había interesado mucho en la confesión de Adam de su verdadera razón para irse. 
> 
> Además, Adam estaba muy amable con él ¿por que?  
> Al llegar a su casa el viernes por la mañana Leo descubriría porqué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el capítulo final de la primera parte del Fanfic. Espero que le este gustando y continúen conmigo la historia :D
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias por leerme :D

Tomy se levantó temprano, tenía muchas ganas de orinar. Al llegar al baño y abrir la puerta vio a Leonardo guardar algo detrás suyo. Tenía los cachetes algo inflados y los ojos se le empezaban a poner rojos

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo con su vocecita ronca. Leonardo tosió y se cubrió la boca.

Había un olor en el aire muy… extraño. Primero, Tomy pensó que algo se estaba quemando, pero al reconocer el olor, supo que Leonardo estaba…

-¿Estas fumando? –preguntó sorprendió y con algo de miedo.

Leonardo se aclaró la garganta y se inclinó para estar de frente.

-Sabes Tomy… hay momentos en los cuales la gente grande hace cosas tontas para no sentirse tan mal. A veces esas _cosas_ no son buenas. Se que fumar no es bueno y te prometo DE VERDAD, que si no se lo dices a nadie será el ultimo que me veas fumar. Me siento muy mal conmigo por esto.

Tomy lo  pensó, no sabía que era eso tan malo que había hecho sentir a Leonardo triste. Esas _cosas malas_ como fumar o beber alcohol, era con lo que nunca tubo mucha interacción, pero si sabia que solo lo hacían los grandes.

-De acuerdo. No lo diré. Pero es el ultimo –lo reprendió, sintiéndose con autoridad e inflando el pecho.

-Lo prometo. Ahora, ¿podrías cerrar la puerta para que pueda deshacerme del olor?

-Bien.

* * *

 

Los días de playa se terminaron, pero aun había un nos tres días libres por delante. La familia Levine regresaba a casa después de tanta luz de sol, mar y la brisa salada. Acabó increíblemente bien, como todos esperaban. Bien y felices. Al día siguiente de llegar a la capital, fueron a Six Flags como último dote vacacional.

Estando ahí, Janet se armó de valor para charlar con Leonardo sobre ese sujeto que había irrumpido y lo había hecho sentir incomodo. Aprovechó una oportunidad en la que Adam llevaba a sus sobrinos a la casa del terror (pese a que no quería por que no le gustaba nada que fuera Terror).

Leonardo sabía perfectamente, como un sexto sentido, a quien podía y no decirle sobre su orientación. De no haber sido por aquel encuentro con Adam en la playa, nunca le habría confesado tal cosa, y aplicaba lo mismo para Janet. No le diría la verdad. Tenia consiente que era una buena mujer y seguramente haría lo mismo que su primo. Tratar de entenderlo y tratarlo completamente diferente pese a argumentar no hacerlo. No tenia ganas de dar explicaciones de nada. De hecho, no tenía ganas siquiera de seguir de vacaciones. Quería llegar con su tía y dormir el resto del día antes de levantarse temprano para ir a cocinarles. Ah, si,  también a ayudarles a los niños con sus maquetas.

 _< <Grandiosa sea mi vida>>, _pensó.

Se sorprendió de lo fácil que le resultó inventarle una historia de rivalidad que se acarreaba desde tiempos antiguos, como el mismo dijo para darle un tono humorístico y que ella no se lo tomara tan enserio. Lo estaba manejando muy bien hasta que Adam salió algo nervioso de la casa del terror. Vio que su prima hablaba con Leonardo y cuando estuvo tan cerca para oírlos intervino de tajo, paranoico. Ambos, Janet y Leonardo se miraron extrañados. Pero Leonardo sabia bien por que lo había hecho y lo miró con reprobación y seriedad.

Al llegar a casa, siendo casi las once de la noche. Leonardo estaba ansioso por huir a casa de su tía. Pero recordó que a esa hora ya no pasaban camiones y sintió que moría.

-Quédate a dormir –le aconsejó la abuela con el español que estaba aprendiendo. Leonardo no se podía negar y no tenía de otra.

Se quedó. Y al otro día se levantó temprano a preparar el desayuno y llamarle a su tía para decirle que ya estaba de vuelta. Cocinar lo distraía, pero que Adam estuviera ahí cuando debería estar en su despacho lo distraía más, en especial por que ya no llevaba esa espantosa peluca de risos tupidos con la cual ya se había acostumbrado a verlo. Era más él. Cuando Adam quitaba la mirada del televisor por que sentía una mirada sobre él, Leonardo lo esquivaba visualmente y regresaba a su guisado.

Pensaba en lo que él le había confesado. Sobre Behati y él. Casi todo él día estuvo distante. No podía pensar en otra cosa, se percató de algo raro en su pecho. Una especie de frío o un vacío. Daba igual, hacia tiempo que no se sentía así. Y las ganas de tomar otro cigarrillo lo estaba matando.

En la tarde fueron a comprar las cosas para la maqueta de Henry. Y en tanto Leonardo hacia marcas en el plano y ubicaba las cosas y le explicaba a Henry todo lo necesario, este se atrevió a pedirle ayuda para su tarea de álgebra. Leonardo aceptó sin siquiera poner un pero o un tono de voz de conformismo. Estaba en un estado ausente, pero a la vez lúcido. Estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, las moscas pasando, el vecino escuchando el partido, Janet bañándose, Adam tomando agua, Tomy escribiendo, la abuela leyendo una novela de Agatha Christie. Adam yendo al sofá, Henry acomodando las piezas a escala, la abuela cambiando de pagina, Adam sentándose, otra pagina, Adam tosiendo, Adam respirando… Adam, Adam, Adam

¿Por qué le importaba tanto aquella confesión? Saber que habían tenido problemas en el pasado lo tenia, de alguna manera, preocupado.

Sabia todo lo que pasaba y no quería saberlo. Estúpido estado lúcido. Estúpido Adam. Sin embargo no podía dejar de prestarle atención. Le miraba cada que tenia oportunidad y recordaba su voz en la canción If you dont now me by now.

-Entonces –escuchó Adam decir a Leonardo – una vez agrupados los términos semejantes, repites el proceso. Exactamente igual. Dime si hay otros dos términos en esta ecuación.

-Uhh, estos dos ¡Ah, ya entendí! Estos los vuelvo a agrupar y entonces la ecuación queda reducida.

Leonardo revisó la hoja de respuestas del libro y asintió.

-Muy bien. Así se hacen. Si puedes, has los demás en lo que yo trazo las paredes de la maqueta.

Adam lo había estado escuchando durante toda la lección de álgebra. Era brillante, le había dado a Henry atajos matemáticos y le había hecho de memoria un formulario de álgebra. Se percató de que tenía una mirada algo pensativa y alejada. Los ojos le brillaban, pero estaban apagados. Era raro.

De pronto se sintió ridículamente estúpido por no conocer casi nada de eso o al menos no recordarlo. Igual ya no lo necesitaba.

-Que mal. Se me olvido comprar algo importante para la maqueta.

-¿Qué? –dijo Henry.

-Hay un papel con estampado de azulejo. Lo iba a usar para el piso. Ya vengo.

Adam le quería decir que iba con él, pero Leonardo salió tan rápido de la casa que ni abrir la boca alcanzó.

Media hora y Leonardo no llegaba. La papelería estaba a cinco cuadras, y de no haber ahí lo que necesitaba había un Office Depot cerca. Diez minutos como máximo a pie. Adam se preocupó por él, en su mente ya estaba la idea ve un Leonardo tirado en medio de la calle con marcas de llanta encima.

-Voy a buscar a Leo.- dijo, tomó las llaves y salió.

Fue a la papelería pero no estaba, buscó en varias calles y no lo encontró. Regresó por el carro y se fue hasta el Office. Cerca de estacionamiento lo vio parado dándole la espalda, todo iba bien, estaba completo y vivo. Pero el humo que salió desde lo que supuso era su boca no le dio buena espina para nada.

 _< <¿Leonardo fuma?>>,_ pensó con sobre salto.

Tocó el claxon y Leonardo volteó al instante. No trató de disimular como lo había hecho con Tomy, sin embargo al ver a Adam, se sintió extraño. Volvía a sentir ese frio en el pecho. Esa extraña sensación de angustia.

 _< <Adam estaba enamorado de ella, tal vez aun lo esté. Lo mas probable es que haya sido arreglado, pero pudo haber sido real. De todas formas él la quería. Pero los rumores de ambos complicaron las cosas entre los dos al grado del divorcio. Ella estaba muy dolida y él ha estado de incognito por casi un año. Fue un giro inesperado en su vida y sufre como una persona normal, tal vez más al tener que privarse de todo lo que tenía. Pero su mirada esconde algo más… así como me ve ahora…>>_ Adam estaba en espera de que Leonardo reaccionara. La luz naranja del sol no lo dejaba ver bien a Leo, sólo su silueta. Tapó el círculo lumínico con la mano y lo llamó.

-¡Oye¡ ¿Por qué hasta tardado tanto?

_< <Esa mirada llena de secretos… probablemente el amor que sentía por ella no era correspondido del todo. Creo que era así. No le era correspondido…. Y él lo sabía>>_

Había un toque de lastima en la mirada que le dedicaba y Adam lo notó. Empezaba a incomodarse y a impacientarse. Golpeteó el volante con los dedos y al ver que Leonardo lo miraba como aun animal herido, salió del coche algo enfadado.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Estábamos angustiados por ti. Y te encuentro fumando y viendo me como si estuviera agonizando…

_< <No le correspondían…>>_

-¡¿Po que me vez así?! –le gritó, agitándolo.

-¿Qué?

Le tomó la mano con el cigarro, se lo quitó y lo miró como una madre furiosa.

-¿Qué tienes?

-N… nada, pensaba en… olvídalo, no importa.

-¿Para hacerte fumar no importa?

-No me digas que te asustó verme así. No es un secreto que en momentos lo hacia… hasta ahora. No soy un adicto si eso piensas. Solo que me siento raro. Mejor vámonos –lo pasó de largo y se metió en la parte trasera del carro –¿Por que no traes tu peluca? – se sintió pasmado y nervioso. –… pudieron haberte visto.

Adam ni se había dado cuenta de ello. Se tocó la cabeza y sólo se encogió de hombros

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Leonardo le pidió que no dijera nada, se lo había prometido a Tomy. Adam asintió y ambos entraron. Por suerte no apestaba a tabaco.

Para la noche, antes de irse a casa, Leonardo habló con la abuela.

-Quería pedirle un permiso. Verá, el próximo fin de semana vendrán unos amigos de la universidad a pasar un fin de semana, el próximo fin de semana y quiero pedirle permiso para no venir esos días.

La abuela vio a los demás, Janet y Adam asintieron. “No hay problema” hubieran dicho.

-De acuerdo. Puedes faltar. –le sonrió.

 

* * *

 

Ese fin de semana Leonardo no fue a trabajar. La casa adquirió un semblante muy diferente. Todo estaba tan cayado como antes de que Adam trajera a casa a ese desconocido muchacho.

 

Fue presa de un gran alivio cuando los vio en la central de autobuses. Corrió y se abalanzó sobre ambos, casi se caían al suelo.

Estaban sentados en las bancas frente al palacio de Bellas Artes. Veían a los peatones pasar. “Gente Fabulosa” les había nombrado Leonardo cuando se mudo a la capital.

Parecían niños de primer año de secundaria al ver a toda esa _Gente Fabulosa_ y decir cuales les gustaban.

-La rubia, esa de allá. La _buenota_ –indicó su amigo Alexis.

Según Leonardo y su amiga Fernanda, él era la encarnación de la heterosexualidad. Generalmente cuando escuchaban o veían esa palabra pensaban en automático en él. Era todo un estereotipo de lo que debía ser un Macho. La razón por la que no se había alejado de Leonardo y Fernanda (ambos bisexuales) fue por que eran amigos desde el jardín de niños.

-Me gusta, me gusta –convino Leonardo, su voz seguía ida, aun pensaba en…

-Veamos… ese de allá. Está bien guapo.

-Creo que si –dijo Leonardo, con menos animo que con la rubia.

Se quedó callado. Sus amigos notaron algo raro, pero no se atrevían a preguntarle que pasaba. Se miraron y se hicieron señas. Fernanda habló.

-Deberías hablarle, Leo. Creo que necesitas una relación. Te veo muy seco.

-No gracias. Por ahora no. ¿Por qué no tu?

-¿Ya viste como camina? Obvio que es gay.

-Eso es una pena. Deberías ir tu Alexis. Al menos a golpearlo o algo.

-No, no quiero problemas. Ey, vamos a comer o algo.

Los tres se levantaron y buscaron donde comer.

El día siguiente fueron al cine, a museos. A recorrer media ciudad. Tomaron muchas fotos y conocieron algunas cuantas personas. El único en una relación era Alexis, su novia le hablaba constantemente. Así que Fernanda animó a Leonardo a buscarse ellos dos un romance, de una noche al menos. El dijo que si pero no estaba muy convencido, actuaba como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Como si estuviera siendo infiel.

-¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó ella.

-La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de meterme con alguien así nada más.

La intuición femenina de Fernanda le dijo que el estaba interesado en alguien más. Y con la agilidad del pensamiento femenino intuyó rápidamente que si él estaba interesado en alguien más, debía ser de alguien con quien había estado conviviendo últimamente. Ella se quedó callada. Después se acercó a él y lo enfrentó con ese tema, como había hecho siempre desde el jardín de niños.

-¿Tu estas con alguien más, verdad?

-¿Quee? –dijo sorprendido.

-Es verdad. Tu estas saliendo con alguien más. Si no, no estarías tan repelente de toda la gente que conoces acá- intervino Alexis.

-Están locos, no tengo…

-¡No lo niegues! –gritaron los dos.

-Tú tienes novia –continuó Alexis

-O novio- sugirió Fernanda.- ¿Quién es?, ¡dinos! ¿Cómo se llama? – se acercó a él para presionarlo.

-¿Esta buena?- dijo Alexis.

-¿Es guapo?- dijo Fernanda.

Siguieron las preguntas a lo largo de la calle. Ambos estaban muy interesados en saber quien era el supuesto amor de Leonardo.

-¡Ya basta! no quiero saber nada de esa persona, y les agradecería que no me la recuerden.

-Entonces tienes novia.

-O novio.

-¡Si, esta bien! Si eso los aleja de mi, ¡Si!

-¿Y como es? –preguntó Fernanda. Con una gran sonrisa llena de júbilo.

-A veces tiene mal carácter, discutimos a menudo y- se estaba esforzando por no revelar su genero- me culpa por cada cosa que le pasa por la que no me ha culpado antes. Es muy irritante, en especial cuando trata de burlarse de mí.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y son novios?

-Bueno, no exactamente… -al  recapacitar en lo que estaba diciendo en la primera persona en quien pensó fue Adam _< <¿Qué estoy diciendo?>>_

-Aun no hay nada entre ustedes.

-Ni siquiera estamos en planes de ser algo más…

-Ay, yo pensé que seria algo más interesante, pero ni siquiera  son novios. Bueno, al menos dinos si es hombre o mujer.

Leonardo bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio. No quería decirlo, le daba mucha pena. Sentía que era igual a confesarles que vivía en la casa de Adam Levine y familia. No le creerían por su puesto, pero aun así no se atrevía.

-H...hombre…

Fernanda profirió un grito de emoción y Alexis se dio una palmada en la cara.

-Pero se llevan muy mal por lo que nos cuentas. ¿Aun así te gusta? –comentó Alexis.

-Supongo. Es complicado _< <Vaya, ni siquiera había cavilado en esa posibilidad. En especial sabiendo por lo que pasa>>_

-Es eso o quiere llamar tu atención. ¿Recuerdas como hacia con mi novia? También me llevaba pesado con ella al principio, luego fui endulzando las cosas.

Ahí fue cuando Leonardo recordó lo amable que Adam había sido últimamente, lo procuraba y se había abierto más con él. Y sobre todo, esa noche en el agua…

-Si es así –empezó Fernanda- entonces si le gustas.

-Eso creo…- no lo creía- pero hay algo más. Si le gustara igual no podría haber nada ya que aun siente algo por una mujer que quiso y que por ciertas razones acabaron su relación. Losé, me lo ha dicho.

-Vaya que tiene problemas ese sujeto.

-Bueno no es todo malo con él. Últimamente no llevamos mejor, es muy consiente de que no quiero que todo mundo sepa de mi bisexualidad y me respeta. Siempre dice que tengo una inteligencia sobre humana y que soy muy racional con todo lo que hago. Es mas, cuando estábamos en Cancún, se apareció…una persona molesta e idiota y al ver que me intentaba humillar lo corrió de ahí –mintió, pues le daba crédito por algo que Janet había hecho – después notó que yo estaba mal y me trató de reconfortar. Toca la guitarra y practica yoga. Es buen muchacho a pesar de todo y puedo confiar en él – se empezaba a poner rojo, sentía calor en sus mejillas y no podía ocultar una sonrisa soñadora.

Sus dos amigos intercambiaron miradas, Fernanda arqueó las cejas y Alexis asintió.

-¿Qué pasa? –les preguntó.

-Estas enamorado de él-dijeron los dos, viéndolo con malicia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de conocerse?- preguntó Fernanda

-Casi un año…

-Leonardo, Leonardo, Leonardo. ¿Por qué eres el último en darse cuenta de lo que sientes?- continuó ella- cualquiera, excepto tú y quizá él, se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos. Y aunque él aun no pueda olvidar a la mujer que quería, el está muy enfocado en ti. Y por si no me crees, mira lo celoso que se puso cuando ese mamarracho se te acercó.

-Bueno, pudo haberlo hecho con cualquiera _< <Además no me ha dado razones para suponer que le gusto>>_

-Que poco romántico ¡Date cuenta que si lo quieres, y más de lo que supones! Un  año es tiempo suficiente para enamorarse de alguien.

Esa noche Leonardo pensaba seriamente sobre esa extraña idea que le metieron sus amigos. Creía que era sólo sugestión, como cuando ves una película de terror y crees escuchar ruidos y ver cosas por todos lados.

_< <¿Me enamoré… de Adam?>>_

Cuando ellos se fueron y él regresaba a casa, en el autobús pensaba, aun viciado de ideas extrañas, sobre la posibilidad de que esa sugerencia fuera cierta. Necesitaba pensar bien todo eso. No quería sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas. Aceptaba totalmente que al principio se sentía atraído ¿Pero quien no? Era Adam después de todo. Y las cosas se relajaron cuando lo empezó a ver como un amigo nada más. ¿Y  luego que? El no era de las personas que se enamoran con un beso como en las películas o las telenovelas. No lo aceptaba, prefería seguir con la duda. Escéptico.

Debió haber una razón más fuerte que esos besos para confundirlo ahora.

En su casa seguía pensando y no pudo dormir. Al otro día que llegó a la casa, preparó el desayuno y Adam regresó al despacho. Por la tarde antes de comer, Janet le dio una noticia.

-¿Qué crees que vi ayer? ¡Adam estaba escribiendo canciones! –dijo con emoción –estoy segura de que pronto decidirá regresar. Lo conozco.

-¿De verdad? Me parece estupendo. ¿Y de que trataban sus canciones?

-No me dejó ver. Pero por lo que vi, al menos eran tres diferentes.

Tres canciones. Su ánimo estaba mejorando. Pronto querrá volver. La última frase le causaba una angustia increíble. Como todos los demás en la casa, él desearía que regresara a hacer música y que pudiera resolver sus problemas. Sin embargo, con esta duda volando por su cabeza, ya no estaba tan seguro de querer que él se fuera. No sabia que pensar y se sentía mal por anhelar que Adam se quedara para siempre y renunciara a su otra vida, a su fama… a su esposa.

Tampoco habló mucho el resto del día. La rutina era la misma que antes, desayuno, comida, cena y “nos vemos mañana”

El miércoles de esa semana el teléfono sonó por la noche, Janet iba a contestar pero Adam le ganó por el teléfono del segundo piso. Cuando bajó tenía un semblante diferente, sus sobrinos no lo notaron, quizá la abuela tampoco, pero Janet y Leo, sobre todo él, si que lo hicieron.

 

* * *

 

-Leo ¿Quieres venir al despacho un rato por la tarde? Me trajeron algo que quizá te gustaría tener –le dijo Adam.

-Claro –le contestó- ¿Qué es?

-Es sorpresa.

Por la tarde, Leo fue hasta el despacho después de la comida. Le pareció raro volver ahí después de tanto tiempo. No había gente esperando como aquel día. Todo vacio y lleno de silencio.

-Adam. Ya llegué.

-Estoy atrás.

Leo vio el cartel de **cerrado** colgando y mostrándose a la calle. Eso explicaba todo. Entró y caminó hasta la “boca del lobo”, aun recordaba ese sobre nombre. Adam vestía casi igual día que lo vio por primera vez. Esa camisa azul que le tapaba los tatuajes, lentes algo oscuros y aburridos, el cabello peinado de lado con mucho fijador, pantalones grises y zapatos negros. Su barba estaba algo crecida. Al ver a Leo entrar, se quitó las gafas y posó su mirada en él. Una mirada nostálgica y un poco apenada.

-Bien ¿Qué me gustaría tener?

-Esto – sacó de detrás suyo un disco de vinilo edición especial de U2- no se que tipo de persona tan…tonta podría deshacerse de algo así por dinero. Pero la fecha de expiración pasó hace una semana y el dueño no ha llamado. Estaba pensando ponerlo en el exhibidor pero me acordé que te gusta esta banda y…

-¿De verdad? –preguntó con mucho entusiasmo y sonrojado.

-Es tuyo- se lo entregó.

Leonardo casi brincaba de la emoción, lo tomó y lo abrazo. Era como si se hubiera encontrado con su hijo perdido. Lo contempló un momento, le dio muchas vueltas y leyó todo el contenido. Después fue donde Adam y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Luego caminó al otro lado de la oficina y dejó salir un suspiro. Iba a decir algo pero Adam lo atajó.

-Leo, ¿te sientes bien?

-¿Por qué?- aun poseía esa sonrisa por el disco.

-Es que me tiene inquieto el hecho de que puedas fumar si te entristeces. Tampoco me gustó verte así. No solo a Tomy. Deberás prometerme por igual que esto no volverá a pasar.

-De acuerdo. Lo prometo. Con este regalo no creo deprimirme en mucho tiempo- se rió.

Hubo silencio. Adam pretendía llenarse de valor para algo que iba a hacer. Leo, por otro lado, quería preguntarle que le habían dicho para que ayer hubiera estado algo distante.

-Ad…

-Leo

-Si, dime.

-Hay algo que necesito decirte. Desde ese incidente en la playa me he sentido muy raro conmigo mismo.

-Bueno –dijo con tranquilidad- es normal que te sientas así. Nunca lo habías hecho, nunca pensaste que pasaría. Siempre es así la primera vez. Cuando bese a otro… chico por primera vez también me sentí raro. Me sentía sucio.

-Si, eso es lo que siento.

-No debes de traumarte por eso, ya te lo dije. Fue un accidente y nada más. No debemos de darle trascendencia. No puedo comparar lo que piensas con lo que yo pienso. Así que no puedo decirte que hagas como yo y te serenes. Es muy diferente.

Adam sonrió, escuchar que Leonardo estaba tranquilo con esa experiencia lo tranquilizó también. Pero hubo algo en su interior, un sentimiento como el que había estado teniendo hasta esa noche. Algo palpitante cuando estaba cerca de él. Algo cálido. Y estar de vuelta en este lugar no hizo sino amplificarlo.

Leonardo escuchó un ruido, se asomó un poco y se dio cuenta que era un camión, cuando regresó la vista, Adam lo tenia abrazado. Leo dejó posada su barbilla sobre el hombro de este. El corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta y sentía que le desaparecían las piernas. Inhaló su colonia, no era empalagosa, era suave y elegante. Más bien fresca.

Le devolvió el abrazo y hundió su rostro ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Con esa ola de sentimientos nuevos y extraños no podría rechazarlo, no más.

-Estoy… muy feliz de conocerte, Leo. Has sido mi más grande apoyo desde que nos empezamos a llevar bien. Y aprecio mucho que hayas sido sincero conmigo y que tengas la confianza de contarme tus experiencias y de apoyarme cuando lo necesito.

Mudo. Por completo. Ese abrazo no era de amigos. A un amigo no se le abraza tanto tiempo y tan cariñosamente mientras se le dice todo lo que le gusta de él.

 _< <Sigo sintiéndome raro cuando está cerca de mí. Tal vez si me…>>_, pensó Adam, respiró fuerte, no quería soltarlo. Podía sentir su cabello contra su oreja e, increíblemente podía sentir su corazón latir.

Se imaginó que su prima llegaba de repente y se sintió apenado.

_< <Si Leo fuera una mujer esto no estaría mal… más bien no me sentiría así de mal>>_

Se separaron, se miraron por un momento, luego, avergonzados, apartaron la mirada del otro.

-Creo que es mejor irnos. No hay mucha gente igual. ¿Qué nos va a hacer de cenar, chef?

-Ah, ehhh… Pan francés y un licuado especial que encontré ayer. De frutas rojas.

-Bien. Vámonos.

 

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada. No podía olvidarlo. ¿Cómo se olvida algo así? Era imposible, no podía dormir, seguía eufórico, y cuando fue a su cocina por agua tuvo una epifanía, una muy fuerte y pese a que le había costado trabajo aceptarlo aun habiéndolo pensado bien, se dio cuenta al fin que _**si**_ quería a Adam. Y mucho. Le gustaba. Quizá hasta se había enamorado.

¿Por qué? No por el beso. No tenía que buscar mucho. Estuvo presente siempre (como la mayoría de las respuestas). Simple y llanamente por que lo había tratado con respeto y afecto. Lo valoraba y se estaba esforzando mucho por aceptar un mundo nuevo de ideas y conductas.

Eso era muy atractivo. La personalidad que desarrolló en todo este tiempo. Claro que también le daba lugar a lo guapo que era. Leo no tenía una lista de detalles de su persona ideal y eso la ayudaba a ser más abierto cuando debía elegir pareja.

Estaba feliz. Se fue a recostar y pudo dormir tranquilamente toda la noche.

En la mañana siguiente, bajó del autobús y caminó hasta la casa de los Levine. Tocó el timbre del portón dos veces seguidas para avisar como siempre que era él. Entró y se quedó parado. El coche no estaba. Siguió hasta la casa y entró. Tampoco había gente dentro. Intuyó que habrían salido a dejar a los niños al colegio. No era la primera vez que pasaba eso.

Estaba sacando las cosas para comenzar  a hacer el desayuno.

 _< <Al menos la abuela si debería estar>>_ quería subir al segundo piso. Nunca lo había hecho. No tenia idea de cómo luciría. Nervioso subió por las escaleras.

-¿Abuela? –llamó

Recorrió el pasillo, abrió una puerta y vio las dos camas de los sobrinos tendidas. El cuarto de Janet y la abuela estaba igual.

Bajó a la cocina y abrió la alacena para sacar pan. Había una nota.

    **Leonardo:**                                                                                                       

**_No nos vas a encontrar hoy en la casa, ni hoy ni ningún otro día…_ **

Él se detuvo. No quería seguir leyendo por que sabía por donde iba todo esto. Pero continuó.

**_… ya que por motivos muy especiales nos vimos en la necesidad de regresar a California. La situación que te platiqué se puso muy delicada. Más de lo que yo esperaba. Y no sólo con Behati, la banda también está en riesgo y no puedo dejar que mis amigos se vean afectados por mis decisiones. Después de todo, si no yo estoy la banda se disolvería…_ **

Leo necesitaba aire, no, un algo dulce.

**_Entenderás de más por que no me quise despedirme de ti. No podría. Esta tampoco es una buena idea. Es peor. Pero al menos nadie pasará por un momento difícil._ **

_< <¿Nadie? ¿O solo tu?>>_

**_Se que no te lo tomarás a mal. Tu entiendes mejor que cualquiera que hay cosas más fuertes que obligan a la gente a tomar decisiones apresuradas. Espero de verdad que un día uno de los dos pueda ir a ver al otro, por el momento no se podrá de mi parte. Hay muchas cosas que hacer acá. Si encuentras la casa llena de muebles es por que se la estábamos rentando a una pareja mayor de edad que así la ofrecían. Nada de ahí era de mi familia, salvo su ropa._ **

**_En la cómoda que hay en mi cuarto (el de los niños) dentro del primer cajón la abuela te dejó dinero por todos los meses que trabajaste para ella… para nosotros._ **

**_Realmente no quiero que te enfades. En la parte de atrás te dejaré mi número de celular y la dirección de mi casa en Los Ángeles por si algún día puedes ir a verme._ **

**_Se que no encontraré a alguien que cocine como tú. Son de las cosas muchas que voy a extrañar de ti._ **

**_Te deseo lo mejor en el futuro._ **

**_Adam Levine._ **

 Cuando dejó la carta estaba llorando. Subió las escaleras por el dinero (claro que no lo iba dejar, ya estaba desempleado otra vez)

Abrió el primer cajón de la cómoda y extrajo un rectángulo blanco de papel. Lo desdobló y se encontró con dos fajos gordos de dinero. Iba a tirar la hoja, pero había algo escrito en ella. Era la letra de Adam.

 

**_Si yo me confundo contigo, no me recobraré, y si yo me confundo contigo, jamás volveré a ser el mismo…_ **

Una de sus canciones. Love somebody, con la letra algo cambiada, más concorde a la situación.

Se sentó en la cama. Ya no había más para él. No por ahora, y estaba seguro de que sería de esa manera por mucho tiempo.

_< <Todo acabó… ¿no es verdad? Él se fue y ni se despidió. ¡Hubiera preferido mil veces que me dijera adiós!>>_

Se tiró sobre la cama y se cubrió el rostro. Ahí se quedó hasta la noche. El desayuno seguía ahí. Frio ya. No le prestó mucha atención. Tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa.

 

Tomó el autobús, llegó a su casa y… se perdió.

_< <Adam>>_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La siguiente parte del Fanfic, se desarrollará en Los Ángeles e involucrará más personajes. En su mayoría conocidos de Adam.
> 
> Me esforzaré para que las cosas vayan más rápido entre los dos, o por lo menos más intensas, pues la actitud de Leonardo podría ser diferente en la segunda parte. Ya no tendría tantas dudas.
> 
> Espero que me sigan leyendo. ¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
